Noches de Aguamarina
by Ariana-AryAnne
Summary: Bueno, pues no voy a repetir mucho más lo dicho ya antes Ya sabéis que si os gustaron las otras dos historias, no tenéis más que pasaros por esta si queréis más de lo mismo La historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1203171319899
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. La gente parecía aparecer por doquier, como llamadas por su retornada mala suerte para hacerle perder el tiempo que tan preciado lo era, aquellos minutos de los que dependía. Aquellos minutos en los que se decidiría su vida o su propia muerte.

La calle se estrechaba, la gente se agolpaba sin razón alguna, todo el mundo la miraba pero nadie la veía. Intentó gritar, pero fue en vano, ya que de su garganta no salió ningún sonido.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! – Esbozó con sus labios, pero la gente no la escuchaba.

Empujó con fuerza, apartando con violencia sus cuerpos, hasta llegar al centro de la gran avenida, al fatídico cruce, pero no había nada fuera de lo común que indicase lo que estaba a punto de suceder, lo que había temido que sucediese día tras día, minuto tras minuto, un momento que jamás había pensado, llegaría con tanta celeridad.

El semáforo en rojo, la inmensa cantidad de coches que circulaban por la carretera, todo el destino que jugaba a contrarreloj con una ventaja odiosamente injusta.

Jadeando, intentó cruzar la carretera pero un enorme autobús pasó a poco menos de un metro de ella, haciéndola caer contra la gente que esperaba pacientemente a cruzar.

El momento se ralentizó.

Vio como Edward salía del edificio, con gesto ausente aunque confiado, como sus pasos eran como enormes zancadas directas a su destino. Intentó gritarle, pero el sonido del tráfico impidió que su voz fuese más allá de sus propios labios.

-¡No!

Él levantó la mirada, y por un leve segundo, pareció verla. Sonrió, y esa sonrisa se quedó a medio camino de borrarse de su rostro.

Todo empezó en ese largo segundo, que fue el primero y el último.

La luz del sol la cegó y a continuación, en un pestañeo, todo desapareció de su vista.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

Se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar que un coche que pasaba a toda velocidad por la oscura carretera le salpicase con el agua del enorme charco que había a un metro de la acera. Aún así, varias gotas impactaron en el abrigo blanco y maldijo por lo bajo, bufando enfadada e intentando limpiarlo antes de que la mancha se fijase del todo.

Sólo consiguió que el color marrón de aquellas enormes gotas se esparciese aún más.

-Genial. – Murmuró, frustrándose aún más y dándolo por imposible. Podía considerarse afortunada de que el coche hubiese pisado el charco y no la hubiese atropellado a ella, como hubiese sido más común. No sería la primera vez que tenía un susto tal.

Porque ella, Isabella Swan, era la persona con menos suerte del mundo, un imán para las desgracias.

Intentando olvidar el incidente, miró el vacío de la carretera, esperando poder ver el coche antes de que incluso hubiese aparecido, como si fuese capaz de vaticinar que estaba a punto de llegar. Pero también sabía que de poder ocurrir algún contratiempo que lo retrasase, este ocurriría. Murphy era su mejor amigo.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y miró la muerta pantalla, como si aún no pudiese creer que momentos atrás el aparato hubiese funcionado perfectamente. Creía (y estaba casi al cien por cien segura) haber cargado la batería completamente hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, pero el destino parecía querer reservarle alguna jugarreta de última hora.

Se preguntó si sería demasiado comprarse una armadura en pleno siglo XXI, pero a esas alturas, eso parecía ser lo único capaz de protegerla de un cataclismo inminente.

Escudriñó de nuevo la oscura carretera y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se hallaba en mitad de la nada, a las afueras de Phoenix, rodeada de almacenes y sin vida a su alrededor. Horas atrás no había podido llegar a imaginarse el acabar allí, pero una llamada de última hora de uno de sus clientes, quejándose de una restauración mal hecha, la había llevado hasta aquellos lares. Tres horas después, había podido comprobar que el cuadro restaurado se hallaba en perfecto estado y que el hombre había recuperado la tranquilidad. No quería imaginarse el porqué de su nerviosismo y prisa, pero las causas de sus encargos siempre las mantenía al margen: sabía que el desconocer las razones por las que restauraba algunos objetos de arte la habían librado más de una vez de más de un problema.

-Ya era hora…- masculló cuando por fin divisó las luces del coche acercándose rápidamente hacia ella. Sabía que James se había retrasado por minutos, pero estar allí sola y a esas horas, hacía que los segundos pareciesen interminables.

Con un frenazo rápido, el coche se detuvo a su lado y sin esperar medio segundo más, abrió la puerta y se metió en él.

-¿Todo bien? –Le preguntó él mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha, saliendo de aquellos suburbios.

-Todo perfecto. Me ha costado horrores convencerle de que el cuadro estaba perfectamente, pero su mente racional, - ironizó – le decía que una parte que debería estar oscura estaba demasiado clara. Una hora después, ya ni siquiera yo sabía el color que debería tener.- Rodó los ojos. – Estoy agotada.- Suspiró, dejándose caer cómodamente contra el mullido asiento y cerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué tal tu día? – Quiso saber.

-Entretenido. Un par de avisos, pero nada grave. Un pequeño incendio en una cocina y un accidente de tráfico. Nada peligroso. – Casi pudo escuchar la nota de fastidio en su voz.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- James rodó los ojos, sonrió, y se acomodó en el asiento también.

-Bueno… Estaría bien tener algo de emoción… estoy un poco harto de tener que rescatar abuelitas y sacar gente de sus coches.

-¿A qué se supone que aspiras? – Su gesto se tornó pensativo, y varios segundos después, dijo:

-Un accidente múltiple.

-Eres maquiavélico.

-Me gusta mi trabajo.

-Eres un bombero masoquista.

-Es una combinación letal, y para que lo sepas, muy, muy sexy.

-No lo veo tan sexy…- él desvió la mirada hacia ella apenas un milisegundo y sonrió.

-¿No me ves sexy?

-El mito de los bomberos está muy pasado de moda, James. En tu equipo hay tantos jóvenes como cuarentones barrigudos y con poco pelo. El atractivo os viene de serie, por fantasía generalizada. Sal con un bombero, y se te caerán los tópicos.- Le soltó, riéndose por lo bajo.

-Si algún día necesito que me deprimas aún más, te lo haré saber.- Se quejó él, aunque no estaba ofendido.

-Tu ego no dejará que eso ocurra.

-Ya, también es verdad.- Confirmó él, echándose a reír.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que el suave ronroneo del motor hiciese las veces de música relajante. Sabía que no tardarían mucho rato en llegar a casa, dado que a esas horas la cantidad de vehículos que recorrían la carretera era prácticamente nula.

-Mike nos ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños.- Dijo James de repente, recordando la invitación que había llegado a la casa esa misma mañana, justo después de que Bella saliese de la misma. – Ya he comprado el regalo, así que no te preocupes.- Sabía lo dada que era Bella al despiste, y prefería ir con las cosas por adelantado, para que nada los cogiese por sorpresa.

-¿Qué has comprado?

-Un precioso reproductor portátil. – Bella se echó a reír. Mike era muy dado a meterse en cualquier casa para hacer sesiones de cine; el tener que soportar las intensas horas de películas de autor, independientes, que nadie conocía hacía de aquel regalo el presente perfecto. Ya tendría una excusa para montarse sus sesiones cinematográficas en su propia casa.

-Resulta un poco violento.- Dijo, creyendo que quizás su amigo podía enfadarse.- Parecerá que queremos echarlo del grupo, o algo por el estilo.

-Mike es un adulto con mente de niño. Le hará más ilusión romper el papel, pero a la larga lo agradecerá. De hecho, todos lo haremos.- Admitió con un suspiro.

-Espero que al menos te hayas dignado a avisar a los demás de la idea. Me sentiría algo incómoda si nos presentamos todos con el mismo regalo. – Rio, imaginándose la escena.

James sonrió a su vez y no dijo nada más, dejando que descansase después del ajetreado día que seguramente había tenido.

En cuestiones físicas, el trabajar en el cuerpo de bomberos de Phoenix era sin duda algo duro, pero había días, como aquel, en el que el trabajo escaseaba, y sus fuerzas estaban prácticamente intactas. En cambio, el esfuerzo mental que Bella tenía que hacer para lidiar día a día con expertos en arte que creían saberlo todo, la agotaba.

Después de terminar la carrera de Bellas Artes, no había tenido ni un día de descanso. Prácticamente después de terminar su último año había conseguido un pequeño puesto como restauradora en el museo de arte Phoenix y su escalada había sido vertiginosa, aunque no por ello fácil. Lo que había sufrido en el camino compensaba con creces la vida que ahora tenía, aunque vivía para trabajar.

La despertó cuando aparcó en el garaje de la pequeña villa, y entre bostezos, consiguió hacerla llegar hasta la casa y dejarla a salvo en ella. Sabía que si había alguna posibilidad de que un meteorito cayese en ese momento, ella sería quien recibiría el golpe.

Ella subió a su cuarto, se quitó el abrigo con un rápido movimiento, y miró la mancha de barro en él, con el mismo gesto de fastidio que se había dibujado en su rostro en el mismo momento en el cual el coche se lo ensució. Del mismo modo, se desasió de la blusa y la dejó caer sobre el abrigo, para después dirigirse al pequeño aseo que había en la habitación. Se miró en el espejo y su autoestima bajó dos puntos.

Llevaba días sin dormir bien, y el corrector no había podido eliminar las ojeras que así lo probaban. Su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual, sus ojos marrones parecían aún más descoloridos y las ondas de su pelo apenas conservaban su forma original; incluso sus clavículas se marcaban más de lo normal, a causa de la evidente pérdida de peso que había sufrido las últimas semanas.

Sí, podía ser que de cara a la galería, su vida fuese ideal, pero entre bambalinas, se derrumbaba poco a poco.

Su trabajo la consumía, el estrés, las quejas, el trabajo acumulado y que parecía aumentar cada vez más; sabía que era una cuestión de organizarse, pero su límite se había visto rebasado demasiadas veces como para preocuparse por detalles que a fin de cuentas, podía evadir.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua se enfriase todo lo posible antes de mojarse la cara y refrescase su pelo. En pleno invierno en Phoenix, el frío no era algo importante y lo que en aquel momento necesitaba era despejarse un poco. Aprovechó para pasar un poco del frío agua por su nuca y brazos y se sintió algo mejor.

Se puso unos cómodos pantalones de deporte con una camiseta de algodón, y bajó a la cocina, dónde James estaba cocinando lo que parecían ser verduras estofadas. El solo olor hizo que su estómago se quejase y cerrase, pues el hambre había desaparecido de sus necesidades diarias casi por completo.

Abrió la boca, pero James, de espaldas a ellas, fue mucho más rápido.

-Ni se te ocurra. Te juro que si hoy tampoco cenas, haré que te metan la comida por vena. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

A regañadientes, se sentó en la mesa mientras servía la comida y nuevamente su estómago se quejó.

-Puedo pedir unas pizzas, si lo prefieres.- Dijo él, mirándola esperanzado, pero ella negó. El problema no era de la comida, sino de su propio cuerpo. No podría tolerar nada.

James suspiró resignado y ella intentó comer, aunque apenas probó bocado. Sabía que comenzaba a desquiciar a su pareja, pero no podía comer por la simple ansia de hacerle sentir mejor. Se limitó a probar un poco e intentar masticar lo más lento que fue capaz.

-Bella, esto no puede seguir así.- Ella sintió como sus ánimos se veían barridos con esas pocas palabras. – Acabarás cayendo enferma, y no veo que haya un motivo lo suficiente fuerte como para tenerte así.

-Estoy cansada, sólo eso. Necesito unas vacaciones.- Dijo a la desesperada.

-Pues tómatelas. Pero no sigas por este camino. Acabarás destruida. – Tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y acarició la fría piel de la misma, sonriéndole.- Ya sabes que yo no voy a moverme de tu lado hagas lo que hagas. Pero no quiero verte consumida. Sólo eso.

-Lo sé.- Admitió ella, sintiéndose aún más derrotada.- Pero ahora mismo, quiero terminar con la exposición cuanto antes. Y luego podré pensar en mí misma. –Llevaba meses preparando varias piezas de varios museos que serían expuestas a finales de ese mismo mes en una de las galerías más importantes de la ciudad, una exposición que podría ser trasladada al mismo Smithsonian de Washington. Aquel podía ser el gran logro de su corta carrera, y a su edad, toda una hazaña que la dejaría en mejor posición de la que se encontraba. Quizás podría encontrar un poco de tranquilidad después de aquello.- Ve a dormir.- Le dijo a James, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos.

-¿Vas a quedarte trabajando?- Se quejó él, mirándola fijamente mientras seguía recogiendo.

-Quizás haga algo… pero me apetece leer, y quizás, escribir un rato.

-Bien.- Pareció más relajado al escuchar la segunda parte de plan, y se estiró cuanto pudo en la silla.- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Pero incluso antes de que él terminase de hablar, ella ya negaba.

-No, así me despejaré.

-De acuerdo…- respondió dudoso. Se levantó de la silla, pero ella no se volvió hacia él en ningún otro momento. Sólo cuando Bella escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, dejó caer sus brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando.

-Unas semanas más… - Dijo, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que ese era el lapso de tiempo que necesitaba para intentar recuperarse y quizás evitar perder a James. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de su apoyo constante, él estaba tan cansado como ella. Y no podía permitirse perder al único pilar que tenía en su vida en ese momento. Sin su racionalidad, sus ideas se irían al garete con una rapidez pasmosa.

Terminó de limpiar los platos y fue hasta el salón, pero no cogió libro alguno, ni hoja, ni papel, ni mando del televisor: se limitó a quedarse sentada en el enorme sofá, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y dejando que su mente se impregnase aún más de los problemas con los cuales estaba repleta.

Intentaría por todos los medios cerrar los tratos con los dueños de las últimas dos antigüedades que ansiaba poseer, aunque tuviese sólo un par de días para hacerles las pequeñas modificaciones que le permitirían mostrarlas, y con el tiempo las terminaría. Sólo un par de objetos más y podría finalizar la colección y presentarla al gerente.

Sólo un par de semanas más.

Se apoyó contra el respaldo del mullido sofá y por un instante la embargó la misma sensación del coche, sólo que esta vez, el único sonido que escuchaba era el de los grillos del jardín y la ligera brisa nocturna.

Y unos pasos.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, miró a su alrededor, pero allí no había nadie.

Pero no por ello su corazón se relajaba, latiendo a toda velocidad bajo su pecho, como si quisiese salir volando de su caja torácica.

Agudizó el oído varios segundos más, pero fuese lo que fuese lo que la había alarmado, ya no estaba.

O eso creía.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Bella miró el enorme raspón que había aparecido en su coche de repente. Estaba casi segura de que esa misma mañana, éste no estaba allí: siempre había cuidado en especial no hacerle ninguna avería, pues no podía permitirse dejarlo ni un solo día en el taller. Y ese viernes no iba a ser menos.

Se imaginó la cara de Mike riéndose a más no poder cuando supiese que algún ciudadano ejemplar había hecho aquel nuevo dibujo en su carrocería y se había marchado completamente impune. Por eso asió el regalo con firmeza bajo el brazo y sopesó con cuanta fuerza debería atizarle con él para hacerle algo de daño, en caso de que sus burlas sobrepasasen el límite de lo tolerable.

Mike vivía en uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad y había conseguido la casa gracias a Bella, quien había intentado preservar la antigua fachada a toda costa, aunque eso significase que para evitar su derrumbe debía hacer que alguien viviese en ella. A pesar de todo, Mike jamás se había quejado de esa decisión.

Abrió la verja del jardín, haciendo que esta chirriase fuertemente; tanto que de la puerta se asomó su rubia cabeza, seguida del resto de su cuerpo, y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Creía que os habríais olvidado de que hoy es mi día! – Dijo hablando acaloradamente, mientras sus ojos azules sonreían divertidos.- ¿Y James?- Casi esperó que su amigo apareciese de la nada, pero Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Sale de trabajar dentro de un par de horas. -La cara de decepción de Mike hizo que sonriese para alentarlo.- Pero vendrá directamente.- Nuevamente, el rostro de el joven se iluminó y le dejó paso. Ya dentro de la casa, Bella se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó en el armario de la entrada y se giró hacia él.- Bueno… ¿qué hay que preparar? – Dijo, esperando que tuviese algo que la entretuviese durante el resto de la tarde.

-Me has pillado terminando la tarta. – Mike era, sobre todo, un apasionado de su trabajo. Trabajaba como chef en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, pero no era capaz de abandonar sus dotes culinarias en ningún momento, y para alegría de sus amigos, hacía gala de ellas muy a menudo, incluso cuando el plan era ir a alguna casa ajena a la suya a pasar la tarde.

-No me digas que no tienes nada para mí…- se quejó Bella, teatralmente.

-Bueno, como buena restauradora, quizás te animaría saber… ¡que te la he dejado intacta para que la decores! – Como si tuviese trece años, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la cocina.

A pesar del evidente despliegue de platos que había sobre la enorme encimera, observó que como siempre, no había nada sucio. Mike era, a la par que un buen cocinero, un maníaco de la limpieza, y lo que en principio podía haberse considerado una incompatibilidad con su trabajo, había resultado ser una ventaja: era tan pulcro que a menudo en su restaurante no había demasiado que limpiar y estaban encantados con él.

-¿Dónde están mis pinturas? – Dijo ella, no atreviéndose a tocar nada de lo que tenía delante.- Dios Mike, ¿estás loco? – Contó los diversos platos, de enorme tamaño, que había sobre la mesa y acto seguido lo miró a él, boquiabierta.- Somos apenas cinco o seis personas… ¿no crees que posiblemente algo de lo que hay aquí sobrará? – Pero para su sorpresa, negó y sonrió.

-Viene Emmett.

Y fue como si hubiese soltado una bomba.

-¡¿Cómo que viene Emmett?! – Mike le sonrió avergonzado y la miró con ojos suplicantes.

-¡Siento no haberte avisado!

-¿Has invitado al gigante de Emmett McCArty? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Miró la mesa y negó.- No bastará. Ese hombre no come, devora.

-Pensé que te molestaría por otro motivo.- Dijo con cautela, tentando a la tigresa.

-Que sea un imbécil integral no me preocupa demasiado; seremos los bastantes como para no tener que hablar demasiado con él. No somos niños, Michael Newton. – Aquello pareció relajarlo, aunque ella no se atrevió a decirle que hubiese preferido beber aceite hirviendo a tener que respirar el mismo aire que Emmett; no pretendía arruinarle el cumpleaños al bueno de Mike.

-¡Genial! ¡Me alegro! – Sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse como si hubiese recibido la mejor noticia de su vida. Comenzó a coger boles y demás materiales pasteleros y se los dejó al lado de la enorme base de la tarta, un bizcocho que bien podía haber alimentado a la mitad del barrio. – Ponle lo que quieras. Ya sabes que la tarta primero entra por los ojos y luego… además, con tu mano, seguro que será una obra de arte.- A veces Mike y sus comentarios la ponían de los nervios, aunque no escondiesen maldad alguna.

-¿Quieres dejarme trabajar?- Le dijo ella, haciendo que éste se marchase riendo hacia el salón, a terminar de preparar la decoración de la fiesta.

Si había algo que realmente le gustaba de aquello, era que Mike siempre organizaba todo como si aún tuviesen diez años: nadie se libraba de las serpentinas, gorritos y los juegos idiotas que preparaba: claro que con varias copas de más, aquellos juegos eran realmente divertidos y nadie se los quería perder.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, se dedicó a extender la cremosa crema de chocolate por encima de la base, pasando después a decorar el borde con la manga pastelera y lo que parecía ser la misma mezcla pero más espesa. Agradecía que Mike le dejase cosas que hacer, principalmente porque le encantaba sentirse útil y así podía despejarse. Decorar siempre se le había dado bien, y él, después de James, era quien más confiaba en su gusto, sobre todo por todo el asunto de la casa.

Y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué narices había tenido que invitar a Emmett.

Sabía que habían sido amigos desde la infancia, pero nunca había accedido al grupo que se había formado tras el instituto y que había perdurado tras la universidad: McCarty nunca había sido demasiado sociable.

Su mano se hundió con demasiada fuerza en un bol que contenía unas delicadas flores de azúcar de color blanco, destrozando la mitad de ellas. Suspiró y dejó el bol fuera de su alcance, por temor a posibles ataques de mala suerte si intentaba volver a tocar las malditas flores blancas. Encontró otras de color rojo sangre al lado de lo que parecían ser las hojas y se dedicó a colocarlas por donde quiso, sobre la crema de chocolate con la que estaba cubierta. No sabía si el conjunto, en lo que a sabores se refería quedaría bien, pero visualmente sería un cuadro.

-¿Qué tal vas?- Dijo Mike, asomándose a la cocina.

-Ya casi está.

-Vicky me acaba de llamar. Está aparcando, pero se quería asegurar de que no hubiese ningún hueco libre fuera de casa.

-¿Lo hay? – Dijo, imaginándose la respuesta.

-Un par, pero le he dicho que no, sólo por ver su cara.- Bella sonrió y se centró de nuevo en la tarta. Por ello mismo jamás osaría decirle a Mike que había sufrido aquel percance con la carrocería del coche.

Minutos después, escuchó de nuevo la sonora verja al abrirse y la puerta de la casa ser golpeada con fuerza. Sólo Victoria era capaz de olvidarse del timbre cuando estaba enfadada.

-¡Me lo había imaginado, pero siendo tu cumpleaños, creía que serías algo considerado con tus invitados! ¡Tres huecos libres Mike y he dejado el coche a dos manzanas!

-Si tanto me conoces…- escuchó quejarse al joven, entre risas.

-Qué gracioso…- repuso ella, con voz amarga. – Vaya, ¿ha llegado Bella? – Se imaginó que habría visto su abrigo en el armario, y nada concerniente a la moda escapaba del hábil ojo de Victoria.

-Está en la cocina.

-¿La tienes trabajando? Maldito maleducado pomposo. – Pronto vio su cabellera pelirroja asomándose por la puerta y su sonrisa dibujándose rápidamente en su expresión.- ¿Tienes un cuchillo a mano? – Dijo con tono amenazador, mirando a Mike de reojo.

-Puede, pero no me gustaría demasiado salir en los periódicos como la amiga de la perturbada que ha matado a un chico el día de su cumpleaños por engañarle sobre el aparcamiento. – Victoria sacudió la melena con desdén y entró en la enorme cocina.

-Sería un castigo leve para todas las que me debe. Puede estar contento de haber cumplido un año más.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si no estuviese presente?

-¿No tienes una piñata o algo que colgar? –Le espetó.- ¡Largo! – Volviendo a carcajearse, Mike volvió al salón, en donde puso algo de música para empezar a amenizar la fiesta. Victoria se acercó a Bella y le tendió un bol repleto de virutas de chocolate. – Compláceme. Veo que tu obsesión por el chocolate no ha cambiado.

-Ni un ápice.

-Aunque no comemos mucho últimamente, ¿verdad?- Observó los delgados dedos con los que manejaba la comida y suspiró.- Hoy vas a tragarte tres trozos de esto.

-¿Acaso te has puesto de acuerdo con James? - Victoria sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Puede ser.

-¿Un reproductor? – Ella negó.

-No. Un precioso set de cuchillos que me ha costado una pequeña fortuna y un delantal horrible para reírme de él. – Sólo de imaginarse a Mike con alguna de las estrafalarias ideas de Victoria, le entró la risa floja.

-Nos quejamos de su vicio por el cine, pero la verdad es que su amor por la cocina nos compensa con creces.

-Y que lo digas. Si algún día me estuviese muriendo de hambre, Mike sería el hombre más feliz en la tierra: me usaría como conejillo de indias para sus platos, aunque no concibo si eso sería bueno o malo…

En ese momento, el timbre volvió a sonar y Victoria se apresuró a abrir, para encontrarse con Garrett y Eric.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, mirad a quien tenemos aquí…- Eric se acercó a Bella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ésta hacía esfuerzos para no mancharlo con sus manos manchadas de crema. – Dime Bella, ahora que has salido de tu encierro laboral… ¿sigues con James o ya puedo empezar a cortejarte?

-¿No cambias?- Le espetó Victoria.

-No.- Dijo Eric, abrazándola también mientras Garrett repartía saludos menos efusivos pero igual de agradables. Intentó meter el dedo en la tarta, pero Bella le paró la mano antes de que violase su obra.

-Ni se te ocurra. Id a ayudar a Mike antes de que se haga daño.- Con las ideas que tenía, y el poco cuidado fuera de la cocina, quizás a esas alturas se había caído de la silla y hecho daño de verdad: no sería la primera vez que les daba un susto así.

Nuevamente solas, ambas siguieron ultimando los pocos detalles que Mike había dejado sin terminar, que eran, dada la cantidad de comida hecha, bastante escasos. Victoria comenzó a hablar de su trabajo y su afición más reciente, la escalada, en la cual había estado sumergida durante las últimas dos semanas. Era muy dada a cambiar de gustos un par de veces al mes, lo que la llevaba a probar nuevas cosas cada dos por tres. Bella aún recordaba su última y peligrosa afición, las carreras de coches en circuitos cerrados. Les costó semanas convencerla de que había aficiones mucho menos peligrosas, pero sus ansias de liberar adrenalina eran constantes.

-Y Rupert me ha dicho que cuando quiera puedo intentar probar la escalada sin arnés, pero quizás aún es un poco pronto para ello, pero en dos o tres semanas más, si sigo a este ritmo…

-¿No tienes ni el más mínimo amor por tu vida? – Dijo Bella, imaginándose la suerte que tendría ella si probaba algo así, incluso con arneses.

La puerta volvió a sonar e imaginándose quien faltaba, no se movió de su sitio. Cuando Victoria abrió, escuchó su grito de sorpresa al ver a Emmett allí, y el saludo que ambos compartieron. Pero lo que más la dejó fuera de lugar fue el escucharle decir:

-Espero que a Mike no le importe, pero traigo una invitada de última hora.

-No creo que le importe. Ha hecho cena para un regimiento, aunque si tú andas suelto…- La risa de Emmett resonó en todo el pasillo y Bella sintió el fuerte deseo de azuzar una maza para tirársela a la cabeza en cuanto viese su cara. Se conformó con agarrar con fuerza la paleta que tenía en sus manos, pero supuso que con buena puntería, aquella podía ser un arma tan mortífera como un cuchillo.

Por eso se limitó a pensar en los miles de objetos que podría usar en su defensa cuando Emmett apareció en la cocina, que parecía haberse vuelto el punto de encuentro oficial, y torció el gesto al verla.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó, con educación.

-Para algunos.- Dijo ella, sin devolverle las maneras.

-¿No hemos cambiado, no? – Él tampoco parecía estar muy por la labor de aparentar.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

De una altura más que considerable, Emmett siempre había sido la persona más enorme que Bella había conocido. Solía llevar el cabello largo, en suaves ondas, pero parecía haber abandonado ese look tras el evidente corte de pelo que se había hecho. Sus ojos marrones seguían siendo tan oscuros como recordaba, y su expresión, tan atemorizante como seguía viendo en su memoria. Las horas de gimnasio que siempre había procurado le habían conferido aquel aspecto de gladiador exagerado, pero no parecía haber abandonado el hábito de levantar cientos de kilos de pesas.

-Alice.- Llamó con su grave voz, y una muchacha de estatura baja, pelo corto y ojos del mismo marrón que los suyos, apareció a su lado con un rápido movimiento.

Era su hermana, eso era evidente. Aunque a diferencia de Emmett, ella sonreía más abiertamente, como si no tuviese preocupación alguna en la vida y no compartía su amor por el gimnasio, al menos, a primera vista.

Se acercó a ella con un grácil caminar y le sonrió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – A sus espaldas, Emmett bufó exasperado, pero Alice hizo caso omiso a su reacción.

-Claro…- dijo Bella, aturdida, y tendiéndole una bandeja para comenzar a llevar la comida al salón. La joven salió hacia la otra habitación con su mismo habilidoso caminar y los dejó a solas, dado que Victoria parecía haber encontrado algo más interesante en algún otro lado de la casa.

-¿No podemos tener hoy una tregua? – Dijo él, acercándose y cogiendo un par de platos.- No quiero amargarle el plan a Mike.

-¿Una tregua?- Dijo ella, incrédula.- ¿En serio?- La mirada de Emmett era tan oscura como la noche.- Si no fuese por Mike, te habría pateado ese culo en cuanto has puesto un pie aquí.

-¿Podrás contenerte por hoy? Han pasado años desde que…

-¡A cenar!


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-Mike, por favor… - Suplicó Eric con tono quejoso.- No.

-Por mí.- Dijo el aludido, mientras sus labios dibujaban un puchero que no engañaba a ninguno de los presentes.

-Esto es asqueroso.

-Te ha tocado tío. Apechuga.

Eric miró con repulsión el contenido del vaso que tenía delante de él. Mike se había dedicado la última media hora a mezclar los diferentes condimentos de los platos que apenas se habían tocado, creando una especie de batido que hubiese hecho vomitar al hombre con el estómago más fuerte del mundo. El olor de por sí, ya era repulsivo.

-No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto.- Tomó el vaso entre las manos y respiró con fuerza, sin poder creerse que estuviese a punto de tragarse aquella mezcla.

-Tú eras quien presumía de tener un estómago que lo toleraba todo. Y lo has elegido. – El juego de "verdad o prueba" era el favorito de Mike, aunque las preguntas normalmente eran inocentes y las pruebas locuras momentáneas.

Con un esfuerzo supremo, Eric se llevó el vaso a los labios y probó un sorbo. Para sorpresa de todos, se encogió de hombros y lo apuró en poco más de tres tragos. Con todos mirándole boquiabierto, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, se estiró en la silla y se llevó las manos al estómago, algo más hinchado de lo habitual.

-La verdad es que no estaba tan malo.

Victoria emuló el gesto de vomitar y Emmett y Garrett se echaron a reír con fuerza.

-¡Espero que hayas medido los ingredientes Mike! ¡Deberías patentarlo!

Bella se echó a reír a su vez y por enésima vez durante la última media hora, volvió a mirar su teléfono móvil con preocupación.

-¿Nada? – Le dijo Victoria.

-Me dijo que podría retrasarse, pero ya va más de una hora…

-Bueno, quizás hayan tenido una emergencia de última hora. No sería la primera vez.- Dijo, intentando disolver su consternación.

-No…- coincidió ella, volviendo a guardar el aparato y obligándose a centrarse en el segundo trozo de pastel que tenía en su plato. Para deleite de Victoria, había comido bastante más de lo habitual, aunque su estómago se quejaba con fuerza, resentido. Tendría que tomar algo antes de irse a dormir, por el bien de sus nauseas.

-Bella, ¿verdad o prueba?- Dijo de repente Alice, mientras la susodicha terminaba de masticar un nuevo trozo del postre, tan bueno como todo lo demás.

-Verdad.- No pensaba beber ningún mejunje preparado por Mike, por muy segura que estuviese de no querer hablar demasiado.

-Es verdad que… ¿estuviste coladita por Mike en segundo? – Casi se atragantó con el trozo a causa del ataque de risa, pero miró a su anfitrión y dijo con toda la seriedad posible:

-Absolutamente. Me tuvo loca dos años enteros. Pero siempre fuiste demasiado bueno para mí…- dijo con voz melosa, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sabía.- Repuso él siguiendo la broma.

Bella volvió a centrarse en el trozo de tarta que quedaba en su plato mientras escuchaba las ocurrencias del resto. Descubrió que Emmett parecía estar resuelto a seguir con su idea de la tregua, pues no volvió a mencionar nada acerca de ella en toda la tarde, y las veces que se hablaban, lo hacía de forma cortés.

Sin embargo, seguía sin poder perdonarle.

Siguieron con el juego hasta que las ideas se agotaron y el exceso de comida empezó a hacerles apoltronarse en el enorme sofá, sabiendo que Mike habría preparado alguna buena película que les haría pasar un buen rato. Sacó su ordenador portátil para poder reproducirla, pero fue Bella quien tomó la iniciativa de entregarle su regalo y el muchacho estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción cuando vio lo que había en el interior de la caja.

-Si te pido que te cases conmigo, ¿lo harás? – Dijo mientras abrazaba su nuevo (y único) reproductor como si fuese su posesión más preciada.

-Me lo pensaré.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, se dedicó a abrir el resto de regalos y agradecerlos, mientras sus ojos chispeaban emocionados. Eric no estuvo tranquilo hasta que Mike prometió llevar el delantal puesto lo que quedaba de velada, que parecía ser mucho.

-No me digas que estás planeando estrenarlo…- dijo Victoria apesadumbrada cuando colocó el reproductor bajo el enorme televisor y lo conectaba. Encendió la pantalla y la mujer de las noticias apareció en primer plano, mientras él lidiaba con los cables. -En serio Mike, prefiero seguir jugando a…- Pero él no la escuchaba. Cuando se trataba de cine, nada podía sacar a Mike de su ensimismamiento. – En fin…- suspiró derrotada.

-¿Cuál preferís? ¿"American Pie" o…?

-Espera.- La voz de Bella, por su tono, lo acalló al instante. Había clavado su mirada en la pantalla del televisor y su piel empalidecía por segundos.

_-"El edificio afectado por el grave incendio de esta tarde se ha venido abajo cuando los equipos de rescate estaba trabajando en su interior, sacando a los últimos atrapados de sus viviendas. Aún no se sabe nada más de los afectados, aunque esperamos poder seguir avanzándoles más a medida que las noticias vayan llegando"._

-Es la unidad de James.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Victoria, mirando las imágenes aturdida.

-Ese es el equipo de James.- Reconocía a los hombres que salían en pantalla, reconocía el número de su unidad, los uniformes…

-Había escuchado algo hace un par de horas, pero dijeron que no era nada grave…- dijo alguien, pero su mente ya no lo asimiló. Parecía haberse sumido en un sueño del que no podría despertar.

-Tengo que ir. Tengo que ir allí ahora mismo.

-Bella…- Victoria intentó detenerla, pero ella ya se había levantado y se dirigía a toda prisa al recibidor en busca de su abrigo. – No puedes ir allí así porque sí, por las noticias: quizás James no esté ahí.

-Tengo que ir.- Repitió como una autómata, abriendo la puerta. Escuchó varios pasos tras ella, pero no se giró a comprobar quienes eran.

Hacía más frío de lo habitual.

-Al menos, deja que te lleve. Yo conduzco. – Escuchó más voces de asentimiento tras ella, pero no les prestó atención. Tan sólo sintió como Victoria hurgaba en su bolsillo y cogía las llaves de su coche, aparcado a apenas un par de metros de la vivienda de Mike, y ya accionaba la manilla del automóvil aún y cuando Victoria no lo había abierto.

El trayecto se le hizo tan corto como el lapso de tiempo de un mísero minuto.

Los restos del humo aún eran visibles en el cielo, en forma de mancha borrosa que ocultaba el firmamento. Había más gente de lo habitual en la calle, curiosos que miraban de un lado a otro y hablaban entre ellos, comentando el suceso. Un par de coches de policía les adelantó a toda velocidad, con las luces encendidas y las sirenas a todo volumen. El pitido se metió en sus oídos y la acompañó hasta que Victoria paró el coche cerca de la zona afectada y salió de su interior a toda velocidad.

El olor a humo y angustia era inaguantable, y estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Pero a pesar de las nauseas, siguió caminando con paso presuroso hasta la zona donde policías, ambulancias, bomberos y demás efectivos se habían desplegado: la multitud que los rodeaba era tres veces mayor al número de oficiales allí presentes. Se abrió paso prácticamente a codazos, sin disculparse con nadie y sin escuchar sus quejas, con la firme idea de llegar cuanto antes hasta alguien que le pudiese decir dónde estaba James. No sabía si Victoria la seguía, pero no se giró para comprobarlo.

Llegó a su meta, pero cuando intentó cruzar el cordón de seguridad, un policía la detuvo.

-Señorita, no puede…- Ella se zafó de su brazo como pudo, intentó articular las palabras que le permitirían pasar, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Las nauseas eran cada vez mayores, y observar la grotesca escena que tenía lugar ante ella no hacía más que alentar aquella sensación.

Entre cascotes, muebles destrozados, hierros aún humeantes y demás materiales, podía ver las lonas que cubrían los cadáveres de aquellos que habían tenido la suerte de poder ser sacados de entre los escombros. Porque si algo le quedó claro en cuanto vio todo ello, fue que nadie podría salir vivo de un derrumbamiento así.

Intentó volver a pasar, pero el policía, perdiendo sus nervios, la empujó hacia la multitud, que estuvo a punto de hacerle retroceder. Pero una mano la asió con fuerza del brazo y no permitió que la moviesen de allí.

-Está conmigo.- Dijo una voz a su lado.

-¿Y usted es…? – Respondió el policía, desconfiado, mirando fijamente al enorme muchacho.

-Emmett McCarty. Soy el inspector jefe del departamento de policía de la zona norte. – El policía intentó decir algo, pero Emmett le tendió la placa antes de que pudiese esbozar ninguna palabra. – Y puede pasar. Yo me hago cargo.

El hombre no pudo más que asentir y Bella cruzó la cinta con un rápido movimiento. Ésa vez sí sintió los pasos de Emmett a sus espaldas, pero si el que él estuviese significaba poder encontrar información sobre James, no le importaba.

-Bella, espera. – Vio que iba directa a la unidad de bomberos de James y la agarró del brazo nuevamente, con más fuerza de la habitual.- Espera, no podemos acercarnos así como así. Ven. – Se dejó llevar entre policías, camillas con heridos y bomberos, hasta la zona en dónde un par de hombres conversaban con gesto nervioso y el claro brillo del sudor resbalando por sus frentes.

-¡Emmett!- Dijo uno de ellos, al verlo allí.

-Paul.- Saludó él, con un gesto rápido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que…

-No tengo tiempo Paul.- Le cortó rápidamente.- Necesito que compruebes un nombre. James Dallas, de la unidad de bomberos del distrito este.

-Dame un segundo.- El tal Paul se acercó hasta una mesa de plástico a no demasiados metros de ellos y volvió con una pequeña carpeta, que ya había abierto y que hojeaba con rapidez. Suspiró, pero fue un gesto que no significó nada más allá del mero cansancio.- Hay un James Dallas.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó Bella, haciendo que los tres pares de ojos se desviasen hacia ella.

-Fueron la primera unidad en llegar.- Ella lo miró con ansia, esperando más información.- Lo siento Emmett, pero no sabemos quién está debajo de todo eso y quién no. – La cara de Emmett se transformó casi por arte de magia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no podéis llevar el control de quien está aquí y quién ha sido sepultado? ¿Es una broma?- Todo lo que Bella había querido decir, lo soltó él en poco menos de cinco segundos.

-Comprende que algunos bomberos han tenido que ser evacuados al hospital por intoxicación por el carbono… Y después del derrumbamiento, algunos también han sido trasladados. Y entenderás que, con este caos, lo primordial es sacar a todo el que esté ahí debajo cuanto antes. No pararnos a preguntarnos quién es cada uno. Para eso ya habrá tiempo después.- Atajó Paul, con tono enfadado.

-Genial.- Masculló Emmett, tirándose del pelo.- ¿Qué nos recomiendas? – Sabía que después de todo, Bella haría lo que quisiese, pero necesitaba tener una directriz a la que hacer optar en caso de estar desorientada.

-Hay una tienda para heridos que han montado los medios sanitarios. Esperad allí, os informarán mejor que yo. De todos modos…- miró a Bella apenado. – esperemos que no sea nada.

-Gracias.

Ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos y tardaron poco más de un minuto en divisar la tienda que Paul les había mencionado. Se quedaron en una esquina para molestar lo menos posible, y Bella se giró para evitar ver el espectáculo de heridas sangrientas y gente sin consciencia y con pocas posibilidades de salir adelante.

-Iré a ver si averiguo algo.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Emmett antes de salir por la puerta de la tienda, y ni siquiera recordaba cuando se lo había dicho. No recordaba el momento, porque esas horas quedaron parcialmente borradas de su recuerdo.

Porque el mundo no era justo, el mundo no le iba a regalar un poco de buena fortuna ni en su momento más aciago. El mundo no iba a ser benevolente con ella, y las opciones tampoco. Si la probabilidad era que algo saliese mal, lo haría, sin tener en cuenta el daño que podía llegar a ocasionar: nada podía salir bien.

En un punto de la madrugada, horas después de su llegada, Emmett volvió a entrar en la tienda.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y no necesitó decir nada más.

En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviese, como si de repente esos últimos cinco años de su vida no hubiesen ocurrido jamás. Porque la persona con los que los había compartido se había marchado para siempre, era un desconocido, era un cuerpo sin esencia que ya no le transmitía nada.

Estaba muerto y con él morían sus recuerdos, la poca esperanza que había tenido en su vida.

En aquel momento, apenas habiendo reaccionado, fue Emmett quien estuvo a su lado en todo momento.

Y fue el inicio de la historia más grande de su vida.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-La verdad es que esto es un poco muy… feo.

Le metió un codazo en las costillas y Emmett se dobló sobre sí mismo, aunque el daño había sido ínfimo.

-Ten un poco de respeto. Aquí está el último año de mi vida. – Miró las delicadas piezas de porcelana que había restaurado con tanto cuidado durante los últimos doce meses y sonrió. – De esto dependen muchas cosas.

-Da igual. Siguen siendo feas, de serie.

Rozó con sus dedos la delicada porcelana del jarrón y sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos.

-Tú eres feo de serie Emmett, y nadie te lo echa en cara.

-Punto para ti. – Admitió él, pasando a ver la siguiente pieza, que en su mente catalogó como un adefesio inerte.

Durante el último año y medio, Emmett había sido su punto de apoyo inicial, quizás por el hecho de ser la única persona que estuvo presente en el que había sido el peor momento de su vida. Su cerebro lo había almacenado de tal manera que, entre todos los problemas que en ese momento tenía, no podría encontrarlo ni aunque quisiese rescatarlo.

Un duelo por una pérdida así era una cosa, estar a punto de perder el trabajo, casa y todo lo que tenía, era otra. Su trabajo se había visto tan afectado por la repentina muerte de James que no había sido capaz de arrancar en nada, de hacer nada bien durante la última época de su vida. Si aquella última exposición no conseguía un mínimo renombre, podía darse por perdida. Tendría que empezar de cero, con una recomendación pésima por parte del museo y sus ganas de seguir adelante notablemente reducidas. Por eso Emmett se esforzaba tanto en mantener su ánimo en alza, la apoyaba siempre que podía y la veía en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos años atrás, de no ser por él se habría derrumbado mucho antes.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?- Preguntó Emmett, mirando con poca atención una taza china del siglo XII.-Madre mía, rómpela y nos harás un favor a todos.

-Lo llevo bien, gracias.- Contestó ella sin prestar atención a sus palabras posteriores.

-Pero… - Ella se mordió el labio y no lo miró, sino que siguió examinando las piezas una a una para asegurarse que todo estaba correcto.

-Es duro. Ha pasado poco más de un año y medio, pero sigue ahí.

Emmett no dijo nada más, evitando el tema todo lo posible y así su dolor. Bastaba con saber lo que realmente pensaba para al menos estar satisfecho, dado que cuando ella quisiese hablar, lo haría sin tapujos.

-Mañana veremos qué ocurre.- Dijo él, cambiando de tema con rapidez.

-¿Vendrás? – Dijo ella, súbitamente más animada con la idea.

-Por supuesto.

Con una mejor perspectiva de lo que el día siguiente le depararía, ambos salieron de la sala del museo y se aseguraron de dejar todo en su lugar correspondiente y bajo la seguridad necesaria. Los dos guardas de seguridad habían recibido las instrucciones adecuadas para que el lugar permaneciese a salvo y Bella se marchó más tranquila sabiendo que alguien se quedaba a cargo de la exposición.

-¿Quieres cenar?

-Dios, vamos a por pizza.

-¿Vas a comer pizza?- Sonrió. Bella era dada a olvidarse de comer cuando tenía entre manos algo que le creaba estrés y su proposición había sido más con la mera intención de obligarla a comer aunque fuese medio bocadillo. Por lo visto, la idea iba a tener más éxito del esperado.

A un par de manzanas del museo, había un restaurante italiano que Emmett conocía muy bien, dado que su comisaría estaba a pocos metros del mismo y no eran pocas las veces que solían encargar allí algún capricho a deshoras. El local estaba lleno, pero por suerte consiguieron mesa pronto y antes de poder pensar mucho más, ya habían pedido.

-¿Seguro que esto no te sentará mal?- Dijo cuando llegó su pedido, unas pizzas de tamaño importante, al menos para ella.

-Emmett, si quieres comer más, pide otra. Te invito.

-En absoluto.- Su preocupación se debía más a saber que una ingesta desproporcionadamente habitual de comida no le sentaría para nada bien, aunque su declinación también iba en parte a que la situación económica de Bella no era precisamente para andar derrochándolo en cenas de ningún tipo.

-Entonces... ¿has pensado qué harás después?- Le preguntó minutos después, tras comprobar que comía con la normalidad de un ser humano común.

-Primero quiero que esto salga. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, y aún menos planes a largo plazo. Si me ilusiono y luego sale mal…- dijo amargamente, pensando por un leve segundo todo lo que podía pasar.

-No tiene por qué salir mal.- Emmett la miró fijamente, pero descubrió que en lugar de seguir con su expresión seria, sonreía, aunque dicha mueca se debía más a la ironía que a la diversión.

-¿Más de un año conociéndome seriamente y aún no te has percatado de mi mala suerte?

-Bueno, no es para tanto… - Ella clavó sus ojos en los de él.

-Esta mañana, casi prendo fuego a la casa. Y no, no es que no sepa cocinar, es que sin saber cómo, una servilleta ha ido parar al único fuego que por supuesto, estaba encendido. Y cuando he tratado de apagarlo con el pequeño extintor que tengo por si acaso, éste ha fallado; y como no, al ir a ahogar el fuego con una manta mojada, habían cortado el agua durante unas horas. – Emmett contuvo la respiración hasta que dejó de hablar.- ¿Es mala suerte? Yo creo que no.- Puntualizó con aquel mismo tono irónico.

-Quizás sea mejor que mañana no salgas de casa. – Bromeó él, aunque realmente se había quedado asombrado de ese pequeño cúmulo de incidencias en menos de diez minutos.

-Y eso sin contar, que casi me atropellan, porque el semáforo que estaba en verde para cruzar, de repente volvía a estar en rojo, cuando sólo había dado dos pasos tras el cambio.- Miró por la ventana y suspiró.- Creo que ahí fuera hay algo que quiere matarme.

-Bueno…- quiso quitarle hierro al asunto.- ¿Has roto algún espejo? – Bella desvió la mirada hacia él con amargura.- No lo sé…- se acobardó.- Suelo pensar que todo eso es psicológico. Si tienes en mente que tu suerte es nula, así será. Si en cambio piensas lo contrario, serás un poco más afortunada.

-Te lo digo por propia experiencia: eso no funciona.

-Haz un intento.

-Como quieras…- Intentó pensar en algo positivo, pero no se pudo quitar de la cabeza la idea de que quizás lo que terminase incendiándose fuese el museo al completo.

Terminaron de cenar con tranquilidad, intentando hablar de temas más triviales, y finalmente Emmett quedó satisfecho por cómo fue la velada. Bella parecía mucho más animada de lo que acostumbraba a estar, y aquello lo tranquilizaba. Ver como día a día se desgastaba no era algo agradable para nadie, y ninguno sabía cómo hacer para que recuperase un mínimo de esperanza en ella.

Porque la esperanza en sí misma era lo que había perdido totalmente.

Tras la insistente negativa por parte de Bella para que la acompañase hasta casa, Emmett tuvo que dejarla marchar. Pidió un taxi, y mientras se alejaba, se giró para ver cómo el que había sido su mejor amigo durante los últimos meses se quedaba mirando con preocupación como el coche se alejaba.

Había tenido que vender el coche meses atrás, al verse imposibilitada por seguir manteniendo uno de tan alta gama, pero en momentos como aquel se preguntaba si realmente habría sido un sacrificio de tal magnitud seguir con su automóvil; pero acto seguido los recuerdos volvían a ella y confirmaba que había sido una idea saludable.

Decidió bajarse del coche un par de calles antes de su casa, por mera seguridad. El que un hombre desconocido la llevase hasta la misma puerta de su casa, con su suerte, no le parecía muy buena idea. Además, a las once de la noche, esa zona de Phoenix no era particularmente peligrosa. Siguió el consejo de Emmett y decidió pensar en positivo, para evadir su mala suerte. No tenía porqué pasarle nada en menos de medio kilómetro de distancia.

Pagó el taxi y esperó a que se perdiese de vista antes de echar a andar. Una vez las luces desaparecieron por la esquina de la calle más próxima a su derecha, se encaminó hacia la izquierda con paso rápido pero sin parecer demasiado nerviosa. Sabía que si contaba hasta cien, estaría en casa antes de terminar de hacerlo.

-Uno, dos, tres…- empezó a contar en voz baja, haciendo coincidir cada paso que daba con el número que sus labios decían.

Un grupo de chavales que pasaban por el otro lado de la acera silbaron y gritaron, pero si fue por ella, Bella hizo caso omiso. Siguió caminando a la misma velocidad, sin variar el tamaño de sus pisadas ni su cuenta en ningún momento.

-Treinta y cinco, treinta y seis, treinta y siete, treinta y ocho…- Durante lo que fue un minuto más, siguió aquella metodología, hasta que en la lejanía pudo divisar la fachada de su casa, y sus nervios (porque a pesar de todo, aquellas situaciones la ponían de los nervios) parecieron aplacarse poco a poco.

-Sesenta y ocho, sesenta y nueve, setenta, setenta y uno…- Sin saber el motivo, su corazón empezó a latir con mucha más fuerza, incluso comenzó a sentir palpitaciones en su cuello. Se giró, pero tras ella no había nadie. Sin embargo, podía sentir como la mirada de alguien se clavaba en su nuca, como esos ojos seguían sus pasos detenidamente.

Se detuvo instintivamente y esperó, como si de un momento a otro pudiese escuchar los pasos de quien quiera que la estuviese mirando tras ella. Sin embargo, el silencio era casi absoluto. Aparte de los sonidos naturales de la noche, los coches en la lejanía, y las voces de aquellos jóvenes que había dejado bastante atrás, no oía nada más. Ni siquiera soplaba el viento a su alrededor.

Pero no era capaz de evadir aquella sensación de vigilancia extrema.

Reanudó su marcha, decidiendo no volver la vista hacia atrás por ningún motivo que no estuviese justificado. El que tuviese esa incesante idea no era excusa suficiente como para darle tanta importancia.

Su casa estaba a poco menos de cincuenta metros.

Sin saber porqué, y a pesar de no quererle darle aquella, echó a correr.

Apenas tardó diez segundos en darles fin a los pocos metros restantes que la separaban de su destino, pero mientras había la puerta de casa y se introducía en ella, habría podido jurar que había visto una sombra pasar por encima de ella.

Aterrada, cerró la puerta con firmeza, echó la llave, el cerrojo y la fina e inútil cadena. Agudizó el oído esperando escuchar algún paso en el exterior pero nuevamente, no había nada. El mismo silencio la asustaba. Paralizada aún en el recibidor, dio a tientas con el interruptor de la luz e incluso dio un ligero salto cuando la encendió, como si hubiese estado esperando que alguien la estuviese mirando fijamente desde las escaleras. No creía en fantasmas, pero con su suerte, dichos entes podrían incluso estar montando una fiesta en el segundo piso.

Demasiado asustada como para subir, fue hasta el salón y encendió la tele, dejando la luz del mismo encendida. Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose el estar sola, antes de sentarse y quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos.

Puso un canal cualquiera, subió el volumen lo suficiente como para no molestar a nadie y tener algo de ruido a su alrededor y se cubrió con la manta que había a los pies del sofá.

Sin saber cómo pudo hacerlo ni en qué momento, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

* * *

.

Justin caminaba por el pasillo con paso tranquilo, sin inmutarse, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y guiándose por las pequeñas luces del suelo. Cruzó las manos tras su espalda y estuvo tentado de empezar a silbar, pero no estaba solo y podría asustar a su compañero.

Había hecho la última ronda hacía menos de media hora, pero aún así le habían remarcado que aquella noche era imprescindible realizarlas con más asiduidad que de costumbre, por el valor de las piezas que había allí.

"¿Cómo narices las han estado cuidando hasta ahora?", se preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la sala en dónde estaba la exposición que sería mostrada al día siguiente. La puerta seguía tan cerrada como horas atrás, antes de que la restauradora y el policía se marchasen. Aún no entendía la devoción que sentían por unas estúpidas piezas de porcelana que eran más viejas que su propia tatarabuela, pero era lo mismo que pensaba del resto de cuadros y muestras del museo.

Aceleró el paso para terminar cuanto antes aquella ronda y poder sentarse junto a Matt en la cabina de los guardas de seguridad a echar una partida a las cartas o a tomar café bien caliente.

Apenas había dado dos pasos alejándose de la sala de la exposición cuando escuchó un enorme estrépito dentro de la misma.

Con el corazón en un puño, se acercó a la puerta, pero la restauradora era la única que tenía las llaves, y no había más acceso que esa entrada.

-¿Qué narices…? – Cogió su walkie talkie y envió una rápida señal a su compañero.- Matt, mira si en la sala 334 hay alguien. –Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Un segundo.- Escuchó el sonido del joven moviéndose posiblemente hacia las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad y esperó.- No, no hay nadie.

-¿Ves algo raro? – Volvió a esperar pacientemente mientras Matt miraba.

-No…- quizás se había caído algo sin importancia, algo mal colocado…- ¡Justin, algo se está moviendo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Uno de los jarrones!

-¡¿Cómo que se está moviendo uno de los jarrones?! ¡¿Quién está ahí dentro?!- Fue un grito para ambos, para quien quiera que estuviese tras la puerta y su compañero.

-¡No hay nadie! – Escuchó otro estrépito, señal de que algo más había quedado hecho pedazos en el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay nadie?!- El siguiente susurro le puso los pelos de punta.

-Justin… se está moviendo otra vez…- antes de poder preguntar nada, el walkie talkie volvió a emitir un débil sonido antes de que la voz de Matt volviese a escucharse por el mismo.- Solo. Se está moviendo solo.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-Los guardas de seguridad están seguros de lo que vieron, pero no tiene lógica…- Le decía Victoria mientras Bella cogía con delicadeza uno de los pedazos de la porcelana, sintiendo que también era un pedazo de su vida.

-Ya, los jarrones se mueven solos. Y qué coincidencia, pero justo la cinta no puede ser visualizada por un "error informático imposible de solucionar".- Citó al encargado.- Claro. – Victoria se mordió el labio al escuchar el más que evidente y justificado tono de fastidio de su voz. Se agachó a su lado y la miró fijamente.

-Esto no ha sido culpa tuya.- Dijo claramente, pero el rostro de Bella no varió.

-Tuve que dejarlos en una posición inadecuada. Se han debido caer… por alguna corriente de aire o algo.- Intentaba encontrar una explicación racional a lo que los guardas de seguridad habían afirmado, pero le resultaba imposible creerlo.

-Sea lo que sea, no hay vuelta atrás.- No habría manera de volver a colocar las piezas. No había reparación posible. La despedirían y con razones. – Más me vale ir pensando qué voy a hacer. – La amargura del momento era lo que le permitía pensar fríamente, sin permitirse derrumbarse todavía: ya tendría tiempo para ello cuando asumiese la situación actual y analizase la nueva.

-Bells, si necesitas cualquier cosa…- Sin mirar a Victoria, aún con dos piezas de porcelana en su mano, negó.

-No. No voy a ser una carga para nadie. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Siempre puedes trabajar en otro…

-No, no voy a poder. Esto terminará por arruinarme, mi reputación se irá al traste…- entonces comprendió sus palabras y sonrió con ironía.- Más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Victoria no pudo decir nada más. Sabía que cualquier palabra que dijese ese momento sería vana, ya que Bella no atendería a razones, pero no la culpaba por ello: ella misma se habría vuelto loca de estar en su situación. En poco menos de dos años, estaba a punto de perder todo lo que le había dado estabilidad en los últimos siete. Su trabajo, su pareja, su vida.

Recogió las piezas más grandes de porcelana y las dejó sobre uno de los expositores; las miró fijamente, esperando hallar el modo de volver a recomponerlas perfectamente, pero la parte negativa de su mente, muy superior a la parte positiva, le gritaba que se dejase de tonterías y fuese a recoger sus cosas rápidamente.

-Bueno. Es lo que hay.- Dijo con una resignación que cogió por sorpresa a Victoria.- Voy a por mis cosas.

-Ni siquiera te han despedido.- Respondió su amiga, asombrada y levantándose también.

-Créeme: no tardarán.

En menos de una hora se reunió con su jefe quien le pidió amablemente que se llevase todas sus pertenencias, que lo lamentaba profundamente, y una sarta de tonterías que no escuchó. Al igual que ella, intentó encontrar una explicación a lo ocurrido por la noche, pero sin la cinta de seguridad, era imposible poder defender que había sido algún ladrón, o algo en mal estado del propio museo, lo que había causado tal accidente. Quizás con eso se hubiese salvado.

Mientras caminaba directa a la salida del museo, comenzó a planear rápidamente qué era lo que podía hacer dada su nueva y precaria situación. Nunca había sido demasiado derrochadora, y ahora gracias a sus ahorros podría subsistir varios meses hasta que encontrase algo, aunque se hallara sin fuerzas para hacerlo. Estaba tan cansada de todo que lo único que ansiaba era dormir y dormir hasta olvidarse de lo que era estar despierta.

Quería paz.

Victoria insistió en llevarla hasta casa y, por una vez, no se negó. Con todas sus pertenencias encima, se pasó todo el viaje en coche en silencio, mirando por la ventanilla pero sin ver nada. Su amiga no se arriesgó a decir nada, dejándola cavilar, sumergirse en su mente, sabiendo que no sería de mucha ayuda dijese lo que dijese. Si Bella había dejado algo claro desde que la conocía, era que prefería estar sola a preocupar a nadie. Ni en la situación más necesitada y urgente les pediría ayuda; no era por orgullo, ni por vanidad, sino por la simple idea de no querer molestar a nadie. Sin saber que pensando así, sólo conseguía preocuparlos aún más de lo que normalmente lo estaban, al menos desde hacía los últimos meses.

-Bella, ¿seguro que…?- Dijo Victoria una vez detuvo el coche frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Seguro.- Respondió ella, sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase.

-Cualquier cosa, tienes mi número de teléfono, el de Mike, Emmett… sabes que todos estaremos ahí.

-Lo sé. Pero en serio Vic… lo que necesito ahora, es estar un tiempo a solas.

-No pienses demasiado. Mañana será otro día, analizaremos la situación y veremos las cosas de otro modo, ya lo verás…- Pero a pesar de la sonrisa alentadora de Victoria, Bella no reaccionó ante sus palabras.

-No te preocupes. Estaré bien.- Repitió, consiguiendo que su amiga suspirase y se encogiese de hombros.

Evitando que dijese nada más, Bella se giró y cruzó el jardín, hasta la casa. Cuando volvió a mirar a la carretera, Victoria ya había emprendido la marcha de nuevo y se alejaba lentamente calle abajo, probablemente sin apartar la mirada del espejo retrovisor, asegurándose de que entraba en casa.

Encendió las luces, y fue cómo si toda la casa se le cayese encima.

De repente, lo abrumador de su soledad estuvo a punto de hacerle gritar de impotencia. Sabía que podía contar con sus amigos, pero no podría tirar de ellos siempre, no podría estar pendiente de vivir una vida gracias a ellos. Pero si no era capaz de salir adelante, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Desde la desaparición de James había evadido los pensamientos auto-destructivos que todos los días intentaban abrirse paso en su cabeza, gritándole que se rindiese y diese todo por perdido: había jugado sus cartas, había apostado todo y había perdido. Sus ganas y fuerzas para comenzar otra partida eran nulas. Deseó que en ese mismo instante se abriese un boquete en el suelo, éste la tragase y pudiese desaparecer hasta que el mundo dejase de tener problemas con ella.

Dejó la caja en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, decidiendo recogerla cuando hubiese descansado. Sentía una angustia que sabía que no podría quitarse de encima hasta encontrar una solución a su problema, aunque ésta no fuese sencilla: tuvo la misma sensación de agobio que sintió a las pocas semanas del accidente de James, sólo que esa vez lo sintió amplificado, como si su único objetivo fuese hacerse con el espacio vital de sus pulmones y terminar ahogándola. Como si eso fuese lo que su cuerpo quería en realidad.

Subió a su habitación, pero fue directa al baño. Necesitaba refrescarse, pensar, aclararse… cualquier actividad que le permitiese mantenerse fría, algo que poco a poco iba dejando de hacer: si se descontrolaba, si dejaba que la desesperación que ocultaba se adueñase de ella, terminaría por hundirla.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriese con fuerza. Humedeció una de sus manos y refrescó su frente, dejando que las gotas de agua cayesen por sus mejillas, sustituyendo a lo que sus ojos deseaban dejar caer. Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba de nuevo y que sus ojos volvían a escocer, pero nuevamente dejó de pensar en el tema y consiguió parar aquel proceso.

Buscó en uno de los cajones del pequeño mueble del baño algo que pudiese tranquilizarla un rato, algo que la hiciese dormir y no soñase nada más. Algo que impidiese que sus demonios personales hiciesen acto de presencia aquella noche.

Destapó el bote de tranquilizantes que su médico le había recetado hacía meses, para poder usarlas en caso de que el asunto de James la desbordase: en aquel entonces, no había sentido la necesidad de usar ninguna, dado que tenía una motivación en su vida que le ayudaba a centrarse en otras cosas y evadir el dolor.

Pero en ese momento, no tenía nada.

Durante unos segundos, su mirada se perdió en el interior del mismo, en las pequeñas grajeas que había en su interior. Una conseguiría tranquilizarla, dos la harían dormir, tres conseguirían que se evadiese de su mundo durante unas horas, cuatro… desconocía los efectos.

Dejó caer en su mano varias grajeas, sin llegar a contarlas: en su interior tenía miedo de conocer la cantidad exacta. Sería algo sencillo, indoloro. Ni siquiera tenía por qué ser dramático, sería simple, rápido, concluyente.

Sus dedos juguetearon con las pequeñas píldoras y suspiró. Llenó un vaso de agua que siempre dejaba en el lavabo y cerró el grifo.

Se miró en el espejo y por primera vez en meses, sintió una extraña seguridad.

En el piso inferior, el timbre sonó con fuerza.

Giró la cabeza hacia su habitación: había dejado las luces encendidas, pero eso no tenía porqué significar que hubiese alguien en casa. Podría haber salido, haber tenido una emergencia. No tenía por qué contestar.

Desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el espejo y bebió un trago de agua que para sus papilas gustativas se activasen, pero la sensación fue el haber bebido ácido. Sentía tales ganas de vomitar que se planteó si el efecto sería el mismo de no poder controlar su estómago.

El timbre volvió a sonar, con más insistencia, dos veces.

Cerró los ojos y esperó un minuto, cuyos segundos contó uno a uno. Se aburrirían de esperar y se largarían, la dejarían en paz. Abajo, no se oía nada más, ni siquiera en la calle. Ni un coche, ni pisadas, ni el roce de la verja del jardín abriéndose.

Su respiración se aceleró cuando con su otra mano cogió una de las píldoras y la llevó hasta sus labios. Por un segundo sintió miedo, pero otro impulso de su propio subconsciente hizo que abriese la boca.

El timbre sonó con desesperación, hasta seis, siete, ocho, diez veces.

Quien quiera que fuese, parecía estar haciéndolo aposta.

Y de repente toda su perspectiva cambió y se percató de la locura que había estado a punto de hacer.

Dejó la píldora en su sitio, arrojó el resto por el retrete y se aseguró de dejar el bote vacío. Luego, recopilando todos los insultos que se le iban ocurriendo a medida que se quitaba la chaqueta, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y con tres zancadas enormes, llegó hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué…?! –Y por algún motivo, no pudo seguir.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó él, con una sonrisa que denotaba amabilidad por todos lados.- Se me ha estropeado el coche a dos metros de tu puerta y me preguntaba si podrías dejarme hacer una llamada.- Volvió a sonreír más abiertamente y Bella tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para poder respirar con normalidad. – Si es posible.- Remató él, como si supiese que ella no podría negarse ni aunque quisiese.

-Claro…- Se hizo a un lado y él entró. Durante un leve segundo pasó por su mente la idea de que fuese un violador en potencia o un asesino en serie, pero sus ganas de vivir se habían recuperado casi al completo y no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Sus ojos volaron hasta el pequeño armario de la entrada, donde guardaba un tosco bate de béisbol que usaría en caso de ser necesario.- Hay un teléfono en el salón. – Le indicó, mirándole fijamente e intentando averiguar si su primer miedo estaba en lo cierto.

A pesar de que en el exterior no hacía demasiado frío, iba cubierto hasta el cuello y exceptuando las manos. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros, y no podía averiguar que más bajo la chaqueta negra; en su cuello asomaba una bufanda de color morado oscuro, la cual contrastaba fuertemente con la palidez de su piel.

Porque eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención.

Quizás tendría que sacar una ristra de ajos y buscar un crucifijo con rapidez. Había visto demasiadas películas de las cuales sacar el modo de terminar con él si…

No, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras que acentuaban aún más su mirada. La composición de su rostro le recordó a los cuadros antiguos que había tenido que restaurar varias veces, a la proporción que se asomaba en su nariz, en sus pómulos, en sus labios, en su barbilla, en lo liso de su piel, perfecta, sin irregularidades, ni siquiera había una sola arruga…

Miró a la cocina e intentó recordar donde había guardado los ajos.

Él no pareció darse cuenta de su escrutinio mientras marcaba un número en el que Bella ni se fijó y hablaba suavemente por él, pidiendo la ayuda de la que momentos atrás le había hablado. Un asesino en serie no se delataría de esa manera, a menos que fuese un morboso masoquista al que le gustase dar pistas de sus crímenes.

Dejó el teléfono, se giró hacia ella y se pasó la mano por su cabello, de un color broncíneo con matices dorados y castaños y volvió a esbozar la misma sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Colmillos, ajos, crucifijos, agua bendita, una estaca de madera… comenzó a enumerar.

-Gracias. Pensaba que tendría que quedarme ahí fuera toda la noche, con el frío que hace…

-No hace tanto.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Mi centro de regulación de la temperatura aún está un poco alterado. – Dijo él, divertido.

-Claro… - Nuevamente, una sombra de diversión apareció en sus ojos verdes.

-Acabo de mudarme.- Aclaró, despejando todas sus dudas. Costaba hacerse al clima de Phoenix, aunque él no parecía alguien que hubiese estado expuesto al sol demasiado como para que aquella temperatura le pareciese fría.

-¿Sí?- Dijo Bella, sin saber qué más decir.- ¿No encontraste un sitio mejor?- Se mofó, imaginándose cuáles serían los motivos de que alguien decidiese irse a vivir a aquella zona.

-No encontré ninguno más interesante, por llamarlo de algún modo.

-Buen punto. – Admitió ella.

-La grúa llegará en una hora. Será mejor si espero fuera o quizás piense que era una broma.

-Bueno… - Dijo ella mirando la puerta cerrada y ya habiéndose olvidado del bate de béisbol y de la ristra de ajos.- Si quieres, espera aquí. Creo que tengo algo de café y… -hizo memoria, pero no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había decidido comer algo en aquella casa.- algo de comer. – Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, pero él no dijo nada, sino que siguió sonriendo.

-Un café estará bien, gracias.- Se giró hacia la cocina, pero su voz volvió a paralizarla.- Por cierto… Soy Edward. – Se presentó él, tendiéndole la mano, que ella aceptó.

-Bella.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Bebió un largo trago de su botella de cerveza y Emmett la miró desconfiado.

-Así que… le abres la puerta a un desconocido, le invitas a pasar e incluso le sirves un café. –Bella dejó la botella sobre la mesa y comenzó a arrancar la etiqueta de la misma, destrozándola poco a poco con sus dedos. – Se nota que no ves demasiada televisión.

-No creas…- dijo ella, recordando los pensamientos que la habían invadido momentos antes de dejar pasar a Edward a su casa. – Me estuve planteando coger un jarrón y estallárselo en la cabeza.

-Bien. Veo que ves demasiada televisión.

-Necesitaba ayuda. Se la di. Punto final. – A pesar de todo, no le había contado a Emmett que prácticamente gracias a su intrusión no había hecho ninguna tontería. No quería ni imaginarse qué hubiese pasado si ese hombre no hubiese llamado a su puerta y pedido ayuda: le dio el suficiente tiempo para enfriarse y recapacitar. Y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan pronto. Aún tenía bazas con las qué jugar.

-Bueno… cambiando de tema.- Agradeció que Emmett así lo hiciese.- ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Por ahora, ninguno. Tengo algo de dinero con el que podré tirar una temporada, aunque empezaré a buscar trabajo de lo que sea.

-Intenta encontrarlo en esto que te gusta.- Insistió su amigo, al igual que había hecho Victoria horas atrás.

-De lo que sea.- Miró con pesar a la barra de la cafetería y se imaginó a sí misma detrás de una: casi acto seguido supo que iba a terminar amargada, no por el trabajo, sino por ella misma. Estar cara al público sirviendo bebidas no era para nada lo suyo, pero si no encontraba nada más, tendría que tragarse sus ganas y asumir lo que le viniese encima.

-Puedo mirar si…

-No. Quiero conseguirlo yo.

-¿Podrías dejar por una vez en tu vida que te ayudase?

-Lo has estado haciendo estos últimos meses. Ya te debo demasiado.- Emmett miró la botella que aún tenía en sus manos y se preguntó el número de puntos que deberían darle si le atizaba con ella en la cabeza.

-¿Y si intentas enseñar manualidades?

-Soy restauradora Emmett, no…

-Pero pintabas.- Le cortó él, recordando aquella vieja afición.- O eso creo recordar.

-De eso hace ya tantos años que no sé ni cómo agarrar un pincel…

-Pues es cuestión de volver a intentarlo, ¿no crees? – Viendo el brillo que había aparecido repentinamente en sus ojos, Bella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a no desengañarlo: sabía que cuanto más reticente se mostrase, Emmett se mostraría aún más cabezón. – Tengo que irme.- Dijo mirando su reloj.- Mi turno empieza en media hora y tengo que hacer un repaso a ciertas… personas…

-¿Algo va mal? – Nuevamente, agradeció el cambio de tema de conversación.

-No demasiado mal.- Sin levantarse de la silla, comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta.- Una serie de robos en varios vecindarios, nada de qué preocuparse.- Dijo con tono ausente.

-¿Nada de qué preocuparse?- Repitió ella, incrédula.

-Bueno… hay indicios que muestran una posible relación entre robo y robo, pero dado que no se han llevado nada de importancia…

-¿Entonces a qué se supone que entran? – Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que en las casas que han entrado no han encontrado lo que buscaban.

-Sí… totalmente tranquilizador. – Replicó ella con ironía. Si Emmett aún no se había percatado de su suerte, no se daría cuenta de que la probabilidad de que su casa fuese la siguiente era potencialmente más elevada que la de nadie más de Phoenix. Si el ladrón iba a sentir en algún momento alguna extraña fijación por otra casa, casi seguro sería la suya, ahora que conocía la noticia. No había nada mejor para mantenerse alejada de la mala suerte que evitar cualquier tema que pudiese llamarla: como aquél.

-Lo cogeremos.

-Eso espero.- Quizás sí sería buena idea sacar el bate de béisbol del armario y meterlo bajo la cama, por si acaso.

-Hablando de cama…- dijo ella, pensando en voz alta.- Sé que aún es pronto, y que quizás penséis que me estoy precipitando con la decisión, pero voy a vender la casa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Emmett, sorprendido y quedándose paralizado.

-Voy a vender la casa. No la quiero. Es demasiado grande para mí, demasiado llena de cosas que quiero dejar atrás. Además, está demasiado a las afueras… - y sólo el dato de los robos que le había dado Emmett ya le daba motivos suficientes como para querer largarse de allí cuanto antes.- Miraré algún piso en el centro, con el dinero que saque de la venta.

-¿Ya tienes algún posible comprador?- La miró incrédulo, pero ella negó.

-No, pero no me costará encontrarlo. Lo haré a través de alguna agencia o pondré un anuncio en el periódico. Ya veré.

-Bueno…- él la miró dudoso, pero Bella permanecía con gesto seguro mirándolo fijamente.- Como veas. Después de todo, es tu casa.

-Un apartamento en el centro será mejor.

-Al menos así estarás más cerca de nosotros.- Como siempre, hacía gala de su capacidad para ver lo positivo hasta en los momentos más complicados. – Seguro que a Alice le encanta ayudarte con la mudanza…- Bella torció el gesto, incómoda. Tener a Alice ayudándola a recoger sus cosas sería como tener un huracán ordenando el caos más brutal del mundo.

-Me aseguraré de que no sepa nada de esto.

-No te lo perdonará.- Recalcó Emmett, dándole dónde más le dolía.

-Ojos que no ven…

-¿En tu caso? Hostia que te metes.- Le espetó con dureza. A pesar de ello, Bella se echó a reír, dado que su amigo tenía más razón que nadie. – De todos modos, estoy seguro de que a Alice le encantará que no le digas nada.

-Gracias por el consejo Emmett. ¿No te largabas? – El susodicho se echó a reír y, tras lanzarle un beso, se marchó del bar.

Bella miró el fondo de su taza de café, aún con restos del caliente líquido, y a sabiendas de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pidió que se la llenasen. Mientras esperaba que la alta temperatura del líquido bajase varios grados, sacó una carpeta de su bolso y comenzó a revisar la documentación que había en su interior, dónde guardaba su currículo y demás certificados que avalaban su carrera profesional. Releyó por encima lo que decía y por un momento se puso en la piel de un posible futuro jefe. Al instante supo que con sus recomendaciones terminarían en el fondo de todas las basuras de las empresas a las que había mandado la documentación.

Había bebido un largo sorbo a su taza de café, casi quemándose, cuando alguien dejó sobre la mesa un pequeño plato con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tarta de arándanos.

-Gracias por lo del otro día.- Dejó de respirar cuando escuchó su voz y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

Si en aquel primer momento sus ojos le habían parecido muy verdes, en ese momento veía lo equivocada que estaba: gracias a su trabajo podía presumir de poder diferenciar cientos de colores, y aún no había conseguido especificar cuál era el suyo. Era el verde más puro que había visto en su vida, limpio, sin ningún otro color que lo ensuciase.

-¿Perdón? – Dijo sin pensar. Él enarcó las cejas, casi divertido y sonrió.

-La llamada y el café. Creo que no te lo agradecí lo suficiente.

-No fue nada.- Respondió con rapidez.

-Bueno, a mí me salvaste de una desgracia.- Miró de un lado a otro y, como si no estuviese planeado, dijo: -¿Puedo? –Bella miró el asiento que momentos atrás había estado ocupado por Emmett y luego al nuevo pretendiente del mismo. Por un momento estuvo tentada de reírse por la ironía al ver la diferencia que había entre uno y otro, pero no pudo evitar que su subconsciente asintiese y le permitiese sentarse allí.

Él pidió otro café y no dijo nada hasta que lo tuvo delante y comenzó a darle vueltas con la cuchara.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? –Dijo ella, enfrascándose de nuevo en su supuesta lectura de su currículo, que ya se sabía de memoria, para evitar que sus ojos siguiesen leyéndola, como parecía hacer cada vez que la miraba.

-Necesitaba salir de Nueva York.

-No tienes pinta de ser de Nueva York.- Espetó sin poder evitarlo. Edward se echó a reír musicalmente y tomó la taza entre sus largos dedos.

-Suelo engañar con facilidad. No soy lo que aparento.

-Ya, eso lo pensé cuando te vi por primera vez.- Su mirada verde se tornó curiosa.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.- Recordó su paranoia y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban con rapidez. A pesar de ello, no ocultó su rostro y siguió intentando soportar el efecto que la mirada de él hacía en ella.

-¿Y bien?- Sopesó durante varios segundos el decírselo o no, pero no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que quizás así decidiría de una vez por todas no acercarse a ella, por su propio bien.

-Pensé en clavarte una estaca.- Confesó.

-¿En serio? – Bella asintió, pero él se carcajeó a pesar de su expresión de vergüenza. – Bueno, te aseguro que conseguirías matarme, aunque no sé si algún humano podría soportar eso… también puede ocurrir si usas balas de plata.- Se mofó.

-Digamos que apareciste en un momento un tanto delicado.

-Simplemente llamé al timbre.- Bella, ya olvidándose de los papeles que tenía delante de ella, suspiró y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, impaciente.

-No me refiero a eso. Esa misma noche… Digamos que no era yo.

-Creo que no te sigo.- Admitió él, esbozando una mueca.

-No importa.- Bella intentó que se olvidase del tema cuando ella misma recordó los minutos anteriores a la aparición milagrosa de Edward en su puerta. – En fin… me dijiste que te ibas a mudar… ¿has encontrado algo? – El gesto de él se tornó serio y se estiró en la silla.

-No. Me gustaría encontrar un piso normal, nada demasiado… algo simple. Ya sabes.

-Algo así es complicado.

-Supongo que no sabrás… - Dejó la pregunta en el aire, pero Bella negó rápidamente.

-Yo también voy a mudarme, así que, no puedo ayudarte… y te aseguro que no te venderé mi casa. No me caes tan mal como para planteármelo.- Edward recuperó su sonrisa y por un leve segundo a Bella se le olvidó como respirar. Miró por la ventana, intentando poder pensar con coherencia antes de volverse de nuevo hacia él, pero cuando lo hizo, la seguía mirando de tal modo que buscó concentrarse como bien pudo en su café. – Y bien… - carraspeó.- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

-Me valdría un apartamento. Pequeño, en el centro. Sí…- susurró, más para él mismo que para ella.- Para empezar.- Sonrió, pero esa vez Bella sí fue capaz de permanecer serena.

-Bueno, podría enviarte aquellos pisos que me recomienden a mí.

-¿No tienes miedo de que te quite tu posible elección?- Le retó él, curioso.

-No creas que tengas mi mismo gusto.

-¿Me estás menospreciando? – Para su sorpresa, ella se echó a reír.

-En absoluto. Yo me conformaré con cualquier cuchitril. No creo que tú tengas tan mal gusto.

-Te sorprendería.- Bella vio que terminaba de apurar su café rápidamente y esbozaba una mueca de asco. – Odio el café.- Dijo sacando la lengua y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Entonces…? – Pero él ya se levantaba y le sonreía.

-Ya nos veremos entonces.- No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Para cuando Bella fue capaz de reaccionar, él ya había salido del bar y lo había perdido de vista.

Aún intentando recapacitar en lo ocurrido y analizando cada frase dicha, se dio cuenta de que su teoría de que aquel chico se tratase de un asesino en serie no andaba demasiado descarrilada. Era demasiada coincidencia terminar juntos en el mismo bar, apenas unos días después de haberse conocido en aquellas extrañas circunstancias. Se planteó la posibilidad de pedirle a Emmett ayuda para conseguir algo de vigilancia en el caso de que se le fuese de las manos.

Intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto, terminó su café a toda prisa, pero cuando fue a pagar descubrió que Edward ya lo había hecho. Maldiciendo en voz baja y sabiendo que la idea de aceptar cafés de desconocidos no era la más acertada para ella, salió del bar y se mezcló con la multitud, en el que en esos momentos era el lugar menos peligroso para su integridad.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que llegaba a si cita con bastante antelación. Había confesado a Emmett que tenía previsto vender la casa, pero llevaba ya tiempo preparando todo para hacerlo. La inmobiliaria se haría cargo de todo, pero tenía que terminar de firmar todo para que estuviese lista para salir a la venta.

Abrió su bolso y buscó su cartera para sacar la tarjeta de la inmobiliaria y así saber que se dirigía a la dirección correcta, pero observó atónita que allí no había rastro alguno de su monedero.

Se detuvo en mitad de la calle y buscó con más ahínco.

-¿Qué narices…? – Levantó la mirada y durante un segundo tuvo en mente la cara de Edward, imaginándose que quizás su sentido no la había engañado esa vez. Demasiado rato sentado a su lado y esas prisas repentinas…

Pero entonces observó que un hombre, a pocos pasos de ella, guardaba la susodicha cartera púrpura en su bolsillo.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y sin poder creer que aquello le estuviese ocurriendo, aceleró el paso hasta que lo tuvo a poco más de dos metros. La gente a la que empujaba la miraba con enfado, pero temía ahuyentarlo de gritarle. Sólo tenía que llegar hasta él y ponerle la zancadilla, y una vez estuviese en el suelo…

Vio que giraba hacia la izquierda e hizo lo mismo, aunque esa calle estaba mucho menos concurrida que la anterior. Caminó aún más deprisa, y cuando ya había recortado un metro más, el hombre se giró y la miró.

Acto seguido, echó a correr como si le persiguiese el diablo.

-¡EH! – Bella corrió detrás de él, mirando a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, aunque las pocas personas que la veían correr se quedaban paralizadas de miedo y no hacían más. Creyó ver cómo una mujer sacaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba con rapidez, y rezó para que estuviese llamando a la policía, pero no se detuvo a comprobarlo.

El hombre volvió a girar a su izquierda, y en poco menos de tres segundos Bella hizo lo mismo. A pesar de lo rápido de su carrera, el ladrón no parecía cansarse y ella no tenía la sensación de estar recortando nada de distancia.

Estaba a punto de rendirse por completo cuando su suerte pareció cambiar. Al fin y al cabo, perdería algunos dólares, las tarjetas que podría desactivar, tarjetas de visita y sus documentos personales. Nada que no pudiese recuperar con el tiempo.

Sin embargo, otro cuerpo apareció de la nada y se arrojó sobre el hombre, que no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Bella terminó de recorrer esos pocos metros que los separaban y sacó su móvil. A pesar de imaginar (y sobre todo esperar) que ya alguien habría llamado a la policía, no tardó ni medio minuto en dar las explicaciones a la operadora de emergencias y pedir ayuda. Con un poco de suerte, sería Emmett quien acudiese debido a la proximidad de su comisaría y así podría terminar con ello antes.

-¿Estás bien?- El joven que había placado al ladrón se levantó tras asegurarse de que el golpe había dejado al delincuente inconsciente y le tendió la cartera con una sonrisa cansada.

-Perfectamente. – Bella la cogió y la guardó a toda prisa en el bolso, antes de sonreír también.- Muchísimas gracias.

-Ha sido pura suerte.

-En absoluto. –El joven sonrió, mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes y se abrochó la chaqueta.

-La verdad es que no. He visto lo que ocurría cuando has echado a correr, pero conozco varios atajos. – Aún más sorprendida, Bella lo miró aturdida.

-¿En serio? – El chico asintió.- Pues, nuevamente, gracias. Has sido el único que ha tenido algo de consideración…- casi podía recordar una por una las caras de la gente que la había mirado y había hecho caso omiso a su necesidad de ayuda.

-No ha sido nada. – En ese mismo instante, y tal como Bella había supuesto, llegaron un par de unidades de policía a toda prisa, pero Emmett no estaba allí.

-¡Bella! – Sin embargo, uno de los policías, Paul, sí que la conocía.- ¿Estás bien? – Ella asintió, mientras observaba como otros policías se hacían cargo del hombre aún inconsciente en el suelo; uno de ellos ya estaba llamando a una ambulancia. – Emmett no exageraba cuando decía que eres una chica problemática.- Bromeó, a pesar de la gravedad del asunto.

-Y así es, de no ser por…

-Jacob.

-Jacob.- Dijo ella, mucho más tranquila.- Ha sido él quien me ha librado esta vez de un "problema" más.- Enfatizó con desgana.

-Suerte que no ha sido nada. ¿Has recuperado todo?

-Sí.

-Os llevaré a comisaría para que interpongáis la denuncia.- A pesar de que primeramente Bella se negó a hacerlo, Jacob terminó convenciéndola al decirle que su negativa no ayudaría a su próxima víctima, y que ésta podría tener mucha menos suerte que ella y terminar herida. No podría con el remordimiento de saber que su cobardía a la hora de meterse en asuntos policiales había metido en problemas a otra persona inocente.

La comisaría, un edificio antiguo remodelado, aún seguía manteniendo la majestuosidad y grandeza de los años veinte, e incluso las pequeñas farolas que pendían de su fachada aún perduraban. Habían sido modernizadas para el sistema eléctrico actual, pero la semejanza era la misma. Entendía por qué Emmett se quejaba del aspecto de casa de terror que podía llegar a tener a altas horas de la madrugada.

Un par de policías la saludaron cuando entró, quizás debido a que se pasaba allí más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado.

-¿Bells?- No quiso ni imaginarse el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de su amigo al verla de nuevo en poco menos de una hora, y aún peor, en su lugar de trabajo: algo así nunca suponía nada bueno, y menos viniendo de ella. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Un atraco. –Dijo Paul tranquilamente y a la vez, tentando los nervios de acero de Emmett. – Nada grave, por suerte ha tenido un superhéroe cerca.- Rio de nuevo el joven policía, ignorando por todo lo alto la mirada asesina de su superior. - ¿Te encargas tú de la denuncia o lo hago yo? – Emmett le sonrió con toda la dulzura propia de un leopardo apunto de despellejar a un ciervo.

-La haré yo. Pero tráeme todo. Ya. – Dijo con autoridad. Sin embargo, Paul siguió riéndose mientras se alejaba de ellos derecho a la secretaría, en busca de dichos documentos.- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Algún rasguño? –Bella negó.

-Esta vez no me he caído ni una vez.- Ante la frase, Jacob la miró sorprendido y ésta se encogió de hombros.- Gajes de ser una gafe.- Dijo con tranquilidad. Había aprendido a soportar su condición de ser la persona menos afortunada del mundo y ya se había hecho a la idea. La aparición de Jacob ese día había sido meramente providencial, algo que no volvería a ocurrirle en los próximos cincuenta años. Supuso que dado su historial, había terminado con el cupo de buena suerte que le había sido reservado de una sola sentada.

-Bien… Jacob, ¿verdad?- El mencionado asintió.- ¿Te importaría ir con Paul para dar tu versión de los hechos?- El joven repitió el gesto y se alejó en busca del policía.- ¿Seguro que es de fiar?- Bella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, incrédula.

-Acaba de salvarme de un atraco… ¿y me preguntas si es de fiar? – Emmett también cruzó sus enormes brazos.

-Ya no me fío de nadie.

-No tienes motivos para no hacerlo en este caso. – No sabía por qué, pero lo ocurrido con Jacob le había devuelto algo de fe en la bondad del ser humano. A pesar de que varias personas la habían visto pasar corriendo y no se habían parado a ayudarla, ni hecho ademán alguno de pensar hacerlo, Jacob había reaccionado antes que nadie y acorralado a su atracador. Si alguien era capaz de hacer algo así sin esperar nada más que un mero agradecimiento, el mundo quizás no estaba tan perdido como siempre había supuesto.

-¿Cómo narices te has dejado atracar? Parece mentira que no te conozcas.- Por un leve segundo, Emmett se imaginó la escena, aunque su perspectiva cambió abruptamente comparada con la realidad: su escenario era un callejón a oscuras y el atracador, un hombre de dos metros de aspecto amenazador.

-Me quitó la cartera en un momento de descuido. Estaba pensando en…- su garganta se secó al recordar cuales habían sido sus pensamientos apenas minutos antes de lo ocurrido y sacudió su cabeza imperceptiblemente para Emmett, tan sólo para despejarse a sí misma.- En mis cosas, cuando ocurrió. Nada fuera de lo normal, ya lo sabes.

-Mira Bella, no quiero sonar fatalista ni exagerado.- Dijo Emmett, con tono sincero.- Pero cualquier día recibiré un aviso de que te han encontrado tirada en alguna cuneta, como no tengas más cuidado.

-No voy a quedarme en casa encerrada por tener mala suerte, Emmett.

-Es que lo tuyo no es mala suerte. Es infortunio. Si existe la posibilidad de algún problema, de algún accidente en un kilometro a la redonda, inevitablemente te afectará a ti si estás en ese perímetro. Es matemático, y estoy planteándome si no debería instalar alarmas en tu casa con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas o hacerte tragar un GPS.

-Tendré que denunciarte por acoso si haces algo así.

-Podré vivir con ello, no te preocupes.- Sus ojos ya no denotaban aquel signo de broma, de despreocupación. Ahora estaban realmente aterrados y cautelosos.- En serio, ten más cuidado. Este es el lugar en el que menos te quiero ver y por el desgracia, el que más pisas últimamente.

-Prometo tener más cuidado.- Ante el evidente tono de fastidio de su voz, Emmett no pudo más que bufar con desesperación y rezar en su interior para que se tomase algo en serio su recomendación y consejo.

-¿Quieres que te tome declaración ya? – Cambió de tema repentinamente para evitar seguir con el tema y que Bella le dejase claro que no iba a hacer caso de nada de lo que le había dicho.

-No. Hablaremos luego. Tenía una cita con una inmobiliaria y no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Quieres que pida que te lleve un coche patrulla?- La mirada sarcástica de Bella le dejó clara la respuesta a pesar de no decir nada.- Bien, llamaré a un taxi.

-Gracias.- Vio como Emmett se alejaba hasta su despacho, y suspiró. Sabía que su amigo se preocupaba por su bienestar y se lo agradecía, pero simplemente él no podía pretender que evadiese a su destino. Si en su sino estaba escrito que al salir de la comisaría se le caería un piano en la cabeza, así sería irremediablemente, por mucho cuidado que tuviese al caminar por la calle. No tenía control alguno en su futuro, pero Emmett parecía reacio a hacerse a la idea de dicha afirmación.

-¿Todo bien?- Se giró hacia la voz; Jacob ya parecía haber terminado de dar parte de lo sucedido, aunque seguía mostrando el mismo gesto tranquilo de momentos atrás.

-Perfectamente. ¿Te ha liado mucho? – Miró a Paul por encima de su hombro (y tuvo que estirarse bastante para hacerlo), pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado en ordenar los papeles que tenía aún por rellenar.

-Para nada. Cuatro preguntas, lo típico, y poco más. Te aseguro que estará entre rejas algún tiempo.

-Algo es algo.

-Así es la justicia.- Dijo Jacob con ironía.

Bella se fijó más en él, dado que la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas, aunque a cantidades ya inferiores, no le había dejado hacerlo en el primer momento. Jacob no sería mayor que ella, quizás uno o dos años más. Su piel era morena, al igual que su pelo, de un negro azabache tan oscuro como la noche. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono, un negro tan intenso que apenas podía distinguir la pupila del iris. De un tamaño considerable, no le costó saber cómo había conseguido placar al ladrón con tanta fuerza: su anchura de hombros y los trabajados músculos que se marcaban en la camiseta que se veía bajo su chaqueta dejaban claro que era alguien que, o bien se había machacado en el gimnasio por pura vanidad, o alguien que escondía mucho más que el mero amor por un cuerpo escultural.

-¿Puedo acercarte a algún lado?- Le preguntó con educación, sin darse cuenta de su escrutinio.

-La verdad es que Emmett me ha pedido un taxi.- Se disculpó con una sonrisa.- Así que supongo que debería ser yo quién te lo agradeciese.

-Como bien he dicho antes, no hay que darlas. Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas que me han visto hoy y no han movido ni un dedo para ayudarme. Verdaderamente has sido mi salvación.- Se echó a reír, un sonido que la sorprendió incluso a sí misma, pues por primera vez no sonaba tan forzado como era habitual.- Entonces, ¿te acerco? – Jacob sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no es mala idea. Después de todo, he dejado el coche lejos de aquí.- A pesar de que la comisaría no estaba demasiado lejos del lugar de los hechos, tenía por delante una buena caminata hasta llegar al mismo punto en el que se habían encontrado. En taxi no tardarían más de diez minutos.

-En cinco minutos estará en la puerta.- Le anunció Emmett al salir del despacho.- Bella, te llamaré esta noche para ultimar los datos.- Supo que se refería al tema de la denuncia y asintió.- Ten cuidado. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y después, lárgate a dormir o algo.-Le dijo con exasperación.

-Sí papá.- Contestó ella con el mismo tono. Mientras tanto, Jacob los miraba divertido. – Te veré luego.

-Largo; no te quiero ver más por aquí. – Comprendiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras, Bella le hizo un gesto que Jacob entendió y salieron de la comisaría.

-Muy agradable tu amigo.- Dijo con un ligero tono sarcástico en su frase.

-Ah, no. No te preocupes. Me lo ha dicho simplemente porque cree que me paso mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿No quiere verte?- Preguntó confundido.

-Mi mala suerte me ha traído aquí tantas veces como al hospital. Cuanto más tiempo paso sin pisar uno de esos dos sitios, mejor me va. Emmett se aseguraba de llamar a mi buena suerte, aunque yo no creo que eso exista.- Rio.

-Te lo tomas muy bien, en caso de que no estés exagerando.

-Créeme, si me conocieses tan sólo la mitad, sabrías que no exagero en absoluto.

-Bueno, eso nunca se sabe.- Contestó él.

El taxi se detuvo un par de minutos después ante ellos, dieron la dirección pertinente y se alejaron a toda velocidad de la comisaría.

Dentro del automóvil, Bella volvió a abrir su bolso y sacó una tarjeta. Se la tendió a Jacob, pero éste sonrió y negó.

-No, así no funciona.- Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y apuntó algo detrás de la misma.- Sorpréndeme.

-¿Qué?- Ella recuperó su tarjeta: había apuntado su número de teléfono en la parte trasera de la misma.

-Sé que eres de las típicas personas que tienen que agradecer cada favor que les hacen. –Bella no supo si es que Jacob conocía demasiado a la gente o simplemente tenía una intuición muy acertada.- Así que, en lugar de ser la típica cestita de fruta o café de tarde, te dejaré que me sorprendas.

-Bien…- respondió ella, sin saber realmente qué decir.- Pensaré en algo original.

-No dudo que así lo será.

El taxi se detuvo en ese momento, frente al mismo bar en el que había estado momentos atrás antes de que todo empezase y ambos se bajaron del coche. Se giró hacia Jacob y éste estrechó su mano.

-Gracias por todo.

-Espero esa sorpresa.- Le dijo enigmáticamente antes de girarse y perderse entre la gente que caminaba por la calle. Bella sonrió, algo más confiada y con la misma expresión, echó a andar hacia el sentido contrario.

Al pasar por la misma calle por la cual su atracador había girado al llevarse su cartera, decidió, como queriendo tentar a la suerte de nuevo, cruzarla para llegar a su destino, a pesar de que dicho paseo haría que se retrasase un poco más.

La calle seguía prácticamente igual, con el mismo ir y venir de gente, en silencio, y algo más oscura que la avenida principal.

La única diferencia visible era un coche plateado aparcado a pocos metros de ella, que le resultó vagamente familiar.

Pero cuando estaba a apenas dos metros del mismo, el vehículo arrancó violentamente y aceleró, alejándose a toda prisa por la calle antes de que fuese capaz de reaccionar.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

-Personalmente lo veo demasiado pequeño para ti.- Dijo Alice con una triste sonrisa.

-Lo que realmente ves es que tienes menos espacio para dar rienda suelta a tus idas de olla.- Le recordó Bella mientras dejaba una caja llena de sus enseres encima de la mesa de que la que a partir de ese día sería su nueva cocina.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. – Alice esbozó una mueca de enfado y se cruzó de brazos, pero Bella hizo caso omiso: sabía que se trataba de pura fachada, que Alice era toda una experta en engatusar con sus expresiones y miradas, pero ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo hacía gala de dicho don.

-Por supuesto.- Le concedió, tan sólo para dejarle claro que no se lo creía.

-A todo esto, ¿cuándo te traen el resto de las cosas? - El apartamento, sin nada más que los vacíos muebles con los que los había comprado, estaba tan desprovisto de vida que parecía preparado para rodar en él una película de terror.

-Esta tarde.

-Los de la mudanza son unos lerdos.- Espetó de mala gana.- Podrías habernos pedido ayuda a Emmett y a mí para hacerlo. Hubiese sido mucho más fácil.

-Siempre puedo llamar a tu hermano y pedirle que amenace al conductor del camión, para que corra, ¿no?- Le recordó con acierto. Alice se echó a reír y asintió.

-La verdad es que no lo había visto así.

-Eres muy perceptiva para algunas cosas, pero en cuanto a trazar planes… eso es mejor que me lo dejes a mí.

-Oído cocina.

En aquel momento, escucharon el timbre atronador del piso retumbando en aquella pequeña aunque luminosa estancia, y Bella se apresuró a contestar. Decidió casi al instante que debía cambiar aquel sonido por algo más suave, más agradable para sus oídos, o terminaría con una sordera total en pocos meses.

-Menta al diablo…

-Y el diablo aparecerá. – Contestó Alice.

Segundos después, el enorme cuerpo de Emmett aparecía en la cocina, trayendo con él un sobre de aspecto alargado y aún cerrado.

-Es de la comisaría.- Se lo lanzó a Bella, quién lo cogió al vuelo y rompió el lacre.- Es la denuncia ya completa, y dado que es reincidente, no tendrás que hacer nada más. Se le han acumulado penas que no había cumplido y será juzgado por las más graves.

-¿Las más graves?- Preguntó alarmada, leyendo por encima el texto impreso en las páginas.

-Tiene delitos de sangre, aunque sin consecuencias graves. Robos a mano amada con heridos y demás.- Emmett esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Tuviste suerte.

-Sí, suerte de que Jacob estuviese por allí en ese momento.- Recordó aquel día, hacía ya casi un mes y suspiró.

-Al menos le darías las gracias…- Una vez más, Alice mostraba su facilidad para afirmar lo que para otro hubiese sido una pregunta, pero Bella sintió que enrojecía al percatarse de que no lo había hecho.

-La verdad es que quedé en preparar algo para hacerlo.

-¡Pervertidos!- Espetó con ironía.

-Mal pensada. – Se la devolvió Bella, con ojos entornados.- Simplemente le dije que sería algo diferente a tomar un café y hablar. Pero con todo el jaleo de la mudanza y encontrar el piso…

-Seguro que él comprende perfectamente lo atareada que has estado para no poder siquiera llamarle y hablar con él un minuto. Por supuesto.- Esta vez fue Emmett quien recibió la mirada envenenada que sus ojos lanzaron.

-En ocasiones suelo olvidar que sois hermanos, pero hay otras en las que os encargaría un par de ataúdes bien bonitos, a juego, por si algún día termináis cansándome.

-Abriré un fichero policial con dicha amenaza, señorita, por si algún día Alice y yo desaparecemos misteriosamente.- Emmett rompió la tensión con el comentario y Bella sonrió.

-Supongo que lo tendré que llamar tarde o temprano… al menos, cuando tenga una buena idea.

-Más te vale. Pobre chaval. Debe estar desesperado esperando tu llamada.

-Será para menos.

-Claro…- Emmett enarcó las cejas, pero Bella no quiso saber a qué se debía tal afirmación. Su amigo era demasiado perceptivo en lo que al resto de la humanidad se refería, de ahí que su trabajo fuese perfecto para él: nadie podía engañar a Emmett, al menos, nadie común.- En fin… ¿qué tal va esa mudanza? ¿Tengo que amenazar a alguien? - Alice miró a Bella con el ceño fruncido, pero ésta se rio con ganas.

-No, la verdad es que puedo soportar las horas de espera. Al menos, la cama tiene un buen colchón sobre el que podré dormir si pierdo las cosas por el camino.

-Hubiese sido más fácil si me hubies…

-Sí, lo sé, si os hubiese avisado.- Recalcó Bella con tono cansado.- Pero quería hacer esto al modo tradicional, empezar yo de cero. Si tantas ganas tenéis, quedaos a ayudarme a subir las cosas, o los encargados tardarán tres horas en hacerlo.

-Para algo les pagas.- Dijo Emmett de mala gana.

-Traeré unas cervezas y pizza.- Aquellas palabras consiguieron aliviar el tono ofuscado de Emmett y éste se echó a reír, asintiendo.

-Vale, así sí que me has convencido. Al fin y al cabo, nadie trabaja gratis.

-El día que lo hagas, te haré un monumento personal.

-Tómatelo con calma: tardará en pasar.

Alice bufó y Emmett se estiró cuanto pudo en la silla, desperezándose.

A media tarde ambos se marcharon juntos para comer con sus padres, dejando a Bella aún más sola de lo que ya se solía sentir entre aquellas nuevas cuatro paredes. Intentó imaginar cómo quedaría todo una vez hubiese colocado sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares, pero no podía evitar que la embargara una cierta sensación de desconocimiento: aquel lugar aún no era nada para ella, no había recuerdos, era una partida de cero.

Lo que había estado buscando desde hacía meses.

Consiguió comer a duras penas, con el estómago aún cerrado por los nervios de la mudanza. Intentó no pensar en las horas de estrés que tenía por delante, con gente yendo y viniendo y dejando cajas dónde mejor les parecía, así como los pocos muebles, (en su mayoría antigüedades), que había decidido llevarse con ella. Había conseguido vender la casa con su totalidad de muebles neutros a una familia recién mudada a Phoenix, con dos hijos pequeños que harían un buen uso del jardín que rodeaba a la pequeña casita. Después de todo, le darían mejor uso que el que ella le había dado, después de haber dejado que las plantas del mismo, de un efímero que le resultaba insoportable, muriesen una a una.

En menos de un mes había conseguido restablecerse, dejar parte de su vida atrás y empezar de nuevo, o al menos, intentarlo: nadie podría decir jamás que no se había esforzado por cambiar su situación.

A las cinco de la tarde, tan puntuales que por un momento Bella pensó que en verdad había habido un error, los encargados de la mudanza tocaron su timbre y a los diez minutos, empezaron a subir las cosas. Pendiente de que nada se rompiese por lo delicado de algunos objetos que transportaban, Bella fue dirigiéndolos a una habitación u otra, dependiendo de la delicadeza de cada caja. Los muebles más pesados, como un escritorio del siglo XVIII que le había costado horrores adquirir, tuvieron que ser transportados en otro camión, que llegó casi dos horas después del inicial. Para entonces, Emmett ya se estaba ocupando de desempaquetar todo y colocarlo en los lugares que Bella le había indicado, lejos del jaleo principal y sin riesgo de que nada terminase roto o estropeado.

-El mueble de entrada, ¿lo subimos antes o después de subir el escritorio?

-¿Y qué más dará? – Masculló Alice mientras quitaba el plástico que recubría uno de los cuadros.

-Es por espacio.

-En el camión tenemos antes el de entrada, dado que lo metimos el último.

-Sin embargo, será mejor subirlo después, o nos las veremos mal para meter el escritorio y andar moviendo todo de un lado a otro una y otra vez.

-Bien. ¿Hacemos inventario?- Preguntó uno de los chicos, señalándole un pequeño bloc de notas. Bella asintió y ambos bajaron a la calle, donde un par de hombres seguían descargando las cosas y anotando qué faltaba y qué había sido ya puesto en su lugar.

Revisaron todo lo que aún quedaba pendiente en el fondo del camión y compararon con lo que ya había sido subido, sin que encontrasen ningún error. Para su sorpresa y el fastidio evidente de Emmett, deseoso de poder quejarse siempre de algo, habían sido muy eficaces y rápidos, haciendo su trabajo de un modo impecable.

Más contenta de lo que pensaba, dejó que el hombre que había bajado con ella y dos más se encargasen de subir el pesado mueble de entrada mientras ella vigilaba el resto de cajas dispuestas en la calle: le gustó comprobar que el barrio era tan tranquilo como había supuesto, dado que se veía muy poca gente revoloteando por allí.

Miró aún las cajas pendientes por subir y, con un suspiro de resignación, se encaramó en el camión para sacar alguna más y así ahorrar algo de tiempo. Haciendo recuento, todo lo delicado ya había sido subido y no corría riesgo de romper nada si se caía: a lo sumo arrugaría la ropa o estropearía algún libro, pero nada remarcable. Miró el suelo para cerciorarse de que éste era llano, que no se encontraría con ningún hueco traidor que apareciese repentinamente bajo sus pies para hacerle perder el poco equilibrio que tenía.

Por suerte, pudo bajar una de las enormes cajas sin problemas, aunque esperó a que bajase uno de los encargados del traslado antes de encaminarse de nuevo hacia su portal y subir las escaleras.

Sólo que, cuando más segura estuvo de que estaba fuera de peligro, como si de un imán se tratase, notó que uno de sus pies perdía el soporte del escalón y el peso de la caja que llevaba en las manos la hacía caer, a pesar de estar sólo a dos escalones del suelo llano.

Pero no dio con el suelo, aunque a punto estuvo de hacerlo cuando alguien cogió la caja que había estado a punto de precipitarse contra el mismo y la asió con fuerza.

-No tenemos nada de cuidado ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Sin poder creérselo, Bella le arrebató la caja de las manos, sin siquiera tener en mente darle las gracias.

-Vivo aquí. – Él dejó la caja en el suelo y le tendió la mano como saludo, pero Bella ni siquiera desvió los ojos de los de él.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? –Edward enarcó una de sus cejas con extrañeza.

-Llevo viviendo aquí casi un mes. Que tú hayas terminado en el mismo lugar no me hace a mí el acosador, según parece. –A pesar de que sus ojos parecían decir la verdad, ella no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello se salía de lo natural.

-No es normal.

-¿El qué? Es pura coincidencia, ya te dije que estaba buscando piso.

-Sigue sin ser normal. – Repitió ella, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Bella, es una maldita coincidencia. Deja de darle vueltas.

-Phoenix tiene casi cuatro millones y medio de habitantes, ¿y me dices que es casualidad?

-Sí. Pura casualidad.- Repuso él con tono inocente.- Y bien, ¿necesitas ayuda?- Aún sin poder creer que lo tuviese allí delante tan campante, Bella cogió la caja del suelo y frunció el ceño.

-No. En serio, es enfermizo. Me estás empezando a asustar.

-No seas exagerada.

-Claro, seguro que no tengo motivos para serlo. Y que lo sepas… sigo teniendo un cargamento entero de ristras de ajos.

-Te mandaré una botella de agua bendita, para que tengas el lote completo.

-Te tomo la palabra.

Sin embargo, él siguió mirándola seriamente y ella no se movió de su sitio. Asió la caja con tanta fuerza que pareció estar a punto de desintegrarse bajo sus manos.

-En serio, ¿qué haces aquí?- Suspirando, Edward sacó un manojo de llaves y le mostró una en concreto.

-Vivo aquí, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo raro que es? – Ante sus palabras, su ceño se frunció aún más.

-¿Te das cuenta de que quien más motivos tiene para pensar en un posible asesino psicópata soy yo? Eres tú quien me persigue.

-Maldita sea…- masculló ella, girándose y subiendo los dos primeros escalones. – Pienso vigilarte, que lo sepas.

-¿Vas a poner un telescopio en tu habitación y mirarme día tras día?- Dijo con ironía.

-Ves demasiado cine.

-Y me lo dices tú, quien me acusa de ser un psicópata en potencia o un vampiro.

-No voy a entrar en el trapo.

-Sigues haciéndolo. –Se giró hacia él, deteniéndose en las escaleras de nuevo y lo miró fijamente.

-Buenas tardes, "Edward".- Enfatizó.

-Buenas tardes, "Bella".- Repitió él, con el mismo tono.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al último escalón de dicho bloque, creyó escuchar una risa ahogada que sólo consiguió ponerla aún más de los nervios.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Miró el extracto del banco y suspiró. Se imaginó que con dicha cantidad de dinero, gracias a la venta del piso y de varios objetos por los cuales nunca había sentido un cariño especial, podría sobrevivir varios meses con tranquilidad, intentando encontrar algún trabajo de acorde a su especialidad y con un poco de suerte, de acorde a sus gustos. Más relajada, siguió abriendo el resto de su correspondencia, pero le sorprendió encontrar un sobre sin remitente, en cuyo interior encontró el folleto de varios cursos de artes que comenzarían a ser impartidos no muy lejos de su casa. Tras mirarlos y pensarlo seriamente, decidió probar suerte en alguno de ellos, tan sólo para conseguir algo más de experiencia y poder distraerse con algo más que con sus problemas personales. Un poco de diversión no le vendría nada mal, y de ello había tenido muy poco en esa última temporada.

Llamó al número inscrito en el folleto, y una mujer le contestó muy amablemente que aún tenían plazas disponibles en el curso, aunque no solían quedar vacantes. Tras darle sus datos y su número de cuenta corriente para poder realizar el cobro pertinente, Bella fue inscrita oficialmente en un curso de pintura que creyó, podría disfrutar realmente.

Siempre había sentido fascinación por la pintura, pero nunca había podido dedicarle el tiempo que le hubiese gustado: por su trabajo, dichos momentos mermaban considerablemente y ni siquiera había podido permitirse pensar en qué le gustaría usar dicha habilidad, algo que había desarrollado desde joven.

Quiso creer que siempre se había tratado del espíritu indomable y salvaje de su madre el que le había inculcado dicho gusto por la pintura, pero después de su muerte y la de su padre en aquel accidente de tráfico, nunca antes se había atrevido ni había querido volver a coger un pincel entre sus dedos: no se veía con fuerza para ello y aún menos, con ganas.

Finalmente, había sido Emmett y aquel folleto fortuito los que le habían dado el valor suficiente para hacerlo. No podía ni imaginarse su reacción cuando le contase aquella noticia, aunque se la imaginaba con bastante acierto.

Se estiró en la silla y cogió una tostada, demasiado quemada. Se la llevó a la boca y la mordisqueó con lentitud mientras miraba por encima las letras del curso, veía las imágenes e intentaba verse en una clase repleta de gente con dotes para la pintura. Si veía que no era lo suyo, que había perdido su don, se marcharía sin problemas: no era de la que ansiaba regodearse en la desgracia personal, y sabía que había gente que captaba aquella emoción sin problemas. No quería convertirse en el modelo de la decadencia humana para algún pintor con demasiadas miras.

Se había levantado para limpiar lo que había dejado del desayuno cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta.

Soltándose el pelo y terminando de masticar el último trozo de tostada en el último momento, se dirigió a la misma, intentando parecer presentable, aunque a las diez de la mañana, era algo que difícilmente podría conseguir.

Abrió la puerta, y por un segundo se lamentó de haberse tragado el último bocado: de ese modo, habría tenido algo más sustancioso con lo que escupirle a la cara cuando Edward le sonrió desde la entrada.

-Creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie. – Le dijo, antes de darle tiempo a decir nada a ella. – De hecho, visto lo visto, creo que tu buen pie es inexistente.

-No te metas con mi torpeza.- Le espetó ella, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta. - ¿Querías algo? ¿Te hace falta azúcar o sal?- Preguntó con ironía.

-No, mi despensa está repleta. Pero he creído que quizás la tuya… -le extendió un pequeño paquete alargado, pero Bella frunció el ceño con desconfianza.- No las he envenenado, ni siquiera abierto. –Pero la expresión de Bella no se relajó.- Joder Bella, son unas malditas galletas. No te vas a morir.

-Un asesino experto sabría como abrirlas, envenenarlas y volverlas a cerrar con exactitud.

-Bueno, ese es un riesgo que deberás correr. Al menos, tíralas a la basura cuando no lo vea.- Le dijo, sin cesar en su empeño.

-¿Y a qué se debe esto? – A regañadientes, cogió la pequeña cajita y se la metió bajo el brazo. Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros, visiblemente divertido.

-Bienvenida al barrio, supongo.

-¿Intentas ser gracioso?- Le espetó de malos modos, lo que consiguió que él eliminase su feliz expresión del rostro y la sustituyese por el desconcierto.

-No. Intento ser educado. Pero parece que te saltaste ese tema en la escuela.- Le dijo con frialdad.

Para su sorpresa, Bella sintió como las venas de sus mejillas explotaban a la vez y un calor súbito aparecía en las mismas.

-Lo siento. – A pesar de que intentó darle una réplica mordaz, su mente la traicionó en el último momento. Se sintió vulnerable.- Pero después de lo ocurrido entre ambos, de lo raro que fue el primer encuentro, comprende que aún me cueste creer que todo esto es una simple coincidencia.

-¿Cómo narices te puedo demostrar que soy una persona normal?

-No puedes.- Edward bufó.

-Genial. Gracias por la oportunidad.

-Tiempo al tiempo. Quizás si veo que no te conviertes en un murciélago o que no empieza a aparecer gente desangrada, te creeré.

-Bien, gracias por el detalle.- Replicó con aquel tono de sarcasmo que tantas veces le había escuchado usar ya. – En fin, sólo venía a traerte eso. Que las disfrutes.- El tono afloró de nuevo.

-Seguro.- Dijo ella, riéndose a pesar de todo. Las galletas irían a la basura en cuanto llegase a la cocina, a pesar de lo dicho a Edward.

Él hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza para despedirse y desapareció escaleras abajo. Bella suspiró, esperó a escuchar como la puerta de su casa se cerraba y entró en la suya. Aún llevaba en paquete de galletas bajo el brazo cuando tiró el resto de sobres a la basura, y se quedó mirando el cubo con interés.

Sin saber por qué, guardó las galletas en uno de los armarios y no volvió a pensar en ellas.

.

* * *

.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte a la salida?

-¿Ahora eres mi padre?- Le espetó Bella. Emmett se echó a reír y a su lado, Mike empezó a toser como si no hubiese mañana. Con un movimiento rápido, estampó su enorme mano en su espalda y el joven empezó a toser más relajadamente.

-Gracias.- Dijo con un hilo de voz y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Come más despacio tío, o nos darás un susto a todos. – Aún llorando, Mike asintió, pero volvió a coger un trozo de pizza enorme, por si alguien se le adelantaba. Emmett rodó los ojos y Bella se echó a reír.

-Cuida de Mike en mi ausencia. No quiero que un exceso de pizza termine con su temprana vida. – El susodicho ya estaba mirando el trozo de pizza con adoración.

-Como si tengo que estamparle otros ochenta golpes en la espalda: te aseguro que al último, se pensará seriamente tener más cuidado con la comida.

-Dejadme vivir.- Le dio un enorme bocado a aquella enorme masa de queso y beicon. – Y por cierto…- dijo con la boca llena.- Esto está buenísimo.

-A ti te gusta todo lo que tenga un saludable exceso de queso.- Dijo irónicamente.

-A ti te gustan otros excesos y nadie te recrimina nada.

-¿Queréis dejarlo? – Emmett se cruzó de brazos y Mike continuó con su cruzada particular con la pizza.

-¿A qué hora saldrás?- Insistió mientras desviaba la mirada a la ventana.

-Emmett, en serio, no hace falta, puedo venir yo…

-El que andes sola por ahí, a altas horas de la noche, es un peligro nacional. No voy a ser tan poco precavido o mañana tendré que ir a recogerte al hospital.- Bella rodó los ojos y no decidió no insistir más. En temas como aquel, discutir con Emmett era una pérdida de tiempo, y tiempo era lo que precisamente le faltaba.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana. Salgo a las once. No tardes.-Él le guiñó un ojo antes de que ella se levantase de la mesa y recogiese su plato. – Mike, la próxima vez cocinas tú. Me toca las pelotas que seas cocinero y seamos los demás quienes montemos las comidas.

-Sería como si a un médico sus vecinos le piden favores una vez ha terminado su turno en el hospital.- Respondió él, con la boca aún llena.

-Sí, pero seguro que ese médico no come en casa de sus vecinos.

-Yo que tú no apostaría.

-A las once.- Repitió Emmett con cansancio. Bella asintió, le tiró el segundo juego de llaves y los dejó allí, terminando de comer con tranquilidad.

Tuvo suerte con dicho curso, al impartirse no muy lejos de su casa. Tenía media hora a pie, y dada la extensión de Phoenix, podía sentirse afortunada por ello: a las siete de la tarde aún había bastante gente en la calle como para que ésta no supusiese un peligro constante para su integridad, pero como bien sabía Emmett, a partir de ciertas horas cualquier hueco abierto en el suelo podía ser una trampa mortal para ella.

Las clases se impartían en una escuela abandonada que había sido remodelada para ofrecer cursos a todo aquel que lo quisiese. En el mismo recinto se podían encontrar desde salones preparados para aprender a bailar salsa, a clases de escritura avanzada, francés e incluso idiomas tan desconocidos como el swahili. Aún no comprendía las razones de muchas de las actividades, pero no era algo que tuviese pensado plantearse seriamente.

La escuela le recordó a aquellos enormes caserones que se podían ver en las películas de terror, aquellos cuyas puertas rechinaban y en cuyos pasillos resonaban pasos que no venían de ningún lado. Se imaginó que sería el lugar perfecto para dejar una grabadora en mitad de una habitación y ver qué quedaba allí marcado: tenía el susto asegurado.

Cruzó el dejado patio, rodeado de varias vallas ennegrecidas por el paso del tiempo y con aspecto de estar a punto de desintegrarse en cualquier momento, y se internó en el oscuro edificio: siendo restauradora, miró las paredes y como solía ser habitual en esos casos, se imaginó por dónde podría empezar en caso de que dicho lugar cayese en sus manos. La estructura parecía ser lo bastante sólida como para aguantar una reforma completa, aunque tampoco sabía por dónde podría empezar: aquel sitio estaba tan fuera de lugar en el rostro de Phoenix que adecuarlo a algún estilo en particular sería todo un desafío. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse qué color de fachada resultaría el más adecuado.

-Es feo de narices, ¿verdad? – Se percató de que no era la única que se había dedicado a observar el lugar, y su escrutinio no había pasado desapercibido. – No sé cómo aún no lo han reducido a escombros.

-Sale más caro el hacerlo que el mantenimiento. – El joven que le había hablado, enarcó las cejas y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso? – Bella señaló el techo.

-Esas grietas tienen como diez años y no las han tapado. Es evidente que el lugar está descuidado y que están esperando a que se caiga por sí mismo. Así que… les sale más barato esperar. Además, visto lo visto…- miró a su alrededor con gesto de evidencia.- No creo que dure mucho.

-Espero que no se hunda con nosotros dentro.

-No tendremos tanta suerte de verlo en primera persona. – El muchacho sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Jasper Hale.

-Bella Swan. – Para su sorpresa, frunció el ceño y sus ojos azules se mostraron curiosos. Se apartó el pelo rubio de la cara, atractiva y pálida, y sonrió a pesar de todo.

-¿No escribías para el PAM? Creo que tu nombre me suena de eso.- Sintió un retortijón en su estómago cuando escuchó el nombre de la revista para la cual había escrito durante casi cinco años, con una columna que era una de las más leídas de la misma.

-Lo hacía. – El gesto de Jasper se ensombreció.

-Es una pena. Buenos artículos. Sólo una panda de gilipollas dejaría escapar a alguien con tanto talento.- A pesar de la alabanza, Bella se mostró sarcástica.

-Sí bueno, era la mejor en mi campo y les parecía demasiado.- Ironizó.

-Suele pasar. No saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden: esperemos que pronto se percaten.

-Ya han pasado meses. Dudo que lo vayan a hacer.

-Nunca es tarde.- Dijo él, animado. A primera vista, aquel joven parecía ser alguien demasiado optimista. - ¿Swahili? – Dijo, tentando la suerte.

-Pintura.

-¿Sí?- Sus ojos azules se iluminaron.

-Últimamente mi vida está llena de coincidencias.- No le costó percatarse de que disfrutaría de su compañía durante el curso.

-Mi hermana y yo somos colaboradores en un estudio de diseño gráfico y nos gusta este mundo. Así que nos apuntamos a todo lo que tenga que ver con la pintura.

-¿Qué diseñáis?

-Murales y escenarios.- Se echó a reír como si se tratase del trabajo más absurdo del mundo. – No es algo demasiado típico, pero nos va bien.

-Algunos tenéis esa suerte.- Respondió mirándolo feliz, aunque Jasper pudo ver claramente que dicha felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Permíteme un momento; he de ir a buscar a mi hermana. Se habrá perdido en el edificio.

-No es que sea muy grande.

-Es que es rubia.- Dijo él, como si esa fuese la excusa más natural del mundo.

-¿Tú también eres de los que se creen el mito? – Bella entornó los ojos.

-No me lo creo, lo vivo a diario.- Le sonrió de nuevo antes de alejarse con paso presuroso por el mismo pasillo por el cual Bella había aparecido segundos atrás, y una vez dejó de escuchar sus pasos en la lejanía, no oyó nada más.

Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con pesadez; sabía que lo de las clases había sido una buena idea, una de la cual no se arrepentiría, pero el edificio le seguía dando mala espina. Allí, a solas y rodeada de un silencio sepulcral, olvidó sus ansias de querer re-decorar el edificio y darle un buen repaso y comenzó a sentir escalofríos. Miró a un lado y a otro con disimulo, temerosa de parecer una lunática cobarde a la primera alma que apareciese por la esquina, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzase a latir con más violencia de la que era habitual. Allí había algo que no le gustaba nada, algo que le ponía el pelo de punta sin motivo aparente. Deseó con ansia que Jasper, aquel joven con el que había hablado minutos atrás, no tardase mucho más y la acompañase cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, no tuvo esa suerte. Intentó que los minutos pasasen más rápidamente leyéndose los anuncios colgados en el enorme corcho que había en la pared, intentando memorizar algunos de los datos allí expuestos tan sólo para distraerse, pero no tuvo éxito. Se descubrió a sí misma mirando por encima de su hombro con más frecuencia de la deseada.

-Bu.

Se giró aterrorizada, con el grito ya preparando escapándose de su garganta, pero fue capaz de retenerlo justo a tiempo, aunque sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho con tanta fuerza que incluso su latido dolía bajo sus costillas. Esperó poder ver a Jasper de vuelta con su hermana, pero en su lugar, había otro muchacho, joven a su parecer aunque no más que ella misma, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros. Sonreía con evidente diversión a pesar del susto mortal que acababa de darle y casi vislumbró una mueca de petulancia en sus ojos.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho intentando controlar con su respiración su corazón, sin éxito, y deseó con fiereza que su mirada asesina fuese lo suficientemente intensa como para acobardarle.

-¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?- Le dijo sin más preámbulos, mirándolo con enfado. – Podías haberme matado del susto.- No sería el primer infarto ocasionado por algo así.

-No era mi intención, te lo aseguro.- Rio él, recuperando la sonrisa de diversión. Su voz era suave, como si hablase en susurros todo el tiempo y hubiese alzado la voz ligeramente para dirigirse a ella, con un tono despreocupado y a la vez, profundo. –Simplemente te he visto algo nerviosa y me ha parecido… divertido.- Replicó, usando de nuevo aquella expresión que ahora sin duda, era petulancia.

-Permíteme decirte que no comparto tu opinión de lo que es o no "diversión".- Enfatizó.

-Lo veo. – Sonrió de nuevo.- No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

-Más te vale.

-Eres… Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? – Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tengo oídos en todos lados.- Se explicó él, sin que Bella lo entendiese del todo.

-Sí, pero…

-Y ojos.- Dijo él, sin dejarle terminar la frase. Cerró la boca, intentando aclarar su mente y hacerse una idea más normal de quién podía ser o a qué se había debido aquel saludo tan poco afortunado. – Ha sido un placer.

Aquello la descolocó aún más.

-¿Te marchas?- Preguntó ella sin poder evitarlo.

-Mis obligaciones me llaman.- Respondió él. Le tendió la mano con educación y sin saber por qué, ella se la estrechó con rapidez.- Nos veremos pronto.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Bella? – Escuchó la voz de Jasper resonando en el pasillo y, sintiéndose más relajada, desvió la mirada hacia su procedencia.

-¡Sigo aquí!- Gritó, queriendo en parte dar a entender a su acompañante que no estaba sola en el edificio.

-¡Voy!- Respondió Jasper, con aquel tono de diversión en su voz.

-Bueno pues…- se giró para volverse hacia su interlocutor y el grito revivió en el borde de su garganta.

Delante de ella no había nadie.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

-Un buenorro en pelotas hubiese sido mejor modelo que un frutero.- Dijo Rosalie torciendo el gesto.

-Siempre estás igual.- Respondió Jasper mientras terminaba de limpiar todo lo que había manchado en poco más de dos horas de clase y media de libertad para poder hacer con los pinceles lo que se les viniese en gana.

-Es la verdad. – Rosalie apuró lo poco que quedaba de pintura en uno de los botes y trazó una línea irregular sobre el fondo de color marrón oscuro. Comenzó a difuminar dicha sombra con los dedos, sin preocuparse de lo manchada que tenía ya su ropa y sonrió al dar por terminada su obra. – Perfecto.- Jasper asomó la cabeza por encima de su lienzo y se echó a reír.

-La verdad es que ahí no podría diferenciar una piña de un plátano.

-Tú no podrías diferenciarte a ti mismo de una piña.- Le espetó ella de mala gana. – Bella, ¿a ti te gusta, verdad? – Le dijo mirándola esperanzadoramente. Ella, sin embargo, miró su lienzo, aún en blanco y en el que sólo podía divisar el rostro del joven que había desaparecido de manera siniestra momentos atrás.

Quizás su idea de que el edificio había sido construido sobre un cementerio indio no era tan alocada como le había parecido al principio: fantasmas. Esa había sido su única teoría lo suficientemente racional como para planteársela seriamente.

Sin embargo, Jasper coincidía con su hermana en la posibilidad fuese un alumno con ganas de hacerse el gracioso, tomando en cuenta a su vez el susto que le había dado.

-No le des más vueltas. Si no está en esta clase, de seguro estará en otra. Espero, por el bien de tus nervios, que sea alguna horrible y aburrida.

Bella se había echado a reír y había evadido el tema durante el resto de la clase.

-La verdad es que yo sí puedo diferenciar las piñas, Rosalie. No te preocupes.- La susodicha sonrió con alegría y se volvió hacia Jasper, le sacó la lengua, y siguió con su pintura.

-Pelota.- Le espetó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.- No conseguirás que se sienta más lista por decirle eso.

-Cabe decir, que soy infinitamente más lista que tú, así que los chistes sobre rubias te los puedes meter por donde no te da el sol.- Rosalie ni siquiera le miró, pero no lo necesitó al escuchar las risas disimuladas de Bella.

Durante las dos horas que habían compartido en aquella enorme aula, le había quedado bien claro que Jasper había exagerado por completo sobre la supuesta "estupidez" de Rosalie: en su lugar, era él quien parecía tener más problemas a la hora de entender las explicaciones del profesor McGrath, ya que había visto como Rose le daba las instrucciones en voz baja al preguntarle él varias dudas.

-Aún te queda mucho camino para demostrarlo.

-Si fuese por ti, ese camino sería una circunferencia perfecta de la que no saldría nunca.- Desvió la mirada del cuadro y se fijó en Bella con atención.- Espero que no pienses que la inteligencia se la ha quedado él.

-Me ha quedado claro lo contrario.

-¡Eh! – Se quejó Jasper. Para su fastidio, este metió los dedos en un bote de pintura color verde y las salpicó con ella. Bella lo miró con la boca abierta, sin saber si enfadarse o echarse a reír, pero Rosalie fue más rápida y estampó una brocha totalmente teñida de rojo contra su cabeza.

-¡No empieces! – Jasper volvió a repetir su acción y el pegote de pintura verde fue esa vez más contundente que el anterior. - ¡Siempre igual Jasper! – Por lo visto, Rosalie parecía bastante acostumbrada a terminar manchada hasta arriba de pintura, de ahí su tendencia a quedarse totalmente embarrada desde el principio: con un hermano así, era casi imposible terminar limpia en una sesión.

Bella se quitó la pintura verde de la cara, y finalmente sonrió, pero cuando había conseguido localizar los puntos de pintura más problemáticos, sintió que algo frío caía sobre su cabeza, y así quedó confirmado cuando su vista quedó tapada por algo de color amarillo chillón y blanco.

-Genial…- Se llevó las manos al pelo y ambas quedaron pringadas del espeso líquido. –Menos mal que pagamos la pintura por adelantado, porque con vosotros dos, va a hacer falta un cargamento entero… - Observó a su alrededor como el resto de alumnos del curso se habían apartado ligeramente de ellos durante esos minutos, y cómo los pequeños botes de pintura de la mayoría estaban prácticamente vacíos, pero ningún cuadro tenía la perfecta consistencia que tenía el de Rosalie: la muchacha tenía talento y nadie podía negarlo.

Metió una de sus manos en el bote que tenía más cerca, de un blanco tan impoluto como la nieve y lo tiró con fuerza, con tan buena suerte que consiguió dejar el pelo de Jasper teñido con una tonalidad mucho más clara que la que ya tenía.

-Así te verás cuando tengas ochenta años.- Le espetó Rosalie, riéndose.

-Si sólo es el pelo, te aseguro que hago un trato con el diablo ahora mismo.

-Hay cosas viejas bonitas.- Dijo Bella, mirando a las desvaídas paredes del edificio y sin poder imaginarse que pudiesen haber sido bonitas en algún momento de la historia.

-Claro, lo dice la historiadora…- Jasper entornó la mirada e intentó limpiarse la cara, dónde comenzaba a gotear la enorme cantidad de pintura blanca que Bella había dejado en su cabeza.

-Restauradora.- Corrigió ella.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo te dedicas a tocar las narices con la historia, sea la del mundo o la de sus objetos. Como esta choza.- Escupió la palabra dejando claro que su opinión del edificio era la misma que Bella tenía.

-Chicos, ¿no creéis que sería mejor idea si dejaseis la pintura para pintar?- El profesor, con el pelo tan blanco como el color que ahora decoraba la cabeza de Jasper, no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar del evidente estropicio que habían formado.- Más os vale limpiarlo. No voy a agacharme porque hayáis decidido pasar un rato de diversión por mero gusto.

-Claro.- Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Diez minutos después, con la clase completamente desalojada, Jasper limpiaba el suelo con fuerza y Bella intentaba quitar los restos de pintura de los pinceles, caballete y mesas con disolvente, cuyo olor la estaba mareando.

-Eso huele a rayos.- Coincidió Rosalie, entornando los ojos.

-A mí me gusta.

-Pirómano.- Dijo su hermana entre-dientes.

-No voy a usarlo para incendiar nada.

-No sería la primera vez.- Rosalie recogió el último lienzo y lo dejó apoyado contra la pared, para que la pintura se secase sin problema y sin estorbos de por medio. – Cuando tenía diez años, incendió las cortinas de casa.

-Fue un accidente.- Se quejó él, dejando de fregar momentáneamente para poder coger aire.

-Ya, eso dices.

Bella se rio en voz baja y siguió quitando las pequeñas trazas de pintura que se habían secado e incrustado entre las vetas de la madera. En ese momento, en aquel lugar y con esas dos personas, sabía que la decisión de apuntarse a aquel curso, por puro rebote, había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en meses. Quizás su proceso de ser una persona sociópata estaba llegando a su fin y podría ser alguien normal en breves.

Incluso estaba de muy buen humor, como nunca.

Las contadas veces que había conseguido sonreír de veras tras la muerte de James habían sido puramente intencionadas, tanto que ni siquiera las había considerado alegrías verdaderas: había sido una mera actuación hacia la galería, para evitar que Emmett, Victoria y el resto se preocupasen de ella, que creyesen que continuaba haciendo avances en su vida, que no se hundía. Aún no se había atrevido a contarle a nadie lo hondo que había llegado a caer, cuando la espiral sin sentido de su vida la había absorbido hasta el límite, hasta impedirle respirar y salir de él.

Poco a poco, aquel descontrolado torbellino había terminado convirtiéndose en un aire molesto, un azuce que la empujaba hacia la dirección contraria, pero el cual no le impedía hacerle frente y seguir avanzando. Sabía que con el tiempo iría debilitándose, que terminaría por convertirse en una brisa que no volvería a fortalecerse hasta algún otro duro momento.

Pero en ese minuto, a las once menos veintitrés de la noche, estaba segura de que podría hacerle frente a esa tormenta, si conseguía seguir adelante.

-Bella, te has quedado tonta.- Le espetó Rosalie, revolviéndole el pelo, totalmente endurecido por la pintura y riéndose.- Vamos anda, que lo termine de limpiar Picasso mañana.- La referencia al profesor le hizo volver a reír y cogió el abrigo que le tendía Jasper.

-¿Y cerrar?- Dijo, mirando preocupada la puerta sin llave.

-¿Pero en serio crees que alguien entraría aquí a robar?- Se mofó Jasper, echando a andar por el pasillo.- ¿Qué robaría? ¿Moho?

Bella volvió a reírse, pero de repente, al caminar por el pasillo, volvió a recordar el extraño encuentro de horas atrás con aquel hombre y su gesto se torció. A pesar de no querer darle vueltas al asunto, era una paranoia que no podía evitar tener.

-Deja de pensar. –Le dijo Rosalie, siendo totalmente perceptiva.- Sólo conseguirás disgustarte.

-Lo sé…- coincidió Bella, con la mirada perdida.

A la salida del recinto, los alrededores eran tan oscuros que casi deseó haberle dicho a Emmett que fuese a recogerla, aunque dicho pensamiento se desvaneció cuando las luces del coche de policía se encendieron y la cegaron por completo.

-¡Joder!- Exclamó con enfado, justo en el momento exacto en el cual éstas volvían a apagarse y Emmett salía del coche.

-Bella, ¿y esto?- Susurró Rosalie a su lado, con tono asustado.

-Un amigo.

-Dios, que susto…- suspiró Jasper.

-¿Algo que confesar? – Rio Bella. – Os veo muy alterados…

-No me gusta la policía. – En ese momento, Emmett llegó a su lado, frunció el ceño y miró a Jasper con curiosidad.

-Yo a ti te conozco.- Espetó, para sorpresa de Bella. - ¿Tú no eres ese colgado que se dedica a decorar paredes de los edificios públicos que luego nosotros tenemos que volver a pintar? – Jasper enrojeció, pero a pesar de ello, sonrió con desdén.

-Ahora mismo no he cometido ningún delito.

-¿Sabes las veces que me ha tocado ir a casa hecho una mierda por tu culpa?

-Seguro que no más que yo. – Emmett miró a Bella con verdadero fastidio, realmente preguntándose a sí mismo si había sido buena idea animarla a meterse en aquel grupo. No quería que terminase haciendo vandalismos por las calles de Phoenix, dibujando por todos lados y haciéndose una publicidad que evidentemente, Jasper no necesitaba.

-Yo no entiendo las motivaciones de la gente…- dijo en voz baja, aunque Rosalie lo escuchó y se echó a reír.

-Jazz piensa que cuanto más se hable de él, más interés suscitará y más trabajo conseguiremos. – Emmett entornó la mirada aún más, fijándose en Rosalie.

-Si me convences de que necesitáis dicha publicidad, me callaré. Pero estáis metidos en todos los malditos eventos de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?- Le preguntó Bella, realmente sorprendida.

-Tengo bien vigilado a este.- Señaló a Jasper con el dedo, pero éste había recuperado el color natural del rostro y lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica y desdeñosa. – Y te tendré bien vigilado el sábado, chaval.

-¿El sábado? – Jasper asintió.

-Tenemos una muestra en una galería.- A Bella le recorrió un estremecimiento cuando escuchó aquello, dado que la única galería de la que tenía constancia en Phoenix era aquella en la cual su carrera había terminado bruscamente. – Y a todo esto, íbamos a pedirte que vinieses.

-Pero si nos conocemos sólo de hoy…- Dijo ella con brusquedad aunque sinceramente. Jasper sonrió y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mostrar aquella amabilidad que a Bella tanto le había gustado.

-Da igual. Sabemos cuando alguien merece la pena. Si no, no trabajaría con mi hermana.- La susodicha frunció el ceño.

-Si no fuese por mí, no tendrías ni la mitad de los clientes.- Le espetó con dureza.

-No me extraña.- Los tres miraron a Emmett sorprendidos y éste enrojeció de golpe.- ¡No, no es lo que pensáis!- Se excusó.- No digo que sea por lo evidente…- Y es que a pesar de las burlas de su hermano, Rosalie era de lejos, la mujer más despampanante que habían visto. – Pero la verdad es que… bah, dejadlo.- Ante la imposibilidad de explicarse, Emmett cruzó los brazos y miró a Bella.- ¿Nos vamos? Tengo que seguir con la ronda y se me está haciendo tarde.

-¿Te escaqueas de explicarte? –Le picó Bella, intentando volver al tema.

-No, pero tengo que irme. Se lo explicaré el sábado, si la veo.

-¿Vas a ir? –Emmett negó.

-No, pero conociendo a éste, tarde o temprano me llamarán por algo. – Un alborotador nato, Jasper volvió a sonreír con ironía.

-Prometo que no te decepcionaré.- Emmett entornó la mirada y señaló el coche. Bella asintió y miró a ambos hermanos.

-Nos vemos pasado mañana. – Ellos asintieron.

-Por supuesto.- Se despidieron y Bella siguió a Emmett hasta el coche de policía.

-¿Para tanto es? – Emmett asintió.

-Ese tío tiene un historial delictivo más grueso que el tuyo.- Sabía que Bella había estado involucrada en incidentes de los que no había tenido más culpa que ser portadora de aquella mala suerte que nunca antes había visto en nadie, pero Jasper era de por sí solo un constante altercado con piernas.

-Te prometo que lo tendré bien vigilado.

Atravesaron las oscuras calles de Phoenix, desiertas a esas horas, y Emmett aprovechó el momento para mirarla con cautela.

-¿Te imaginas que te podría haber pasado de haber caminado por aquí tú sola?

-Nada importante.

-En fin…- Resignado, Emmett continuó conduciendo sin volver a hablar del tema, receloso de sacarlo de nuevo a la luz, dado que sabía perfectamente que Bella era incapaz de ver con objetividad la naturaleza de su condición: si había alguna posibilidad de que un trozo de pared cayese en algún momento concreto en un lugar exacto, ella estaría en ese punto, como si éste estuviese marcado por una enorme cruz de color atrayente que siempre estuviese bajo sus pies.

-¿Quieres acompañarme hasta el portal? – Le dijo con ironía cuando detuvo el coche frente a su casa.

-¿Crees que será necesario? – Respondió él, echando el freno de mano.- Anda, largo. – Bella se echó a reír y salió del coche.

-Te veré mañana.

-¿Vas a invitar a Mike de nuevo? – Se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás mi nevera agradezca que le aligeren el peso, y con él…- Emmett rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada.

-Ten cuidado.

-Claro, inspector.- Respondió ella con solemnidad y dirigiéndose a la entrada. Sabía que, a sus espaldas, Emmett seguía vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, y no escuchó el coche arrancar de nuevo hasta que cerró la puerta del portal tras de ella.

Con un suspiro de resignación, subió las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos, deseando llegar a casa y poder pegarse una ducha, relajarse en su salón, ver algo la televisión e irse a dormir, para poder descansar un poco después de aquella clase.

Había metido la llave en la cerradura cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en el interior y acto seguido, alguien la agarró por detrás.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

-Venía a echarte la bronca del siglo por estar armando escándalo a estas horas, pero me temo que estaba algo equivocado…- Aún tentada de echarse a gritar, miró a Edward sorprendida y sacó la llave de la cerradura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Susurró. Él entornó la mirada y volvió a repetir lo mismo con tono cansado.

-Estaba escuchando ruidos y venía a montarte una bronca. Pero por lo que veo, tú tienes poco que ver.

-Acabo de llegar.- Observó cómo sus ojos verdes se desviaban de los suyos y miraban con detenimiento la pintura de diversos colores que decoraba su pelo.

-Una nochecita entretenida, ¿no?

-Algo así. – En aquel momento, volvió a escuchar un golpe en el interior, como si alguien hubiese dejado caer el sillón contra el suelo desde una altura evidente, y sintió un escalofrío. – Voy a llamar a la policía.- Dijo, susurrando. Sacó su móvil, pero la mano de Edward se detuvo sobre la suya.

-Ya lo he hecho yo.

-Me acabas de decir acababas de subir porque estaba montado escándalo…- Pero Edward ya negaba antes de que ella terminase su frase.

-Alguien ha entrado en mi casa, y estaba esperando a la policía cuando he empezado a escuchar esto.

-¿Alguien ha entrado en tu casa?- Él asintió de nuevo. Un nuevo golpe resonó en el interior y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, casi chocando contra él. - ¿Sabías que ha habido varios casos de robos en Phoenix estos últimos meses? ¿Vandalismo?

-Algo había escuchado, pero dado el aspecto exterior del edificio, no pensaba que nadie fuese a querer entrar aquí. -Miró la puerta con detenimiento y suspiró. – Vamos… no es buena idea quedarse aquí fuera, por si acaso.

-Al menos podré pillar a quien quiera que sea si sale por aquí.- Dijo con su lógica habitual y que hizo que él frunciese el ceño.

-¿En serio crees que te dejaré enfrentarte a lo que sea que hay ahí dentro?- Susurró él, acercándose aún más a ella.- Baja.

-No.

-Bella, si tengo que bajarte a rastras, lo haré. – Por su tono de voz, supo que era perfectamente capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, así que cerró los puños, frunció el ceño mucho más que él, y lo esquivó para encaminarse escaleras abajo.

En su piso, ella, aún dispuesta a seguir bajando hasta la entrada principal, sintió como sus dedos se cerraban en torno a su brazo y la detenían bruscamente:

-¿Qué?

-Te dejaré algo para que te quites la pintura de encima.

-No necesito nada.

-Hazlo para que al menos la policía no piense que está tratando con una lunática que en lugar de usar la pintura para decorar lienzos, lo hace para ducharse. – Su tono frío la dejó aún más helada, pero sin embargo, no pudo rebatirle nada a pesar de que las ideas se formaban en su cabeza con una rapidez pasmosa. Su garganta rebosaba a contestaciones que lo habrían dejado más petrificado de lo que aparecía en ese momento, pero todas se quedaban secas en su lengua: no podía decirle nada. Sólo sabía que tenía razón y que en ese momento, quería sentirse acompañada.

Él se percató de su mirada aturdida y cambió la expresión de enfado por una sonrisa amable.

-Bella, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que estemos bien, y lo que sea que rompan, roben o demás, el seguro se hará cargo. Lo siento si tienes cosas importantes ahí, pero…- Se disculpó sin tener culpa alguna.

-No tengo nada importante ahí.- Se dio cuenta de sus palabas y sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. Había sido una revelación demasiado temprana para decírsela a alguien a quien apenas conocía. Le había dejado caer que no tenía recuerdos que mereciesen la pena, que si en aquel momento el edificio prendía fuego y se quedaba sin nada, no echaría de menos ni un resquicio de la vida que había construido entre esas cuatro paredes.

No tenía nada y le dolía comprobar que así era, y lo asumido que lo tenía.

-Pasa.- Edward abrió la puerta de su casa y le dejó paso. Bella consiguió dar los pocos pasos que le llevaron al interior y la sorpresa hizo que se quedase más muda aún. Jadeó de la impresión y ni siquiera se giró hacia Edward cuando éste cerró la puerta.

Le daba la sensación de haber entrado en un mundo totalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Los colores tan vivos le quemaron los ojos durante unos segundos, pero al acostumbrarse a ellos pudo deleitarse con el espectáculo que lanzaban. Observó que predominaba en lugar azul y el morado, en una combinación perfecta que terminaba por resultar muy acogedora.

-¿Y todo esto? – Preguntó con un susurro, observando los delicados objetos de decoración que había sobre una mesa de entrada que tenía aspecto (no lo tenía, lo era y ella lo sabía) de ser muy antigua.

-Viajo mucho.- Dijo él, con sencillez, como si la respuesta hubiese sido evidente desde el principio. Observó la pequeña lámpara del recibidor, de la cual colgaban pequeños cristales del mismo tono azul que había invadido sus ojos desde el primer segundo.

Tocó con sus manos un elefante que parecía ser de un delicado marfil, con incrustaciones de pequeñas gemas púrpuras y doradas; rozó el pequeño tapiz sobre el cual estaba expuesto y recorrió con sus dedos el marco dorado y azul que rodeaba un paisaje de un país que reconoció rápidamente.

-¿La India? – Por fin, pudo girarse hacia Edward, quien se acercó hasta ella y rozó con sus largos dedos el mismo elefante que había llamado su atención.

-Sí.

-¿Hace mucho?- Quiso saber ella, dado que el elefante parecía ser una pieza de mucha antigüedad, una que habría estado mejor en un museo que en la casa de alguien como… él.

-Hace muchos años, sí. –Edward observó la pieza con la mirada perdida, detalle que a ella no le pasó desapercibido – La verdad es que es un lugar al que me gustaría volver… cuando tenga tiempo.- Rio, como si estuviese disfrutando de un chiste privado que no le explicaría aunque se lo pidiese.

-¿Te dedicas a esto? Eres una especie de… ¿cazatesoros?- Aventuró, dudosa. Él sonrió enigmáticamente y se encogió de hombros.

-Algo así, aunque no me dedico a hacer nada que no me gustaría que me hiciesen. Me gusta coleccionar cosas.

-Eso lo tengo claro…

-Así que entenderás que me tenga algo preocupado que haya alguien en tu casa. No me gustaría perder nada de esto.- Dijo en voz baja, con la expresión repentinamente triste.

Sin saber por qué, Bella supo que a pesar de todos esos objetos tan curiosos que había ante sus ojos, Edward tampoco parecía estar atado a nada, a pesar de esbozar aquel interés en objetos que posiblemente, podrían venderse por varios miles de dólares.

-¿Te han robado algo a ti? –Recordó sus palabras momentos atrás, cuando le habían dicho que habían entrado en su casa.

-Nada que haya echado de menos aún. Pero es mejor asegurarse que pillen a quien quiera que lo haya hecho… para evitar que haga lo que está haciendo ahora mismo en tu casa.- Bella sintió alivio al saber qué poco podrían robar de allí. – Y será mejor que pases al salón. Te traeré algo para que… - cogió un mechó de su pelo, totalmente teñido de amarillo y lo dejó caer de nuevo.- Te quites esto.

Ella caminó hasta el salón, que también la dejó boquiabierta, mientras él desaparecía por el largo pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones.

Observó la enorme lámpara de araña, de la cual pendían cientos de cristales y lo impoluta que ésta se veía. Bajo sus pies se extendía una alfombra de color azul oscuro que resaltaba el blanco de los sillones y sofás de la estancia, así como la delicada mesita de cristal que había en su centro. A su izquierda, en un mueble enorme que cubría una pared completa, junto con un televisor de pantalla plana y varios objetos electrónicos que ni siquiera conocía, había más objetos decorativos que volvieron a llamar su atención.

Una tetera de porcelana china que sin duda era de dicho país, una daga con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que parecía provenir de algún país de oriente, una pequeña estatua con matices griegos… incluso una pequeña brújula plateada que no supo de dónde era, pero que al igual que el resto de objetos, era antigua.

-Puedes sentarte.- Se giró sorprendida, dado que no lo había escuchado volver, pero la miraba con expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad. – Te encantan estas cosas.

-Soy restauradora, todo lo que sea arte y objetos extraños, me gusta.

-Aquí tendrías para aburrirte. – Se acercó a ella y miró la pequeña daga. – Egipto. La hoja es de plata, la empuñadura es imitación de oro, pero se conserva bien. Se supone que perteneció a un faraón que la usó para matar a una de sus hijas… - dejó de hablar y la miró, sonriente.- No sé si te importan las leyendas o el objeto en sí.

-Me importan, me importan…- dijo, mirando el arma con curiosidad.

-El faraón mató por error a otra persona, alguien muy querido para él. Terminó quitándose la vida con la misma arma.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado a tus manos? – Le preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

-Bella, es una leyenda.

-Ah. –Edward volvió a sonreír y le tendió un pequeño fajo de tela que llevaba en sus manos y al cual ella no había prestado atención.

-Ten. Te he traído una toalla, algo de disolvente y ropa.

-No necesito…

-¿Te has mirado al espejo? – Le preguntó Edward sin darle tiempo a responder. – No. Tienes pintura hasta en la etiqueta.- Con una sonrisa, Edward le dejó las cosas sobre el sofá más cercano a ellos.- Voy a salir un momento para comprobar si la policía ha llegado o no. Te dejo sola.

-Vale, pero no subas arriba. – Por alguna razón que no entendía, le preocupaba que subiese y terminase mal parado. Su mala suerte podía ser algo exclusivamente personal, pero temía que de subir terminase impregnado de ella sin buscarlo. Quien quiera que estuviese en su casa podía salir y encararse a él, y no podría soportar la culpa de saber que le había ocurrido algo malo por ella.

-¿Estás preocupada?

-¿Me lees la mente? – Edward sonrió de nuevo, enigmáticamente.

-No, pero sé leer caras. Eso decía la tuya…- Bella enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo nada más.- De todos modos, no te preocupes. Aún no ha llegado mi hora, y no tentaré a la suerte. Sólo saldré a la calle.- Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, él hizo un pequeño gesto con sus manos, se apartó un mechón de pelo cobrizo de la frente, y se fue hasta el recibidor. No fue hasta que escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse que pudo reaccionar y comenzar a moverse de nuevo.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse hasta un espejo que había sobre una enorme mesa de comedor que quedaba apartada de su posición y mirarse en él. Efectivamente, tal y como le había dicho Edward, tenía el pelo embadurnado de pintura amarilla y blanca, y la ropa no se había salvado. Había creído haber salido de la guerra de pintura de Jasper y Rosalie mejor parada, pero se daba cuenta que no era así y que Edward debía haber pensado que estaba loca.

Se fijó en la ropa que había dejado sobre el sofá, aunque no fue la toalla ni el pequeño bote de disolvente que había dejado lo que llamó su atención: cogió la camiseta, de color blanco impoluto y simple y la estiró, mirándola fijamente. No pudo evitarlo y se la acercó a la nariz, aunque no le sorprendió lo mucho que olía a él. Evidentemente, se trataba de algo que usaba y no la típica camiseta antigua que ya no tocaba. Si había planeado ponerla nerviosa, lo había conseguido.

A sabiendas de que la situación sería más cómoda si él volvía y ya estaba vestida, se quitó la camisa y pasó los brazos y la cabeza por los huecos de la camiseta que él le había dejado. Sintió un escalofrío cuando su olor lo impregnó todo y se metió hasta el fondo de sus fosas nasales, hasta que prácticamente el aroma quedó grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

Se sentó en el sofá y aún con el espejo que había cogido delante de ella, mojó una pequeña parte de la toalla en el disolvente y comenzó a pasarla por los mechones sucios de su pelo, mascullando palabras malsonantes cada vez que se veía obligada a tirar con fuerza para quitar algún pegote de pintura.

Escuchó la puerta de nuevo apenas unos minutos después de empezar su tarea.

-He vuelto a llamar: por lo visto habían perdido la señal del aviso y no sabían a dónde dirigirse, a pesar de que les he dado la dirección correcta.- Rodó los ojos y fue a sentarse a su lado, estirándose tanto como pudo.- Y he subido arriba. – Ella dejó de limpiarse el pelo y se giró hacia él, violenta.

-¿No me has hecho caso? – Edward negó.

-No he subido hasta arriba, sólo lo suficiente como para ver si podía escuchar algo más. Sea lo que sea, parece que ha cesado, pero no me fío.

-Si el ruido hubiese continuado, lo habría escuchado aquí…- pero él hizo caso omiso.- A veces tengo la sensación de que hablo para el aire.- Volvió a concentrarse en el pelo, hasta que él cogió la toalla con un suspiro y comenzó a retirarle la pintura restante en la parte trasera de su melena, aquella a la cual no podía acceder. – Gracias…- susurró, mientras sentía sus manos desenredando el pelo.

-No hay de qué.- Dijo él, sin añadir nada más.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio, mientras él seguía con su labor y ella permanecía tan quieta como le era posible. No era capaz de moverse ni un milímetro, como si supiese que de moverse bruscamente él dejaría su quehacer y se alejaría hasta la otra punta del sofá, pero fuese lo que fuese, no lo hizo y ella siguió tan tensa como una estatua.

Apenas habían pasado varios minutos más cuando el timbre sonó con fuerza y ambos se sobresaltaron. Edward dejó la toalla, teñida de un repentino color verde claro, encima de la mesa y dejó su pelo colocado sobre su espalda.

-Listo.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que hacía más rato que había terminado de limpiarlo, pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo y aún menos a mencionarlo. Él se levantó del sillón, la miró levemente antes de echarse a reír e ir a responder a la llamada. Bella escuchó desde su posición como hablaba con la policía, aunque no pudo comprender del todo sus palabras. Cuando él volvió a entrar en el salón, estaba tranquilo, aunque notaba la tensión que emanaban sus puños cerrados.

-¿Todo bien?

-Nos han pedido que estemos en casa unos minutos mientras suben a comprobar si hay alguien… Me han dicho les des tu llave.

-¿Mi llave? – Repitió ella.

-Es la policía, ellos no va a robarte nada.- Se explayó él, con una serenidad que incluso a ella terminó por sacarla de quicio.

-Todo el maldito día rodeada de policía, todo el maldito día…- Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y se las pasó. Le irritó contemplar que él seguía sonriendo del mismo modo, con lo cual se volvió a enfrascar en su intento de limpiar su pelo.

Volvió al instante, sin las llaves y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Terminarás por dejarte el pelo blanco si sigues frotándolo con tanta ansia.

-Métete en tus asuntos.

A pesar de sus palabras, Edward siguió sonriendo, como si disfrutase de alguna broma a su costa.

Justo encima de sus cabezas, el suelo volvió a temblar por última vez, y segundos después, todo se quedó en silencio.


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Bella miró con expresión enfadada el enorme armario que había boca abajo sobre el suelo del dormitorio que estaba desocupado, pero el policía que tenía a su lado no parecía preocupado por el estado del mueble.

-El parte lo tendrá mañana por la mañana a primera hora, si precisa algo más…

-Nada, gracias.- Respondió ella entre-dientes. Imaginó que de estar Emmett allí la situación y solución habría sido completamente diferente, pero no quería abrir la boca delante de aquel hombre que parecía más deseoso de marcharse a tomarse un café que de ayudarla.

-Buenas noches.- Bella masculló en voz baja la despedida y esperó hasta que el policía salió de la habitación para obligarse a tragarse las lágrimas. Después de una hora de intensa búsqueda en el apartamento, no había encontrado nada; había sido una noche totalmente infructuosa y sin embargo, a pesar de la supuesta falta de irregularidades en la casa, ella no se sentía segura.

Miró a Edward, apoyado contra la pared de la habitación y gesto sombrío, y nuevamente su autocontrol tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para evitar que las lágrimas se desbordasen por sus ojos. Él levantó la mirada, la clavó en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-Vaya mierda.- Espetó ella, con una risa nerviosa. Él siguió mirándola, con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro, pero siguió sin esbozar palabra alguna. Bella, ofuscada, se giró hacia el mueble que debía permanecer en el suelo hasta que al día siguiente acudiese un encargado del seguro para valorar posibles desperfectos; se agachó para mirar si después de todo, podía encontrar algo fuera de lugar, pero suspiró al no encontrar nada.

-No estás nerviosa por el mueble. – Dijo Edward de repente, obligándola a volverse con sorpresa.

-Lo estoy. –Edward volvió a negar.

-Sí que te importa, pero tienes miedo de lo que sea que ha estado aquí.

-¿Tú no lo tendrías? – Le preguntó sin poder evitar que su garganta volviese a emitir aquella risa impregnada por cierta nota de histeria.

-Lo tengo. – Descruzó los brazos y se acercó a ella, agachándose a su lado y recorriendo con sus dedos la frágil madera. - ¿Siglo dieciséis?

-Finales. Tienes buen ojo.- Concedió ella.

-Soy adicto a estas cosas, ya has podido comprobarlo.

-No me cabe ninguna duda.- Consiguió arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de todo. Después, tras varios segundos de interminable silencio por parte de ambos, se levantó del suelo y palpó sus bolsillos en busca de su teléfono móvil.

-¿Quieres el mío? –Le tendió el suyo, pero ella negó.

-Tengo el número del hotel en el mío… ya sabes, demasiadas escapadas… -Él enarcó las cejas con curiosidad.

-¿Un hotel? – Bella asintió con expresión confusa, sin poder creerse que le estuviese preguntando precisamente eso.

-No pienso quedarme aquí después de esto, no antes de cambiar la cerradura y que alguien se encargue de mirar más detalles… seguro que alguien con más ojo que yo podría darme más pistas de lo ocurrido aquí.

-Espera a ver qué dice mañana la policía.

-Tengo a la policía tan aburrida por mis problemas que tarde o temprano terminarán contratando a un asesino en serie para que termine conmigo.

-Puede que ya estén en ello… - Dijo él, con seriedad pero con ojos chispeantes. Ante su expresión, Bella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. – Tengo en casa algo de cenar, unas películas y como has visto, el sofá es enorme. Puedes quedarte ahí esta noche si así lo deseas.

-¿Me ofreces el sofá?- Bella sonrió de forma irónica.

-No, te ofrezco la casa. Yo puedo dormir en el sofá tranquilamente y tengo habitaciones de sobra… que están amuebladas.- Recorrió con la mirada la estancia, vacía a excepción del armario y varias cajas apiladas al fondo y la volvió a mirar a ella.

Durante unos segundos, el cerebro de Bella comenzó a echar humo. Podía quedarse en su casa y estar cómoda, sin aquella tensión que Edward parecía emanar, pero sabía que el miedo que sentía no la dejaría pasar una noche tranquila. Y si se iba con él, sería una de las noches más extrañas de su vida, pero no estaría mirando a la puerta cada dos segundos para comprobar que nadie entraba por allí con un cuchillo en alto.

-Te lo agradezco.- Dijo antes de poder terminar de sopesar cuál era la opción correcta.

-Bien.- Por un leve segundo, se mostró satisfecho.- Coge lo que necesites, aunque no creo que sea mucho…

-Claro. – Sintió su mirada clavada en la espalda cuando salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto a coger su pijama, una camiseta descolorida por el paso del tiempo y unos cortos pantalones de chándal, y su neceser. Cuando terminó, él ya estaba esperándola junto a la puerta, abierta, y apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados.

Sin mediar palabra, cerró la puerta y lo siguió escaleras abajo hasta su apartamento. Edward abrió la puerta y le dejó paso, y ella volvió a mirar con aturdimiento los colores que emanaban los cristales azules de la lámpara que había en el recibidor. Aún le costaba comprender como algo tan simple podía haber terminado llamando su atención de tal manera.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar? – Le dijo, perdiéndose en una de las habitaciones del largo pasillo.

-Nada, gracias…- Desvió la mirada de la lámpara y caminó hacia el salón. Dejó las cosas sobre el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hasta que éstas se enredaron en su pelo, ya sin pintura pero con una textura desagradable.

-Tienes el baño al final del pasillo.

-Puedo subir a casa y…

-No seas tonta y dúchate. – Le lanzó una toalla, habiendo previsto tal contratiempo y Bella la cazó al vuelo. – Ah, y te estoy preparando algo de cenar.- Le informó, a pesar de la negativa de ella.

-Es casi la una de la madrugada Edward… Puedo sobrevivir.

-Me da igual. No te vendrá mal. – Por un leve segundo Edward la miró de arriba abajo y ella supo que se había fijado con atención en sus marcadas clavículas y en sus delgados brazos. Escuchó como sacaba ruido en la cocina cuando pasó camino al aseo, y no pudo dejar de pensar en la extraña situación ni bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Quizás su primera sensación de que Edward era un potencial asesino en serie no había sido muy alocada y todo era un plan para terminar con ella allí, en su casa, sin más posibilidades de defensa que una toalla mojada y la fuerza que podía llegar a tener si se enfadaba.

Se echó a reír en voz baja, sin alegría pero con ironía, mientras se secaba con la toalla y se imaginaba la escena.

Cuando salió del baño, con los ajados pantalones cortos del chándal y una camiseta que hubiese avergonzado hasta a la más desarreglada de las mujeres, Edward había encendido la televisión que por lo visto también tenía la cocina, y cuando entró en ella, lo encontró de espaldas, con la ropa cambiada, y cocinando algo que al menos, olía bien.

-Veo que sabes lo que te haces.- Le picó. Él no se giró pero pudo detectar la mueca de la sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Aunque no lo creas, vivo solo y tengo que sobrevivir. Difícilmente podría hacerlo si dependiese de la comida a domicilio.

-Yo vivo sola y no se me da bien. – Se quejó. Siempre había sido James quien se ocupaba de ello, y en su falta, Mike le había hecho muchos favores que aún tenía pendientes de devolverle. Incluso Garrett había estado varias veces echándole una mano, intentando enseñarle a preparar las cosas más sencillas.

Había supuesto que su incapacidad para prepararse una sencilla tortilla se debía más a su propia desgana, a su falta de cuidado, que a una intolerancia a la cocina.

-Bueno, no te negaré de vez en cuando una comida en condiciones, no te preocupes.- Se giró y empezó a poner la mesa, sólo para uno, cosa que hizo que ella frunciese el ceño.

-¿Tú no cenas? – Edward enarcó una ceja.

-Tú misma lo has dicho: es la una de la madrugada. Hace horas que lo he hecho.- Ante la mirada aún desconfiada de ella, él sonrió enigmáticamente y agachó la mirada.- La verdad es que tengo a otra chica guardada en el armario, ya sabes, como banco de sangre propio. Por si me da por picar de madrugada.- Bella relajó la mirada y se sentó a la mesa.

-Muy divertido. – Le recriminó con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué eres incapaz de aceptar mi ayuda sin pensar que soy una criatura mitológica inexistente o un asesino en serie? Las coincidencias existen.

-No creo en la bondad del ser humano. Simplemente eso.

-Bueno, yo no he dicho que sea un ser humano.- Jugó él. Dejó un plato bien cargado de lo que parecía ser un estofado de pavo y se sentó delante de ella.

-¿Criatura mitológica?

-Cosas diferentes. Hay de todo tipo ahí fuera. Puede que sea una especie de Batman y no lo sepas.

-Eso para mí entra en el grupo de "criaturas mitológicas".

-Batman no lo es. Simplemente tiene dinero y muchas ganas de venganza. No tiene súper-poderes, depende totalmente de los artilugios que hacen para él. – Bella terminó de tragar el segundo bocado y casi le sorprendió que realmente fuese capaz de cocinar y para su sorpresa, cocinar bien.

-¿Te sabes la historia de todos los súper-héroes?

-He visto muchas películas, de todo tipo.

-Ya veo. – Se fijó en las imágenes de la televisión, pero con la mente en otro lugar. Aún le costaba asimilar dónde estaba, con quién, y los motivos. Se le puso la piel de gallina de sólo pensarlo y Edward se dio cuenta.

-No te preocupes. Se habrán llevado lo que han querido y no volverán. Cambia la cerradura, y si hace falta pondremos un vigilante.

-Edward, yo no tengo dinero para eso.

-Bueno, pondré un vigilante nocturno. ¿Te parece?- Bella sopesó nuevamente la mirada que él le lanzaba y no pudo sonsacar nada más de ella. Era como si sus ojos le suplicasen con insistencia que aceptase su proposición. – Dado que eres mi única vecina, sólo te lo tengo que consultar a ti… Y créeme, si hubiese alguno más, ya hubiese dicho que sí al segundo.

-No me parece bien que te gastes dinero en eso.

-No será un problema.

-¿Seguro que lo de Batman no iba por ti? Ahora resulta que tienes dinero. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Algún motivo de venganza del que deba tener constancia? – Intentó volver a aliviar la tensión del ambiente y pareció conseguirlo.

-Por ahora no. – Rio y se levantó del asiento.- Voy a preparar una de las habitaciones. Siéntete como en casa, pero imagino que eso ya lo sabrás. – Ella asintió, y tras ver cómo salía de la habitación, intentó poner algo de atención a las noticias, pero siguió sin ser capaz. Ya no le aturdía la idea de que algún desconocido había entrado en su casa, sino el no saber los verdaderos motivos que habían hecho que Edward estuviese tan pendiente de ella. Él había hablado del simple deseo de ayudar, pero ella seguía sin creerse nada de eso. La habían decepcionado tantas veces, hundido otras cien, que no podía creer que alguien se preocupase por ella. Muchas veces incluso había llegado a pensar que Emmett y Alice estaban hartos de tener que estar detrás de ella, a pesar de que los últimos días todo parecía estar cambiando. Las cosas parecían salir poco a poco, como ella quería.

Terminó de cenar en menos de dos minutos, dejando el plato prácticamente limpio y terminó de limpiar la cocina, poco, ya que Edward también parecía haber dejado todo en su sitio antes de marcharse. Limpió la mesa, el suelo, y apagó la televisión, antes de llevar su ropa hasta la pequeña mochila que había dejado en el salón y meterla dentro. Para entonces, Edward ya había vuelto.

-He dejado varias mantas al pie de la cama, pero con la calefacción y eso, no creo que pases frío. – Dijo, sentándose en el sofá.

-Si estás cansado, no te preocupes por mí.

-¿Cansado? – Rio él.- Para nada. Simplemente es una noche rara.

-Dímelo a mí. – Dijo Bella entre-dientes, sorprendida de que él hubiese pensado lo mismo.

-Oh no, no, no es por ti.- Se excusó.- Créeme.

-¿Entonces?

-Problemas con el trabajo. Cosas pequeñas, pero fastidiosas. Nada más. – Bella se sentó a su lado y se dejó caer contra el mullido sofá, quedando encajada entre los pliegues formados en su forma.

-Ojala yo tuviese problemas de trabajo.- Se quejó, cerrando los ojos.

-Depende del problema, preferirías no tenerlo. – Ella rio irónicamente y suspiró, relajada. Hacía tiempo que no conseguía sentirse así delante de nadie.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dijo Edward varios minutos después.

-Si tiene que ver con mi pijama, sí, está hecho un asco pero duermo de cine con él. – Se echó a reír y Bella sonrió.

-El pijama no tiene nada que ver, lo prometo. Aunque sí es un tanto interesante. – Bromeó él, pero cuando Bella abrió los ojos para mirarle, su expresión había cambiado y era mucho más seria. – En el poco rato que hemos estado… he visto que eres no mucho, sino tremendamente pesimista. No tienes ni una pizca de autoestima. – Ella se quedó helada.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te cuesta pensar que te ha tocado algo bueno en la vida?

-¿Eres tú ese "algo bueno"?- Se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras un segundo después de haberlas dejado salir de su boca, pero aunque fuese así, él no dijo nada al respecto, sino que esperó pacientemente.- Cuando…cuando las cosas no te salen bien… -notaba un nudo en la garganta, tanto que la sensación de fastidio que había estado a punto de hacerla llorar momentos antes estuvo a punto de salir de nuevo a la superficie y conseguirlo. – Y no digo una vez, sino otra, y otra, y otra… acabas creyendo que tu mala suerte no es fortuita, que algo está peleando para que tu vida se vaya a pique y termines por hundirte en el fango.

-La mala suerte es fortuita.- Dijo él, intentando encontrar una explicación que ella no había sido o capaz de hallar en todos los años de su vida.

-No lo es. Al menos, no la mía. Todo lo malo que me podía suceder, ha sucedido. Mi vida no tenía sentido hace unos años, pero éste último… Ha sido como un enorme precipicio del que he saltado, estoy cayendo, intento aferrarme a los salientes y estos sólo me sujetan varios segundos, antes de volver a caer con las manos llenas de heridas. Y cada vez es peor, tienes menos fuerza y menos ganas, y sólo quieres que termine. Que todo termine, te estrelles de una vez y no haya más piedras que te hagan sufrir. – Temerosa por esa parte del discurso, levantó la mirada y la clavó en sus ojos verdes, pero estos no la juzgaban. – No quiero sonar melodramática, pero es lo que siento. – Se excusó, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No lo eres. Es más, lo entiendo.

-¿En serio? – Edward asintió.

-La metáfora que has usado es muy comprensible. Pero siempre hay un saliente que te puede dar una sorpresa, pero si no haces nada por tu parte para asirte a él, será como si fuese uno de tantos. Has empezado a pelear, a cambiar las cosas. – Dijo con ánimo. – No soy nadie para juzgarte Bella, no por lo que piensas, pero sí por lo que piensas hacer. No puedes dejar que te hundan, ni quedarte quieta ante todo ello. Entonces todo el mundo te juzgará, incluso tú a ti misma. Todo cambiará, ya lo verás.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Le sorprendió comprobar que a pesar de todo, sentía las mejillas húmedas.

-Como bien te he dicho, la suerte es fortuita. Un momento la noche parece interminable y terrorífica y poco después estás acompañada por alguien que puede usar un bate de béisbol en caso de ser necesario.

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo también.- Edward sonrió.

-Dos bates de béisbol. – Consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa, una verdadera después de mucho tiempo y se secó las lágrimas. Él se levantó del sofá y se alisó la camiseta con rapidez.

-¿Te vas a dormir? – Para su sorpresa, negó, pero la dejó sola en el salón al salir del mismo. Medio minuto después, volvió con las mantas de las que había hablado momentos atrás y las dejó caer en el sofá. Cogió una, la envolvió con ella, y cogiendo otra se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué haces?

-Bueno, si entra alguien, seguro que así nos enteraremos a la vez.- Bromeó. Sentado a su lado, la miró fijamente y su expresión cambió.- No voy a dejarte sola, no hoy. Tenemos toda la noche para hablar. – Con el mismo nudo en la garganta, ahora fruto de la emoción y no del miedo, sonrió.

-Gracias.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Comenzó a despertarse en el momento en el cual su cuerpo le dijo que la postura en la que estaba no era natural y que su incomodidad era más bien fruto de estar en algún lugar desconocido para ella que por ningún otro motivo. Sentía el brazo izquierdo entumecido, como si hubiese estado toda la noche en la misma postura, y el cuello le dolía.

Lo movió y un dolor como un latigazo atravesó los músculos del mismo. Había estado demasiado tiempo en esa misma posición y sabía que lo pagaría durante el resto del día.

Respiró con fuerza y le aturdió el perfume que asimiló su cerebro. No recordaba usar nada así, ni detergentes, ni colonias, ni ambientadores. Era un aroma mucho más fuerte pero al mismo tiempo, suave, atractivo pero a su vez, sugerente, un aroma… masculino.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no se movió más. Recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y casi estuvo a punto de gritar de la impresión, pero segundos después comenzaron a llegar a su mente recuerdos mucho menos terroríficos y prefirió seguir quieta. La camiseta de Edward olía demasiado bien y el cuello había dejado de dolerle.

Él no se había movido a pesar del extraño despertar que ella había tenido. Seguía con su rostro girado hacia ella, a pocos centímetros del suyo propio, sin hacer caso omiso ni importarle que su mano derecha se hubiese deslizado por su cintura y que estuviese abrazándolo. Bella intentó pensar un buen plan para quitar la mano de ahí, pero todos parecían infructuosos y sin duda, él se daría cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, o aún peor: de lo que había hecho durante las últimas horas.

Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir dándole vueltas a esas descabelladas ideas, se limitó a contemplar su rostro dormido y pensar cómo había llegado a pensar que podía tratarse de un asesino en serie ahora que lo veía del modo más vulnerable posible.

A pesar de que en su sueño parecía mucho más serio de lo habitual, no podía dejar pasar la expresión amable de sus ojos cerrados: Edward parecía mucho más joven cuando dormía, como si se tratase de una persona que había pasado por mucho y que sólo encontrase la paz en sus sueños. Él tenía suerte: las pesadillas la perseguían a ella incluso despierta.

Se preguntó si lo habría abrazado estando él despierto o no, dado que ni siquiera recordaba en qué punto se había quedado dormida. Quizás el momento vergonzoso fuese inevitable, y ese pensamiento la instó a seguir en la misma posición aunque totalmente desvelada.

La verdad era que, aún más de cerca, Edward estaba aún mejor.

Tenía que agradecerle muchas cosas, y no podía negarlo. Tenerlo a pocos centímetros sólo le hacía recordar que le debía mucho, empezando desde la primera vez que lo vio, en la puerta de su casa, prácticamente salvándole la vida. No sabía qué hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese llamado a la puerta esa noche, como si fuese alguien que sabía cuáles eran sus planes y qué hacer para evitarlo. Desde luego, aquella noche su mala suerte se había visto aplacada por su aparición, y podía decir con claridad que había sido el primer golpe de suerte que había tenido en años.

Después había sido en el tema de encontrar el piso. No había conseguido buenas ofertas, a pesar de haber vendido su anterior casa por un precio bastante alto y conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero con la que podría haber vivido tranquila algún tiempo, pero al menos la mitad de la casas de Phoenix rondaban la misma cantidad que habían pagado por la suya, y eso la volvía a dejar prácticamente en la ruina si no encontraba un trabajo rápido.

Hasta que ese apartamento había reducido más de la mitad su precio y los posibles compradores la habían rechazado por miedo a que dicha rebaja se debiese a algún problema no mencionado por los vendedores. Ella había podido ver el lugar mucho antes de comprarlo y se había asegurado que todo estaba en orden y en buen estado. Incluso Emmett no había encontrado ninguna pega, y eso que era experto en buscar defectos hasta en la más mínima baldosa. Ni siquiera él podía haber dicho nada.

Luego su encuentro fortuito el día de la mudanza, que había sido el inicio de un compañerismo entre vecinos que había culminado en aquella noche. Si Edward no hubiese estado allí, habría terminado en el mismo hostal de mala muerte en el que no habría podido dormir por miedo a que el débil cerrojo de la puerta fuese arrancado de una patada.

Sin duda, él podía tener razón al decir que la suerte era totalmente fortuita, que iba y venía, y que tarde temprano su parte positiva tendría que dar con ella.

Bueno, eso no lo creería hasta tener pruebas más evidentes, aunque por ahora, no iban desencaminadas.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagase relajada ahora que tenía varios minutos de descanso. Sabía que en cuanto saliese de allí o en cuanto se levantase del sofá los problemas volverían a tener el mismo peso de siempre, volvería a hundirse bajo ellos, pero al menos aquellos minutos le permitían evadirse. Dejó que sus dedos jugasen con la tela blanca de la camiseta de Edward y hundió su mejilla en su hombro. Quizás no fuese la actitud que esperaba tomar ante alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero no comprendía por qué, se sentía segura.

Edward respiró con fuerza y ella abrió los ojos, temerosa de que se hubiese despertado. Sin embargo, él tan sólo había hundido aún más su cabeza entre los pliegues del sofá y había quedado aún más cerca de ella. Prácticamente podía sentir su respiración en el rostro.

Lo miró fijamente y cómo si le hubiesen dado un golpe repentino en el pecho, su corazón cobró tal velocidad que temió que su sonido lo despertase. Aquella reacción antinatural en ella le hizo soltar su camiseta y moverse ligeramente, apartándose con la suficiente brusquedad como para que él entreabriese los ojos y la mirase fijamente. La miró confuso, cerró los ojos con fuerza de nuevo y después, suspiró. Totalmente despierto, volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en los de ella y sonrió con diversión.

-Buenos días.

Bella sintió que todas las venas de sus mejillas explotaban al mismo tiempo y se apartó con rapidez, dejando que su pelo cayese como una cortina por el lado izquierdo de su rostro y así evitar mirarle con aquella expresión de culpa extrema.

-Buenos días…-le contestó, aclarándose la voz poco después y removiéndose el pelo con nerviosismo. – Lo siento, yo… -Sintió su mirada clavada en su sien, pero no se giró.- Bueno, me muevo mucho cuando duermo.- Le dijo, intentando encontrar una excusa a aquel abrazo que ni ella entendía.

-Me he dado cuenta.- Apartó la cortina de pelo de su cara y lo miró fijamente. En sus ojos vio que posiblemente se había quedado dormida antes que él y que había adoptado dicha comprometida postura cuando él aún estaba despierto.

Las venas volvieron a explotar por segunda vez y temió sufrir una hemorragia facial de tercer grado.

-Lo siento.

-No has cometido ningún crimen. – Se mofó él. Por algún motivo, se mostraba de mejor humor por la mañana. - ¿Desayunamos?

-Tengo comida en…

-Y una casa que dejar a la policía para que investigue.- Le cortó, respondiéndole con lógica.- En serio, creo que pudiste comprobar que sé cocinar. – Ella abrió la boca para rebatirle pero al segundo se dio cuenta de que sus argumentos eran totalmente inválidos. – Gracias.- Le espetó él con ironía, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Ella no pudo apartar la mirada de su espalda hasta que lo perdió de vista, y sin saber cómo, supo que él se había percatado de su escrutinio.

Sin embargo, aquello no la incomodó ni le hizo desviar sus ojos.

-¿Te gustan las tortitas?- Gritó desde la cocina. Bella frunció el ceño, sorprendida porque hubiese dado con su desayuno favorito fácilmente en dos segundos.

-¡Claro! – Gritó de vuelta, alisándose el pelo como bien pudo pero sintiendo que la maraña en la que se había convertido le resultaría difícil de desenredar sin perder algo de su amor propio. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se levantó y se acercó al enorme espejo que Edward tenía cerca de la ventana de su salón. Se fijó en las incrustaciones del marco, grabados antiguos que también debían costar una fortuna.

Maldijo en voz baja, preguntándose cuánto dinero podría tener aquel hombre para poder permitirse cosas así. Ella podría subsistir durante un año con lo que sacase de una venta así.

-De la corte de Luis XVI, antes de que le cortaran la cabeza. Es uno de los espejos de la sala de los espejos de Versalles.

-Esa sala está totalmente restaurada.- Recordaba perfectamente su aspecto, el dorado de sus marcos, el brillo del pan de oro que decoraba los marcos al completo, sus grabados reales, la flor de lis que decoraban casi su totalidad… y el tacto frío del mismo cuando estuvo en aquella grandiosa sala.

-Pertenece a uno de los que fueron partidos cuando la revolución francesa. Fue restaurado.

-¿Qué…? – Susurró ella, sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba. No recordaba que hubiesen quedado restos de esos espejos, o ella habría tenido alguno en su poder o al menos lo hubiese visto. Estaba casi segura de que todos los desperfectos habían sido arreglados y que los espejos habían resultado intactos.

-No lo recogen los pasajes de historia del arte.

-Para nada.- Se fijó en que su pelo no estaba tan desaliñado como había creído en un primer momento y se sintió más persona que en minutos anteriores.

-Estás guapa, deja de preocuparte.

-No me preocupa eso.- Pero nuevamente sintió que enrojecía.

Minutos después, desayunaron tranquilamente, sin apenas hablar y con una cantidad de comida que hubiese acobardado incluso a Emmett. Sin embargo, esa fue la primera vez que ella sintió verdadero hambre y se sentía a punto de reventar.

-Lo admito. Eres buen cocinero. Pondrías en un apuro a Mike.- Dijo Bella dejándose caer en la silla.

-¿Mike? - Preguntó él, con una confusión más que normal.

-Es un amigo que es cocinero. Un cocinero demasiado meticuloso y quisquilloso.

-Yo no lo soy.

-No, pero ambos sois buenos.

-Bueno, eso es un halago. Al menos ya no soy un asesino en serie.

-Vas ganando puntos. – En ese momento, el timbre sonó con fuerza y ella tuvo una especie de sensación de deja vu, sólo que ahora tenía a Edward delante y no estaba en una situación como aquella.

Edward se agitó el pelo inconscientemente mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Bella no pudo evitar que su mente se agitase cuando escuchó a Emmett responderle, y estuvo a punto de echar a correr: las ideas de Emmett eran tan peligrosas como vergonzosas, y encontrarla en aquella situación no haría más que dejarla en evidencia las siguientes miles de veces que lo viese. Emmett no le pasaría algo así, y menos aún con Edward.

A pesar de todo, Bella se acercó hasta la puerta y se asomó tras la espalda de Edward, haciendo que su mejor amigo abriese la boca sorprendido y los mirase a ambos una y otra vez.

-¿Bella?- Susurró. - ¿Qué narices…? – A pesar del uniforme, Emmett había abandonado su pose de agente de la ley y ahora parecía más un amigo sorprendido. La miró de arriba abajo, desde su pelo enmarañado a sus pantalones desgastados, y casi pudo ver cómo su imaginación lo traicionaba.

-Le he dejado una habitación a Bella, dado que pensábamos que su casa no era segura.- Aclaró Edward, como si le hubiese leído la mente al inspector. Emmett frunció el ceño, los miró a ambos confuso y pareció darse por satisfecho, aunque Bella sabía que luego tendría que responder a todo un interrogatorio que no tendría nada que ver con el allanamiento de morada que había sufrido horas atrás.

-Claro… ¿Bella? –Ésta asintió. – Te espero arriba. – Vio que Edward ya le había dejado sus llaves y la miraba con una disculpa dibujada en sus ojos, aunque Bella se encogió de hombros. Dudaba que hubiese sido capaz de hacer una copia si había permanecido toda la noche a su lado. Emmett desapareció de su vista y Edward cerró la puerta, no antes de que Bella pudiese ver más hombres pasando por delante de la misma.

-Bueno… Tengo que subir.- Él no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirarla mientras se dirigía de nuevo de vuelta al salón y recogía sus cosas, para después doblar las mantas que habían usado aquella noche. Le costaba creer que hubiese dormido allí, por primera vez, sin sueños que la hubiesen molestado, y suspiró cuando se echó su pequeña mochila al hombro.

-La escena será divertida…- Volvió a enrojecer cuando Edward habló y vio como la miraba de arriba abajo. Después se percató de que aún llevaba puesto el pijama y que su casa estaría atestada de policías.

-No me queda otra. Llamaré menos la atención que llena de pintura.- Intentaba más convencerse a sí misma que a él. – Además, he dormido fuera. Lo entenderán.

-Claro, claro…- dijo él, perdiéndose en el pasillo. Segundos más tarde, salía de la que parecía ser su habitación.- Pero por lo pronto… -le lanzó un bulto de color azul y ella lo cogió al vuelo, con una habilidad que desconocía poseer.- Ya me la devolverás. – Observó que era una de sus camisas, con largas mangas y que posiblemente le sobraría por todos lados.

-¿No crees que esto hará que Emmett farfulle aún más? – Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Si no se cree la explicación que le he dado, la verdadera, ¿qué más me da que insista un poco más en su locura? – Se echó a reír y se marchó a la cocina, dónde prosiguió limpiando lo ensuciado. Le dio un par de minutos para que se pusiese la camisa, para guardar la camiseta agujereada en la mochila y para arreglarse lo suficiente como para no parecer que acababa de salir de su cama en lugar de su sofá.

-Muy decente.- Ni siquiera lo había escuchado volver.- Casi diría que te queda mejor que a mí.

-Presumido. – Él volvió a sonreír y fue la primera vez que aquella sonrisa también le llegó a los ojos.

-Recordaré que la tienes, no te creas. Quiero a mi ropa. – Bella frunció el ceño y eso le hizo sonreír aún más. – Largo antes de que tu amigo piense que te estoy raptando y me ponga una orden de alejamiento.

-No sería extraño… - Bella se dirigió a la puerta y Edward la siguió.

Justo antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse a la suya propia, él se acercó más a ella y casi pudo sentir como el aroma que emanaba impregnaba cada poro de su piel.

-Entonces… ¿contrato un vigilante nocturno o te conformas conmigo? – Se sintió aturdida durante un segundo pero finalmente, reunió el valor suficiente para contestarle.

-Creo que por ahora podré soportarte.

-Espero que tengas que hacerlo en otros aspectos.

Y para cuando pudo asimilar las palabras que acababa de decirle, ya fue demasiado tarde.


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

-Algo de color azul o rojo te quedaría muy bien. – Dijo Alice mientras le enseñaba un pequeño catálogo. – O incluso blanco. Pero nunca me ha gustado, y el negro también te resaltaría bastante. Eres muy blanca de piel y tu color de pelo es bonito, pero estás muy delgada y ese color sólo conseguiría que parecieses una sílfide.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca. He engordado unos kilos este mes, así que no estoy tan delgada. – Se tocó las mejillas y le sacó la lengua.- ¿Lo ves? Ya no se marcan.

-Bueno, quizás pueda considerar el negro.

-No, que sea de algún color vivo.

-¿Y esa diferencia? – Remarcó su amiga, enarcando las cejas. Se había imaginado que Bella se mostraría algo más reticente a llevar algo claro, sobre todo por su estado de ánimo, pero aquello le había pillado por sorpresa. Había preparado un elaborado catálogo de colores oscuros, tonos chocolate y borgoña, pero nada más. Al contrario, estaba contenta de poder añadir algo de color a sus propuestas.

-Un azul estará bien. – Dijo aún así ella, sin querer dar más detalles.- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-Nada importante.

-¿Quién te va a acompañar a la gala? – Dijo con rapidez, captando la razón de su estado de ánimo.- Canta ya o te juro que se lo sacaré a Emmett. –Bella había quedado sorprendida pero ante todo valoraba la discreción de su amigo al no contarle a nadie nada de lo ocurrido aquella mañana, ni siquiera a su hermana, que tanto adoraba poder tener alguna excusa para ponerla en evidencia y sacarle todos sus secretos. Si no tenía un punto de partida, Alice no tendía de de dónde tirar para hacerla hablar.

-Nadie me va a acompañar.

-Creía que Rosalie te había dicho que debías llevar a alguien.

-Llevo a mis ganas conmigo. Ya me ha costado decidir el ir como para encima pretender llevar a alguien.

-Bueno, admite que la noche sería mil veces más interesante si llevases pareja.

-No entiendo porqué debería ser así.

-Lo sabes, no lo niegues.

Por un leve segundo se vio así misma, vestida con un elegante vestido azul celeste, paseando bajo los altos techos del museo, rodeada de la gente que la había desacreditado y ahora admiraba, del brazo de un acompañante que dejaría a más de una con la boca abierta, con ojos verdes y…

Sacudió la cabeza y alejó dicho pensamiento de su cabeza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna idea?- Su mirada no parecía haber pasado desapercibida a Alice. – Vamos, sé cuando estás pensando en alguien… y tú lo estás haciendo. Y no pararé hasta que me lo digas.- Conociendo su habilidad para descubrir hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos, tuvo una repentina idea: si Alice no iba a parar hasta que aceptase llevar acompañante a la dichosa gala, eso haría. Y sabía quién podría acompañarla.

-Tienes razón. Debería llevar a alguien.

-Mike no cuenta como alguien.

-Mike sería un acompañante tan bueno como cualquier otro. Deja de despreciarlo.

-Ese cocinitas no sabe bailar.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo vaya a bailar? Sólo necesito alguien que esté ahí acompañarme. Al fin y al cabo, de eso se trata. – Alice torció el gesto.- Y no, para tu "alegría", no estaba pensando en Mike. – Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Abrió el bolso, rebuscó en su cartera y sacó aquella tarjeta que creía haber olvidado. Volvió a la cocina y descolgó su teléfono, marcando con rapidez el número que había apuntado en ella.

-_¿Sí? _– Casi había olvidado como sonaba su voz, después de tantas semanas.

-¿Jacob? – Él pareció reconocerla al momento de escuchar la suya y se lo imaginó sonriendo al otro lado de la línea de teléfono.

-_Dime que tienes algo original con lo que compensarme_.

-Por suerte para ti, sí. – Dijo ella, sonriendo y viendo como Alice la miraba con curiosidad.

_-¿Y bien?_

-¿Qué tal te quedan los esmóquines?

_-Bueno, no demasiado mal, la verdad. _

-Genial.- Repuso ella, sonriendo. –Quiero verte esta noche en el museo de historia. Hay una gala, y necesito alguien que me proteja de los ladrones que habrá rondando por allí. – Jacob se carcajeó.

-_Creo que podré sacrificarme_. – La gala se le antojó mucho más apetecible. – _De todos modos, iré a recogerte. Será mucho más apropiado para la ocasión, ¿no lo crees?_

-Eso lo dejo a tu elección. Al fin y al cabo, la que sigue debiéndote algo soy yo.

-_Eso no me exime de comportarme como un caballero_. –Bella le dio la dirección de su casa y tras prometerle que estaría allí a las ocho, colgó. Para entonces, Alice estaba a punto de sufrir un aneurisma y de quedarse sin uñas.

-¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? ¿Cuándo lo has conocido?

-Ya te hablé de él. Es el chico que me ayudó aquella vez, cuando lo del bolso. Seguro que tu hermano lo recuerda bien… - esperaba que si mencionase algo del tema a Emmett, este sabría disimular y hablaría de Jacob en lugar de Edward. A éste segundo le debía demasiado como para intentar compensarle invitándole a un baile.

-Lo recordará, eso te lo aseguro. – Podía ver el ansia de Alice apareciendo poco a poco en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres ayudarme de una maldita vez y elegir el vestido? Tengo exactamente siete horas para prepararme, y eso para ti es un tiempo demasiado reducido. No estaré a punto.

-¿Nos apostamos algo? –Contenta de haber conseguido alejar el tema de la mente de Alice durante el que esperaba fuese, un largo rato.

Tras sopesarlo y escuchar pros y contras, finalmente se decidió por un sencillo vestido de gasa azul de corte romano, que las dejó satisfecha a ambas y Alice se encargó de llamar a la tienda para que se lo trajesen a casa. El tener contactos en dicho mundo era a menudo una ventaja que usaba.

Las siguientes horas las pasó bromeando con su amiga, comiendo dulces y consiguiendo que Alice se olvidase del tema de su acompañante: con suerte sólo se acordaría cuando Jacob estuviese ya presente y así podría evitar las preguntas más incómodas, algunas para las que ni siquiera ella tendría respuesta.

-La verdad es que tienes razón. Estás más sana. – Una vez tuvo el vestido puesto y los arreglos pertinentes hechos, quedó más que patente que no estaba tan escuálida como Alice le había hecho creer en un primer momento. Tras dar apenas dos puntadas para ajustarlo, la gasa había hecho el resto del trabajo y le había dado el volumen necesario para no parecer enferma, aunque gran parte del trabajo lo había hecho ya ella.

-¿Lo ves? – Dijo, girando delante de Alice.- Perfecto. No sobra. Eres una maldita exagerada.

-Me alegra saber qué estás comiendo, pero a Mike no le hará tanta gracia. Ya no podrá usarte para probar sus experimentos culinarios.

-Le diré que tú estás dispuesta.

-Había pensado en recogerte el pelo, pero suelto estás más guapa.- Dijo ella, sin hacerle caso. Sabía que a pesar de que a Alice le encantaba usarla a ella como su maniquí personal, no le hacía mucha gracia que nadie la usase a ella como tal: no podría soportar ser el conejillo de indias de los inventos de Mike. – Y nada de joyas. No te hacen falta.

-Mejor, no quiero atraer ladrones.- Repitió lo mismo que le había dicho a Jacob y se echó a reír.

-No, pero te aseguro que al tío ese lo atraerás fijo.- Frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero Alice parecía reacia a caer ante sus comentarios. Sin embargo ella parecía estar más sensible que nunca y asociaba todo a aquel nombre en el que había pensando mucho durante los últimos días. No lo había visto ni se había cruzado con él, y sentía que apenas había movimiento en su casa, pero no por ello no podía evitar pensar en qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. Edward no parecía tener vida social alguna, sin embargo, sabía que trabajaba y por lo visto, demasiado, si es que tan poco podía estar en casa. Le había dicho que tenía algunos problemas con ello, pero no se imaginaba que fuesen lo suficientemente importantes como para mantenerlo alejado de casa tanto tiempo, hasta el punto de ni siquiera dormir o comer allí.

"O quizás has estado tan obsesionada con cruzártelo que lo has tenido delante de las narices y no lo has visto", se recriminó a sí misma.

Aún no comprendía el porqué de sus ansias de volver a verlo: supuso que sólo era un modo de asegurarse de que lo ocurrido aquella noche había sido real y que parecían haber dado un paso más en aquel lazo que se había creado entre ellos, uno que ni ella podía comprender ni definir del todo.

-Hoy tendrás suerte.- Siguió hablando Alice.- No tendrás que soportar mis comentarios. Tengo trabajo pendiente y he de volver un par de horas en breve. Así que a las ocho no estaré aquí.- La miró ceñuda, como si eso fuese culpa suya. – Pero quiero detalles Bella. Muchos detalles. No creas que me voy a olvidar del tema, ni de ese "Jacob" que tú y mi hermano conocéis y del que no os habéis dignado a hablarme. Esto no te lo perdonaré.- A pesar de su aparente enfado, Alice le deseó buena suerte antes de marcharse y dejarla preparada, haciéndole jurar que no se tocaría nada ni arruinaría nada de su aspecto, que se quedaría sentada en el sofá viendo la tele hasta que Jacob llegase a recogerla.

Tras prometérselo una y otra vez, hasta la saciedad, su amiga se marchó tranquila y la dejó sola, demasiado elegante como para sentirse cómoda entre esas cuatro paredes y demasiado sola como para estar tranquila.

Después de aquel supuesto "intento de robo" (cómo Emmett lo había llamado al no encontrar pruebas suficientes de que allí había ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal), había cambiado la cerradura, añadido un par de cerrojos y una cadena. Había reforzado las ventanas e instalado una alarma que quedaba directamente conectada con la comisaría de policía de Emmett, que quedaba a pocas manzanas de su casa. Sabía que poco de ello podría detener a un ladrón si quería entrar allí, pero había recuperado el bate de béisbol que antaño había guardado al lado de la entrada de su casa y lo había dejado escondido dentro del armario que había a pocos pasos de la puerta, muy parecido al anterior. Emmett le había dicho que haría la vista gorda si se veía obligada a usarlo ante un ataque, y eso la había tranquilizado. No quería terminar encarcelada por un ataque desproporcionado, pero sabía que no se andaría con rositas si tenía que atizar a alguien.

Recordó que había pensado hacer eso mismo el día en el que Edward apareció ante la puerta de su casa.

Miró el reloj, y aunque aún quedaban quince minutos para que Jacob apareciese a por ella, cogió una chaqueta que no se puso aún, su bolso y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con firmeza antes de encaminarse escaleras abajo. Llegando al último tramo de escaleras, el bajo del vestido se cruzó con mala fortuna en sus pies y durante un segundo se vio en el suelo, pero no llegó a chocar contra él.

Estuvo a punto de llevarse a Edward por delante.

-¿No cambiamos? – Dijo, ayudándola a incorporarse. – Si aún sigues con la idea de matarme, o clavarme una estaca, intenta ser un poco más sigilosa.- Se mofó. Bella lo miro ceñuda: no entendía como aún recordaba aquella idea de clavarle una estaca.

-Me he tropezado.

-Eso lo he visto.- Se fijó en ella por primera vez y abrió los ojos, sorprendidos.- Vaya. Es normal que te hayas tropezado.- Rio, entreviendo los altos tacones con los que Alice la había armado. – Pero muy guapa. Sí, han hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿Perdona?

-Bromeaba.- Edward dejó entrever sus blancos dientes antes de apartarse de ella y soltarla. Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado su mano sobre la suya durante lo que habían sido unos treinta segundos.- Aunque permíteme decirte que me gusta mucho más el pijama.

-¿Quieres dejar de bromear?

-No bromeaba.- Repuso él con seriedad.

-A todo esto…- dijo ella, queriendo quitarle peso al asunto.- Te bajaré la camisa… en cuanto me acuerde. –Se disculpó, dado que su mala memoria le había hecho olvidarse en más de una ocasión de bajar… o su propio cuidado.

-No hay prisa. Tengo más. – Se apartó para dejarla pasar. –Supongo que te estoy retrasando.

-En absoluto.- Nuevamente, se mordió la lengua en cuanto cerró la boca.

-¿Un compromiso importante?

-Algo por el estilo.

-Quizás te vea entonces.- Dejó caer él, con tranquilidad.

Nuevamente, sintió que su corazón desplegaba alas y estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca.

-¿Cómo?

-Me imagino que vas al museo.

-¿Cómo…?- Volvió a repetir, pero no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta.

-Como bien habrás comprobado, soy un habitual de las compras de antigüedades. Y estoy seguro que a más de uno le interesará verme rondando por ahí. No te preocupes, no te molestaré. –Entrevió su expresión de sorpresa como un signo de incomodidad ante su posible presencia.

-No, no es eso… Me ha sorprendido, sólo eso. - Se excusó.

-En el fondo querías volver a verme, admítelo.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Nada.- Repuso. – Simplemente quería asegurarme de que mis expectativas son reales.

-¿Expectativas?- Pero Edward ya le guiñaba un ojo y subía las escaleras.

-No quiero molestarte, de verdad. Pásalo bien.

-Lo haré…- susurró, a pesar de tener otras cien palabras que decirle. Para cuando pudo ordenarlas en su cabeza, ya escuchaba como la puerta de su casa se cerraba y todo se sumía en silencio.

Aún aturdida, salió a la calle y se puso la chaqueta. Notó como parecía que la temperatura bajaba varios grados de golpe y deseó que Jacob no se retrasase demasiado.

Y no lo hizo.

Minutos después apareció en un coche, negro como el ébano y cristales tintados, y tan elegante como le había prometido. Había olvidado la oscuridad de sus ojos y su tez, la amabilidad y chispa de su expresión y la sonrisa que la había ayudado en aquel momento tan extraño de su vida. Podría ser que a Edward le debiese mucho, pero lo cierto es que tenía una deuda importante pendiente con Jacob que pensaba pagar esa noche.

-Aquel día el miedo te paralizó, pero he de decir que… increíble.- Ella sonrió y entró al coche, después de que él le abriese la puerta para que se sentase. Segundos después volvió a sentarse en el asiento del conductor y arrancó.

-Dime que no va a ser una velada demasiado seria.

-Eso espero.

Pero sabía que así lo sería, si Edward finalmente acudía a dicha gala.


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Sintió nauseas cuando salió del coche y puso un pie en la calzada frente al museo en el que había trabajado tantos años.

Las enormes columnas que abrían el paso a la entrada habían sido decoradas y rodeadas con guirnaldas de luces de diverso tamaño, iluminando el arco que la cerraba y evitando así el uso de otras luces. Le daba un aspecto sobrio y elegante, aunque le resultó algo tétrico. A pocos metros de ellos habían extendido una gruesa alfombra de color caoba, un rojo apagado que estaba flanqueada por varios tiestos con enormes plantas, que Bella reconoció como alegrías, aunque su conocimiento en botánica era escaso.

La gente se agolpaba en la entrada, presentado las invitaciones, los hombres mostrando que no llevaban ningún objeto extraño y las mujeres teniendo que dejar revisar sus bolsos y demás objetos personales para asegurar que nadie entraba con algo inapropiado y que salía con más de la cuenta. Intentó imaginarse cómo haría alguien para robar un lienzo del tamaño de una mesa de comedor y rio entre-dientes. Jacob la miró y sonrió, creyendo que su felicidad se debía a la misma situación y no a un chiste privado. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de sentir que todo aquello era un momento más irónico que normal.

La parte masoquista de su mente rezaba para poder encontrarse su con ex – jefe, quizá dejarle caer lo bien que le iba (aunque fuese la más blasfema de las mentiras), lo estable que se encontraba en ese momento y lo poco que echaba de menos su trabajo en el museo.

Sabía que la única verdad en todo ello era esa última parte.

Jacob le ofreció el brazo y por pura cortesía, ella lo aceptó. Debía admitir que su aspecto difería bastante al que había visto por primera vez. En esencial, su físico, con su tamaño ya de por si dominante y atemorizante, no había variado: seguía llevando el pelo igual de corto, los ojos seguían igual de alegres y sus facciones mostraban la misma amabilidad que la primera vez.

Sabía que entre ellos dos, ella era la única que parecía cambiar tanto como el agua, pasando de un estado a otro en cuestión de minutos. Su estabilidad era inexistente y su físico totalmente variable. Se preguntó si sería buena idea teñirse el pelo de algún color estrafalario tan sólo para hacer justicia a tantos cambios.

Un hombre elegantemente ataviado, y sin duda del servicio, requirió su teléfono móvil y su bolso en cuanto estuvo a su altura. Tras una leve revisión y un par de preguntas, aceptó su invitación y les instó a pasar.

-¿En serio es necesario todo esto? – Preguntó Jacob una vez hubieron traspasado las puertas.

-Es lo mínimo que suelen hacer, créeme. Cuando se trata de exposiciones mayores, hay que dejar los teléfonos móviles en la entrada para evitar imágenes que no deben filtrarse en ningún lado y así mantener el suspense de las nuevas figuras que se van a mostrar. Y los bolsos son minuciosamente examinados para evitar robos, que aunque sea sorprendente, suelen suceder.

-Sabes mucho del tema.- Dijo él, y Bella recordó que no tenía ni idea de a qué se había dedicado durante los últimos siete años de su vida.

-Demasiado a veces.- Queriendo evitarlo, se fijó en uno de los cuadros de uno de los pasillos que llevaban al salón dónde se exponían los cuadros de los que Jasper le había hablado y consiguió que él se olvidase del tema de conversación que quería evitar a toda costa.

-Muy bonito…- El enorme salón había sido decorado con cientos de guirnaldas iluminadas por decena de luces, al igual que los postes que adornaban la entrada. Había flores rojas por doquier entrelazadas con otras de color blanco, y no le sorprendió comprobar que la temática de los cuadros expuestos giraba en torno a paisajes de todas las formas y colores posibles. Le sorprendió ver la firma de Jasper en alguno de ellos, junto con la de Rosalie y otros pintores que no tenía el gusto de conocer; no concebía a alguien que según Emmett era, "un altercado andante", realizando tales obras, las cuales se veían desproporcionadamente delicadas y realizadas con un tacto poco común.

Se acercó a uno de los cuadros, un paisaje repleto de lo que parecían flores de lavanda delineadas en un tono morado oscuro con otro más claro y en cuya lejanía se podían divisar varias montañas nevadas: a pesar de la sencillez de lo dibujado, no podía evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriese la espalda cuando fijaba sus ojos en él.

No sabía por qué, pero aquel paisaje le resultaba familiar, e incluso podía recordar ver las flores en movimiento y el tacto de la fría brisa contra su piel.

-Es mágico.- Dijo ella, mirando fijamente la pintura. Observó que desconocía la firma del autor, aunque seguía con el estilo de las obras colgadas a pocos metros de ella.

-Me dan la sensación de ser fotografías. – Jacob intentó fijarse en el cuadro con más atención pero sólo consiguió evocar el mismo pensamiento. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el corto cabello.- Sí, sin duda. Una fotografía a todo color.

-Tienes que fijarte en más cosas.

-He visto tantos cuadros iguales que no me resulta nada… nuevo. – Bella frunció el ceño mientras dejaba que su mente se sumergiese en tal paisaje, y aunque intentaba poder encontrar una explicación sencilla de sus sentimientos hacia el cuadro, no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle a Jacob nada. Para ella, era como si el cuadro cantase, como si le revelase una historia lejana, una de la que le hubiese gustado ser parte.

Podía ver los caballos corriendo a través de dicho prado y el vestido de seda envolviendo sus piernas.

-Es anónimo, ¿sabes?- Dijo una voz a su espalda. – Nos llegó hace varias semanas, como regalo, y nos daba carta blanca para hacer todo lo que quisiésemos con él.- Se giró y vio que Jasper estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, cual fantasma silencioso.

-¿Y la firma?

-Es una rúbrica estándar que usamos cuando alguno de nuestros colaboradores no quiere darse a conocer. No pone nada, ningún nombre: son varias líneas entrecruzadas, nada más.- Bella se fijó un poco más en la negra estampa en la esquina inferior derecha del cuadro y se percató que lo que decía Jasper era totalmente cierto.

-Es una pena. Es una pasada.- Él asintió, concediéndole ese mismo sentimiento.

-Pensábamos usarlo para crear el escenario de un nuevo ballet que se está ensayando en la ciudad, pero tras pensarlo largo y tendido Rose me terminó convenciendo de que éste era el mejor lugar en el que mostrarlo por primera vez. Y la verdad, tenía razón. Es uno de los más observados y seguramente se venderá bien.

-¿Lo habéis puesto a la venta?- Él asintió.

-Casi todo lo que está aquí está a la venta. Es una exposición sí, pero también es una subasta. El que quiera podrá dar una cifra y al final de la noche sabrá si se lo ha llevado o no.

-Algo complicado, ¿no?

-Hay gente que está lo suficientemente loca como para arriesgar una pequeña fortuna en un cuadro que no sabe si será suyo. Ya lo verás.- Se ajustó la oscura americana y le sonrió, cambiando el tema totalmente.- A todo esto, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Tu ladrón sigue causándote problemas?- Ante aquellas palabras, Jacob torció el gesto y la miró fijamente.

-¿Ladrón? –Preguntó, confuso.

-Asaltaron mi casa hace unos días, pero nada grave… -le contestó antes de volverse hacia su compañero de clase.- No, todo está tranquilo. Desde que cambié todo el sistema de seguridad y mi vecino se ocupa de… - ¿de qué? ¿De qué se ocupaba Edward exactamente? – Nada, supongo que quien quiera que estuviese en casa se habrá percatado de que no estoy sola. Mi vecino ha sido de gran ayuda.- No sabía por qué, pero rehusaba a decir su nombre en voz alta, como si se tratase de un insulto.

-Me alegro…- giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como un grupo de hombres bien vestidos se detenían frente a uno de sus cuadros, uno de los que sí llevaba su propia firma. Le sonrió disculpándose.- Te veré dentro de un rato. Tengo unos negocios que cerrar…

-Pásalo bien.- Se despidió ella, y tras que Jasper se alejase varios metros, se giró hacia Jacob y le sonrió.- En serio, no fue nada. Ni siquiera estaba en casa y tampoco encontraron nada raro en ella. Fue mera coincidencia e, incluso si te descuidas, un gato que se coló dentro. – Ni siquiera ella se creía dicha explicación, pero dicha así parecía más lógica que pensada. Jacob no sospecharía y ella se evitaría tener que dar más detalles de algo que tampoco llegaba a entender del todo.

-¿Seguro? –Dijo él, con tono desconfiado.

-Seguro. – Ligeramente más tranquilo, su expresión se suavizó y miró a su alrededor.

-Te traeré algo para beber. Supongo que es lo que se hace en estos casos, pero no sé…- se encogió de hombros con gracia y ella sonrió, asintiendo. La volvió a dejar sola mientras se marchaba al salón de al lado (dónde habían instalado una barra para bebidas enorme) y ella se giró de nuevo hacia el cuadro que tanto había llamado su atención.

Estaba segura de que lo conocía.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en Inglaterra? – Su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente y apenas se giró, para evitar darle demasiada dramatización al momento. Se contentó con cruzar sus manos delante del vestido e intentar hablar lo más relajadamente posible.

-Nunca. No he salido del país.

-¿Eres restauradora de antigüedades y nunca has salido? –Él casi parecía sorprendido de aquello.

-Bueno, tenía facilidades y me traían aquí todo lo que me era necesario.- Casi pudo ver la expresión de diversión irónica en sus ojos verdes.

-Que suerte tenéis algunos… -Ironizó él.

-Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo, como habrás podido comprobar.

-Voy poco a poco.- Contestó él. Permaneció en silencio varios segundos, los que bastaron para que ella reuniese el valor suficiente y se girase hacia él.

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? Ahora en serio. – Intentó permanecer seria, pero su expresión sosegada no ayudaba precisamente a intentar crear un clima tenso. Cuando él estaba cerca todo parecía más fácil, más factible. Como si nada pudiese pararlo.

-Como bien te dije antes, compro antigüedades.

-Estos son cuadros, son nuevos.

-Que tú sepas.

-La pintura de este no tendrá más de un año y además, conozco…

-Que yo sepa, -repitió la muletilla- llevas mirando este cuadro los quince minutos que llevas en la habitación. Aún no has podido comprobar el resto de obras ni establecer su época.

-Ya pero aún así…- en ese momento algo encajó en su mente y frunció aún más el ceño.- ¿Te has cambiado y llegado en tan sólo quince minutos? ¿Y además has tenido tiempo para mirarte todos los cuadros? –Aunque su fuerte no eran las matemáticas, podría jurar que físicamente hablando, lo que él había hecho estaba fuera del poder meramente humano.

-Bella, soy comprador habitual, ya te lo he dicho. Me envían catálogos. Y no tardo nada en cambiarme, ni me pongo maquillaje para disimular una extrema palidez…- se mofó.- He tardado cinco minutos, nada más. No te montes una película equivocada, por favor. Te aseguro que no soy el próximo Drácula ni el siguiente Hannibal Lecter. – El tono bromista usado arruinó su intento de parecer serio, pero aún así Bella siguió mirándolo con desconfianza. – Además, tan sólo quería saludarte. Como bien he dicho, no te molestaré más.

-No, si en el fon…

-En serio, no te preocupes. – Le cortó él, como si supiese qué era lo que iba a decir exactamente. – Además, te dejo bien acompañada.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como si supieses qué es lo mejor para mí? Nadie te ha pedido que te largues.- Le espetó de mala gana, harta de sus tétricos desplantes y de sus palabras cargadas de doble sentido.

-Nadie lo ha pedido, pero te aseguro que es lo mejor.

-Fuiste tú quien te presentaste en mi casa aquella noche. Fuiste tú quien apareció el día de la mudanza. Fuiste tú quien subió a mi piso pensando que ocurría algo y quién me ofreció pasar la noche en su casa. Así que deja de decirme que no me vas a molestar más, cuando te veo todos los días.

-Hoy me has visto dos veces, pero el resto de la semana…

-No te hagas el remolón, por favor.- Le cortó ella esa vez, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.- Nadie te ha pedido que te marches. Ya vale.- Aquello lo pilló con la guardia baja, y la miró con intensidad antes de escrutar lo que verdaderamente decían sus ojos marrones.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –Le preguntó, confuso.

-¿Para qué narices te iba a pedir que te fueses?

-No soy alguien muy sociable. – Esa vez fue Bella la sorprendida.

-¿En serio? No lo pareces.

-Puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero no conozco a nadie más que a ti aquí y no suelo estar demasiado predispuesto a hacer nuevas amistades. No suele ser buena idea.

-¿Les hincas el diente a la mínima oportunidad? – Edward rio ante aquellas palabras y Bella sintió que el ambiente se volvía a relajar, que él no estaba tan a la defensiva como en momentos anteriores.

-Algo así.

-Genial. Empezaré a llevar collares de ajos.

-No sería mala idea… O quizás deberías empezar a llevar un kit de primeros auxilios…- vio que miraba por encima de su hombro y ató cabos con rapidez- por si a tu acompañante le da por matarme.

-No creo que lo haga. Es todo un héroe. – Bromeó.

-Hay de todo en esta vida…- susurró él, justo cuando Jacob llegaba a su altura, con dos copas de cava en sus manos. Le tendió una e hizo lo mismo con su mano en dirección a Edward.

-Jacob Black.- Saludó, educadamente.

-Edward.- Dijo él, sin emoción alguna en la voz.- Bella, ya hablaremos. Un placer Jacob…- y sin decir nada más, se giró y se alejó de ellos, internándose entre la multitud y perdiéndose.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

Pero Bella seguía con la mirada fija por donde había desaparecido, confundida.

-No tengo ni idea.


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

-¡¿Qué lo has vendido?! – Jasper asintió, orgulloso.

-Por más de diez mil dólares. Todo un logro si tomo en cuenta que no sé quién es el autor ni nada, pero supongo que para el que lo ha adquirido habrá sido una ganga.

-No estoy tan segura…- pero la mirada la delataba.

-Te gustaba, ¿verdad? –Ella asintió, mirando el cuadro con tristeza.

-Me recordaba a algo, no sé a qué exactamente, pero me ha llamado mucho la atención…- lo miró de nuevo, pero acto seguido negó con firmeza.- No, no puedo permitírmelo. Es mejor que alguien lo haya comprado, o me tendrías babeando detrás de él todo el maldito día. Me conformaré con intentar hacer uno parecido en clase, o en mi tiempo libre… Como sea.

-Tengo varias fotografías de él en mi estudio, y te las prestaré encantado.- Dijo Jasper, deseoso de ser de más ayuda.

-La verdad es que es buena idea…- Aunque no podría captar ni la mínima parte de lo que el autor había hecho, al menos intentaría conseguir una réplica, aunque le costase años terminarla. Tenía que volver a verlo como fuese, en sus manos, y poder admirarlo o para el caso, recordarlo, durante mucho tiempo. Le resultaba demasiado interesante.

-¿No has visto a Rosalie, verdad? –Le dijo al cabo de varios segundos de ensoñación.

-No. Pensaba que vendría, pero…

-Eso mismo pensaba yo.- Dijo Jasper, con un suspiro.- Ha sido una suerte que finalmente haya podido hacerme cargo de todo, pero a última hora ha dicho que no se encontraba bien y por lo que veo, es cierto. Odia perderse esto, y sabía que tenía ganas de verte.

-El lunes será, en clase.

-Te llevaré las fotografías.

-Más te vale.- Le dijo con tono amenazador, a pesar de que él arrancó a reír con fuerza antes de alejarse. -Capullo…- lo dijo lo bastante alto como para que él también lo escuchase y su risa se volvió más atronadora. Bella sonrió: había descubierto que Jasper le caía mucho más bien de lo que lo había hecho al principio, el mismo día en el que lo conoció. Sin duda alguna, las clases habían sido una buena idea, pasase lo que pasase.

-¿Nos marchamos?-Jacob se había alejado varios pasos para dejarles un poco de espacio para despedirse, y se había vuelto a acercar a ella tras varios minutos en los que se había dedicado a intentar encontrar más sentido a los cuadros que había ante él.- No ha habido manera. No les veo nada. Son bonitos, pero personalmente, no lo son más de lo que lo serían si estuviesen imprimidos en papel fotográfico y editados con una cantidad indecible de photoshop.

- Me encanta la facilidad con la que valoras el trabajo de meses y meses con la edición de una simple fotografía en un par de días.

-Eh, hay algunas que llevan procesos de más de una semana.

-Tú sabes mucho del tema…

-Soy fotógrafo Bella, es normal que defienda lo mío.- A pesar de ello, y aunque captaba la belleza de los cuadros allí expuestos, aún no comprendía cómo podían ser vendidos por tales cantidades de dinero y una buena fotografía sólo optaba a un premio en forma de trofeo y una cantidad de dinero que a veces parecía ridícula.

-Yo no entiendo los jeroglíficos, pero jamás me oirías dudar de su valor. – Le había dicho durante toda la noche, consiguiendo que él esbozase una mueca de diversión pero sin lograr que cambiase su opinión sobre las pinturas.

-Punto para ti. Voy a ir a por las chaquetas. No te pierdas. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Nuevamente, se quedó sola delante del susodicho cuadro y no pudo evitar volver a fijar la mirada en él. Quizás lo había visto anteriormente, expuesto en algún lado, o en algún catálogo, o había sido noticia… era algo, pero desconocía el qué exactamente.

La gente aún se arremolinaba alrededor de varias de las obras, aunque la cantidad ya había mermado considerablemente. Miró el enorme reloj que coronaba la galería y observó que casi era medianoche, una buena hora para marcharse y así poder descansar. Los pies le dolían y la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de la bebida, aunque el efecto parecía estar centrándose aún más en su estómago. Su tolerancia al alcohol siempre había sido nimia y le pasaba factura y, aunque esa noche había hecho una pequeña excepción, sabía que el día siguiente sería horrible.

Se giró para buscar a Jacob, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un grupo de personas se hallaban en un círculo casi perfecto en mitad del salón. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un grupo de amigos hablando, comentado los cuadros y divirtiéndose. Pero a medida que prestaba más atención comprobó que las voces tenían una tonalidad histérica y que había varias personas agachadas en el suelo. Se acercó hasta su posición y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

Ante ella, en el suelo tirado, había un hombre rodeado de un extenso charco de sangre que se abría bajo su cuerpo.

Escuchó a la lejanía como la gente hablaba rápidamente por el móvil, pidiendo ayuda, aunque varias personas ya estaban haciendo lo posible por reanimar al hombre que estaba claramente muerto. El pulso no latía acelerado en su cuello, su palidez no dejaba lugar a dudas y la rigidez del cuerpo dejaba claro que llevaba muerto varias horas. Alguien, de algún modo que por el momento resultaba inexplicable, había conseguido meter un cuerpo en el museo y dejarlo en medio de la galería más concurrida del evento. Cómo lo habían hecho, aún era un misterio.

Así cómo la sangre que se seguía extendiendo por las blancas baldosas, como si hubiese sido apuñalado en ese mismo instante.

Bella apuntó todo en su mente para poder contárselo a algún policía o con suerte a Jasper en cuanto hiciese acto de presencia en el museo, con todo detalle y captando todas las caras posibles para poder dar un testimonio fiable y con datos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su escrutinio, sabía que no podría guardarlo todo en su efímera memoria.

Además, no podía evitar seguir pensando que su mala suerte no había desaparecido del todo y que la seguía allá donde iba. Con ello, se imaginaba que posiblemente el hombre sería un pariente lejano o alguna persona que estaría relacionada con ella de un modo más cercano del que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Intentó abrirse paso entre la multitud, sin éxito, que empujaba de un lado a otro, unos curiosos y otros queriendo escapar de la escena lo antes posible.

Un destello cobrizo la hizo detenerse de lleno y mirar por encima de las cabezas que tenía ante ella.

Aún dudosa, se dio la vuelta, dejó atrás el grupo y siguió los pasos de lo que creía haber visto, aunque aún dudaba de si se había tratado de una mera ensoñación por culpa del alcohol y de la violencia del momento.

Sin embargo, a medida que seguía caminando y girando por los pasillos, podía escuchar con claridad los pasos que caminaban ante ella, la sombra que desaparecía justo en el momento en el que ella estaba a punto de alcanzarla en una esquina, lo acelerado de un respirar, y la ligera sensación de que fuese quien fuese, estaba a punto de echar a correr.

Maldijo a Alice por haberla convencido de llevar unos tacones tan altos como andamios.

Cogió como pudo los bajos del vestido y aceleró aún más su caminar. No le importaba que quien fuese escuchase tan claramente que alguien estaba siguiéndolo, pues podría argumentar que creía que era otra persona o que simplemente se había perdido y que quería preguntarle el camino de vuelta. Lo único que le importaba era confirmar sus sospechas.

Giró en uno de los pasillos, por donde habían seguido los pasos sin ninguna duda al ser el único camino posible, y estuvo a punto de gritar de la impresión.

Había llegado a un corredor sin salida alguna.

Miró de un lado a otro, con el corazón en un puño y su latido golpeando con fuerza en sus sienes, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba y que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina, temblorosas como un terremoto.

Estaba cien por cien segura de haber seguido unos pasos y una sombra, pero allí, en aquel pasillo sin puertas ni ningún otro lado por el cual escapar, era imposible que alguien se hubiese desvanecido así como así.

Se acercó hasta el final del pasillo y golpeó la pared con sus nudillos, esperando escuchar un sonido hueco, pero el muro era tan sólido como la más dura de las rocas y definitivamente, nadie podía haber desaparecido así como así de su vista. Intentó buscar a su vez alguna puerta que no hubiese visto, una entrada de mantenimiento oculta entre los paneles de la pared, pero ésta era lisa y sin imperfecciones, sin nada que hiciese parecer que allí había algo fuera de lo común en un museo.

Intentó no pensar demasiado cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió rápidamente al salón principal, respirando con tranquilidad para poder descansar sus nervios antes de tener que enfrentarse a nadie más.

Volvió a acercarse al círculo central de la sala, aún atestada de gente. Observó que había varias personas que parecían haber sufrido una crisis de ansiedad, otras que lloraban en silencio fruto de los nervios, y un par de jóvenes que parecían decididos a salvar a la víctima, realizándole maniobras de reanimación sin descanso.

Permaneció impasible mirando la frenética actividad de los dos muchachos, mientras su mente trabajaba con rapidez pensando en lo ocurrido.

Si Edward había escapado de ella con esa facilidad, estaba segura de que sus ideas sobre la extrañeza de aquel hombre no eran tan descabelladas como había pensando en un principio. Aunque la parte más racional de su mente le decía que no podía acusarle de algo que ni siquiera sabía si había hecho. Su imaginación podía haberle jugado una mala pasada y que ello tuviese consecuencias injustas para él. Había sospechado mucho de su persona sin motivo alguno, y su mente parecía estar dispuesta a encontrar algo malo en él.

-¿Bella? –Vio como Jacob se abría paso entre la gente y miraba la horrible escena con los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué…? – Miró el cuerpo y nuevamente a Bella varias veces, hasta que se acercó a ella y la asió por el brazo.- Vámonos de aquí…

-Es horrible…- masculló ella, con voz quebrada, aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto es cosa de la policía.- Dijo él con seguridad. Sin embargo, Bella ya negaba.

-No es la primera vez que Emmett me cuenta de estos casos. Lo que tenemos que hacer es…

-Bella, da igual.- Le cortó Jacob, con desgana a pesar de la situación.- No podemos hacer nada, no…- A pesar de ello, vio como sus ojos negros se posaban en un par de hombres que intentaban reanimar a la víctima sin éxito aparente. – No podemos hacer nada. – Repitió, intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a ella.

-Tenemos que fijarnos en todo, por si acaso…

-¿En serio crees que alguien que ha sido capaz de matar a un hombre en medio de una galería va a dejar pistas a la vista?

-Cualquier cosa puede ser una pista…- Sin embargo, no creía que nada de lo que hubiese visto fuese a ser útil en la investigación. Había seguido una sombra, y ello no ayudaría a que el asunto fuese más normal. Y a pesar de que el lugar había estado concurrido durante toda la noche, no era capaz de decir quienes habían estado allí desde la primera hora y quienes llevaban menos de cinco minutos. Suspiró ofuscada y miró a Jacob, que aún mostraba aquella misma expresión de fastidio, como si estar allí le molestase de sobremanera.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo, haciendo honor a sus pensamientos.

-No… -Miró a su alrededor intentando alejar sus sospechas, pero Jacob seguía igual de nervioso. – Además, ¿por qué estás así? – Se encaró a él, pero sus ojos no cambiaron; siguió mostrando aquel nerviosismo aunque dicha sensación quedaba empañada por una evidente sensación de seguridad.

-No quiero verme envuelto en nada así… -A lo lejos, ambos oyeron el sonido de varias ambulancias llegando a todo correr al exterior del museo, el chirrido de varios coches de policía parando a su vez y el ajetreo de la gente que corría de un lado a otro aterrorizada.

-No te verás envuelto.

-Odio los interrogatorios policiales. Y no te quepa duda de que nos veremos en una sala junto a dos o tres policías más después de esto.

-Yo estoy acostumbrada…- dijo con pesar. Para su sorpresa, Jacob pareció relajarse y sonrió.

-Yo no. La policía siempre me ha dado miedo. Me da la sensación de que he hecho algo malo a pesar de saber que no es cierto. Como cuando conduces tranquilamente y te ves detenido en un control policial y te hacen preguntas sobre algo en concreto, y a pesar de saber que no has hecho nada, te pones nervioso. Es horrible. – Bella conocía la sensación y le sonrió para alentarlo.

En poco más de un minuto, la zona se vio acordonada y la policía comenzó a recoger los nombres de todos los presentes. Para su inicial sorpresa y posterior desencanto, descubrió que Emmett no estaba allí; supuso que el hecho de no ser un policía corriente no tenía por qué significar que tuviese que estar en todos los casos que ocurrían en Phoenix.

Jacob no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento, y ella estuvo al lado de Jasper cuando éste tuvo que responder a las preguntas iniciales de los agentes, como si conocía a toda la gente presente y si había habido alguien sospechoso rondando por la galería, alguien no invitado, o de quién se trataba la víctima, pero a eso ni Jasper ni nadie más pudo responder.

Sin embargo, a última hora, justo antes de marcharse junto a Jacob, Bella observó que no era la única que permanecía mirando el cadáver, ya cubierto, con gesto ausente y atemorizado. Su imaginación no estaba jugándole una mala pasada; sus ojos veían la realidad, fue en ese preciso momento cuando supo que instantes atrás había perseguido a alguien que no conocía.

Al levantar la mirada, vio que Edward estaba a pocos metros del cuerpo, con sus ojos verdes clavados en el mismo, y el cuerpo tenso; él, al descubrir su escrutinio, la miró, y con el mismo gesto serio, se alejó a toda prisa de la escena.


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

El asesinato del hombre, porque si algo había quedado claro era que había sido eso mismo, no pudo ser aclarado. Emmett no estaba en el caso, pero sí estuvo presente en el interrogatorio dado que la conocía y sabía lo nerviosa que la ponían dichos asuntos, pero al no tener demasiado que contar ni datos que dar, no estuvo allí más de diez minutos. Se dieron cuenta enseguida de que ella era la última persona que podría darles alguna pista clara sobre lo ocurrido, y lo mismo ocurrió con Jacob, que lo pasó mucho peor que ella. Salió sudoroso y con manos temblorosas, a pesar de la sonrisa compasiva que el policía que le seguía traía dibujada en el rostro.

Tras preguntarle si quería comer algo en casa y negarse, quedaron en verse en cuanto pudiesen y él se relajase para ponerse al día y hablar más tranquilamente.

-Esto no se puede comparar al día del atraco. Odio la sangre…- recordó con un estremecimiento.

Desde luego, aquella primera "cita" no había sido de lo más común y cualquiera hubiese quedado traumatizado tras lo ocurrido, pero Jacob tan sólo necesitaba un par de días para relajarse y ella, al menos una semana para intentar retomar su rutina.

-Al menos esta vez no has estado directamente involucrada. – Intentó animarla Emmett mientras Bella terminaba de cocer un poco de pasta. – Creo que tu suerte está cambiando… - Canturreó mientras le acercaba la salsa de tomate.

-Claro, seguro que encontrarte con un asesinato en primera plana en la primera fiesta a la que vas después de meses es lo más afortunado que puede pasarte…- Masculló ella mientras dejaba caer el rojo líquido sobre la carne que estaba terminando de hacer en una sartén próxima a la enorme cazuela. – Oye, voy a empezar a pasarte la factura de la comida. Lo que tú comes en un día, lo como yo en una semana.

-No seas exagerada.- Dijo, respondiendo a ambas afirmaciones. – Me huele que lo ocurrido es fruto de la venganza, nada más, y seguramente encontrarán a algún sospechoso al que la víctima le debía dinero desde hace tiempo. Y no te quejes, si empiezo a contar todas de las que te he librado desde que nos conocemos, aún te quedan muchas comidas con las que pagarme.

-No te eches tantas flores…- Comenzó a remover con fuerza mientras tras ella, Emmett ponía la mesa rápidamente.

-A todo esto… ¿quieres ser mi pareja en carnavales? – Aquello la pilló tan por sorpresa que estuvo a punto de partir la cuchara de madera por la mitad.

-¿Qué? – Se giró para mirarlo, pero Emmett sonreía.

-Se celebra una fiesta conjunta en todas las oficinas. Puede ir quien quiera, pero la organizamos varios directivos, junto a los encargados de los eventos culturales de Phoenix. Suele haber un concurso y todo eso, y había pensado que… bueno, ya que siempre acabas metida en algún lío, sería mejor que vinieses conmigo. – Rio.

-¿Y si no quiero ir?

-No pienso obligarte.- Pero en su rostro quedaba claro lo decepcionado que estaría si Bella no aceptaba ir.

-Me lo pensaré. – Dijo ella, sirviendo la pasta a desgana.- Te odio.

-Sabes que no es así. – Hundió el tenedor en el plato y enrolló una cantidad exagerada de espaguetis en él, llevándolos después a su boca y tragando sonoramente. – Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿De qué quieres ir? Había pensado que Timón y Pumba sería una buena idea. – Bella lo miró fijamente, esperando que estuviese bromeando, pero su amigo no varió su serio gesto.

-Es una broma. – Dijo ella, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-No.

-Si voy, no pienso ir de Timón y Pumba, y lo sabes.

-Es un disfraz original, pocas veces visto, y en pareja. Cumple todos los requisitos para ganar el primer premio.

-Emmett, ni de coña, te juro que no pienso ir vestida de eso.

-También tenía pensando ir del genio de la lámpara y Abú de "Aladdin". – Bella enarcó la ceja con exageración y él rio. – Vale, vale… lo capto. Buscaré algo más normal.

-Aún no te he dicho que sí. – Repitió ella, tomando el primer bocado de pasta mientras que Emmett ya había dado cuenta de un cuarto de su plato. – Además, - tragó y estuvo a punto de atragantarse – no pienso ir de nada que me deje en ridículo. Bastante tengo ya.

-Claro, claro…- Pero nuevamente, tuvo la sensación de que Emmett iba a hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

-Oye, tenía que preguntarte… ¿han interrogado ya a todo el mundo de la fiesta? – Emmett terminó de sorber uno de los espaguetis y se limpió la salsa de tomate con la que se había manchado la barbilla.

-Creo que sí. No te lo puedo asegurar al cien por cien porque no estoy a cargo del caso por el distrito en el que se encuentra, pero creo que me comentaron que seguían adelante con la investigación.

-¿Se sabe algo?

-Nada más. Simplemente que fue estrangulado. Aún están investigando quién es; por ahora nadie ha denunciado ninguna desaparición y están esperando los resultados del estudio genético para saber si está en alguna lista de donantes o ya está fichado. Por lo demás, nada. – Emmett se quedó un rato más pendiente de los giros a los que sometía al tenedor que a la misma comida, y minutos después, volvió a retomar su quehacer.

-¿Y toda la sangre…? – Preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Una mera distracción. Llevaba muerto varias horas… Supongo que quiso despistar, aunque es evidente que el tiro le ha salido por la culata.- Emmett parecía deseoso de terminar con aquella conversación, pero el asunto pendiente de Bella no le permitía hacer eso.

-A todo esto… tengo un vecino que también estuvo presente.

-¿Ah sí?- Aunque parecía un dato insignificante, Emmett sabía que algo más se escondía tras tal afirmación.

-Sí… Y no lo sé… pero me pareció raro.

-¿Raro?- Nuevamente, la comida pareció perder su encanto y Emmett se centró en Bella. Ella siguió enrollando la pasta en el tenedor, al igual que él había hecho minutos antes, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención a la desproporcionada cantidad que se enredaba entre las puntas del mismo.

-Actuó de forma extraña. – A pesar del tono de sus palabras, intentó suavizarlas en cuanto Emmett frunció el ceño pronunciadamente y la miró con aún más interés. – No, no te equivoques… no de forma sospechosa. Sino extraña. Tengo la sensación de que vio algo, o bien a alguien…

-No ha habido datos remarcables sobre el tema, así que si ya ha declarado, hasta el momento ya habría algún otro dato nuevo. Y no lo hay.- Bella dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, suspiró y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

-Ya… - sin embargo, ella no estaba del todo convencida.- No sé Emmett. En serio, fue raro.

-Si quieres, puedo preguntar si lo han interrogado y saber qué dijo… aunque no sé si será del todo legal… - Pero Bella ya negaba.

-Déjalo, podré preguntarle a él.

-¿Y estás segura de que te responderá?

-Más le valdrá. – Se imaginó durante un minuto las posibles excusas que Edward le daría para evitar hablar del tema, ya que, no sabía por qué, se imaginaba que le apetecería hablar de ello tan poco como a ella misma.

-¿Eso te pone triste?- Decididamente, Emmett parecía haberse olvidado de la comida y la miraba preocupado.- ¿Por qué no llamas a Alice y Victoria? Podéis montar una noche de chicas…

-No tengo ganas.

-Vamos…- Emmett elevó las cejas como si ese gesto le confiriese el don de poder convencer a cualquiera de sus deseos. – Venga Bella, te vendrá bien. Hace mucho que no ves a Victoria, y creo que tu dosis semanal de mí y Mike está empezando a pasarte factura.

-Eres un machista.

-No saques las cosas de quicio.- Le pasó el su teléfono móvil por encima de la mesa, deslizándolo por su superficie como si éste tuviese ruedas.- Vamos… Alice, Victoria, Angela…

Durante varios segundos, se imaginó lo que una noche con las chicas podría acarrear: diversión pura y dura, noche de chicas, pijamas, película de terror, litros de helado a docenas, bombones, y a saber qué otro tipo de golosinas. La verdad era que la idea era apetecible y finalmente, Emmett parecía haber conseguido convencerla.

Pudo ver su expresión de satisfacción cuando cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Victoria. La susodicha estuvo a punto de dejarla sorda al gritar cuando Bella le comunicó la idea y en apenas dos minutos tenía las tres confirmaciones, lo que le dejaba una más pendiente.

-¿A quién más vas a llamar?- Dijo al ver que marcaba un teléfono que él no tenía guardado en la memoria.

-A Rosalie.

-¿Rosalie? – Preguntó confuso.

-La hermana de tu amigo Jasper. – Enfatizó la palabra "amigo" de tal modo que Emmett frunció el ceño, aunque el gesto no le duró mucho.

-¿La rubia cañón?

-La rubia cañón.- Escuchó tres pitidos seguidos de la voz de la susodicha, rodeada de fondo por un estruendo tan potente que tuvo que esperar un momento hasta que Rose salió de dónde quiera que estuviese a una zona algo más silenciosa.

-¿Dónde andas metida?

-_Jasper está montando un escenario, taladrando cosas. Me tiene la cabeza como un bombo._

-Sal de ahí.- Dijo con lógica.

-_Soy yo la que usa el taladro, él sólo juega con él como si supiese lo que hace. No tiene ni puñetera idea de dónde tiene que hacer los agujeros…_ -rio- _Y créeme que me gustaría poder hacer bromas con esa última frase. _

-Puedes hacerlas, ya sabes.- Rosalie volvió a reír al otro lado de la línea.- Había pensado dar una fiesta de pijamas esta noche, sólo chicas.

_-¿En serio?_

-Sí. Necesito cambiar de planes, hacer algo diferente, y esto es lo mejor. ¿Te apuntas?

-_Claro. ¿Cuántos litros de helado llevo?_- Riéndose por haber pensado eso mismo minutos atrás, Bella le dijo que llevase lo que quisiese y que la vería esa noche a las ocho y media.

-No montéis mucho escándalo.

-Seguro que a mi único vecino no le importa que varias mujeres estén encima de su piso montando escándalo.

-A mí no me disgustaría.

-A ti no te disgustaría ver a cualquier tía.- Emmett sonrió y la comida llamó de nuevo su atención.- ¿Me acompañarás luego a hacer compras?

-Claro. –Respondió con la boca llena de espaguetis y chorreando salsa. Bella se carcajeó y siguió comiendo, ya en silencio.

Una vez hubieron recogido todo, limpiado los platos y dejado la cocina un poco más presentable, ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño supermercado que había a la vuelta de la esquina, para que Bella pudiese comprar todo lo necesario para su fiesta. Entre pizzas (se había negado con firmeza a cocinar una ella esa misma noche, dado que lo que quería era descansar y no ponerse a hacer algo tan elaborado), helado, chocolate, dulces y otras golosinas, la compra se le desbordó, aunque Emmett tuvo que disculpase con tristeza al recibir una llamada de emergencia y tener que marcharse antes de que pudiese llegar a pagar a la caja. Prometió llamarla más tarde por si quería hacer algo antes de su quedada y tras ello, se fue a todo correr.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, se imaginó una escena de película que para su sorpresa, había ocurrido con anterioridad. Se imaginó a sí misma subiendo las escaleras de su piso, tropezando (algo que no sería nada raro en ella), mientras unos brazos fuertes evitaban que cayese contra el suelo. Sus ojos se encontrarían con los suyos, tan verdes como las esmeraldas, y luego, todo dependería del destino.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando su imaginación vagó hasta una nueva discusión entre ella y Edward, en la cual él le decía que era una patosa de cuidado y que no tenía ni idea de cómo había permanecido viva hasta el momento. Después, sacaría a colación las numerosas veces en las cuales había tenido que ayudarla y dejaría caer que quizás lo hacía por un interés más profundo que la mera amistad entre vecinos.

Se estremeció cuando entró en el portal, pero no había ni rastro de su presencia. Todo estaba en silencio.

Vigiló sus pasos mientras subía los escalones, uno a uno, para evitar aquel hipotético tropiezo y sus consecuencias. Definitivamente, tenía que dejar de ver comedias románticas en sus días más sensibles, o terminarían pasándole una factura que le costaría pagar.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió cuando llegó frente a la puerta de Edward la obligó a detenerse y guardar tal silencio que ni siquiera escuchaba al aire entrar y salir por sus labios. El único sonido patente era el latido de su corazón contra sus sienes.

-¡Te he dicho que es mejor que te resignes! – Un silencio, pero segundos después pudo escuchar a Edward gritando de nuevo.- ¡Maldita sea, voy a destrozarte la vida! –Escuchó varios golpes en el interior y por un leve segundo, estuvo tentada de llamar y comprobar si él estaba bien, pero los brutales sonidos cesaron tan rápido como habían empezado. Algo cayó en la casa y se hizo añicos.

Bella dejó las bolsas en el suelo y emuló estar atándose uno de los cordones de sus deportivas, pero apenas había empezado a deshacerlo, volvió a escuchar los gritos.

-¡Una vez más, sólo una maldita vez, y te juro que será lo último que hagas! ¡UNA VEZ MÁS! – La voz tronó tanto que ella se estremeció y desistió en su empeño. – ¡SI TE ATREVES, TERMINARÉ CONTIGO! – Aceleró, pero apenas habían pasado cinco segundos de ese último grito cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe y Edward salió de la casa hecho una furia, aunque se detuvo de repente al verla allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Bella señaló el cordón de su zapatilla y pudo comprobar lo mucho que le estaba costando respirar. Su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápidamente que temió que estuviese sufriendo algún ataque y que tuviese que llevarlo a urgencias a todo correr.

-El cordón. – Él miró la zapatilla con suspicacia y durante un leve segundo Bella pudo comprobar que su mirada le gritaba que no le creía. Sabía que había estado escuchando.

-Ah. – Escuchó su respiración, profunda, y lo miró con cautela.

-¿Estás bien? – No le importaba que se percatase de que había escuchado aquella tensa conversación.

-He estado mejor. – Se llevó el dedo índice y el pulgar al puente de su nariz y lo apretó con fuerza.- El trabajo me está desquiciando. – Ella no dijo nada más, sobre todo temerosa de preguntar si la discusión había sido tal como para romper lo que fuese que había tirado en el interior.

-Ah… - dijo ella también. – Bueno… cualquier cosa… ya sabes dónde estoy.

-Gracias. – Aunque por su tono de voz, le quedó claro que no acudiría a ella ni aunque fuese la última persona en el mundo.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en su antebrazo, desnudo por tener las mangas de la camisa subidas hasta el codo, y vio los arañazos que lo recorrían.

-¿Qué es eso? – Alertada, dejó caer las bolsas en el suelo y se acercó a él. - ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? – Le cogió la mano y giró su brazo hasta tener acceso a la herida.

-He tenido un accidente.- Pero por su aspecto, y por las veces que ella misma se había hecho alguna herida, sabía perfectamente que aquello era algo más que un accidente. La piel de su antebrazo estaba decorada con cinco profundos arañazos paralelos y de la misma longitud, como si hubiese recibido un zarpazo de un oso de tamaño considerable. Las heridas estaban frescas y abiertas, aunque apenas sangraban: le dio la sensación de que Edward había intentado curarlas sin éxito, y que sangraban de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, no había signo alguno de cicatrización.

Era una herida antigua que tenía aspecto de nueva, como si se abriese una y otra vez.

-Tengo arriba un botiquín.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.

-Tiene que dolerte muchísimo.

-Nada que no pueda soportar.- Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante su tono hosco. – En serio, no es nada.

-Bien…- dejó caer su brazo, con cierto enfado, y se agachó a recoger sus bolsas.- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy.

-De acuerdo.- Ella se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras, lo suficiente lento como para darle la oportunidad de decirle algo. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo escuchar con claridad fue la puerta de su piso al cerrarse.

Pero tampoco le pasó desapercibido el gemido de dolor que Edward dejó escapar un segundo después de hacerlo.


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

-Si mezclas las galletas con el helado de vainilla…- Victoria se relamió y abrazó su tarro de helado con adoración.- Esto es lo mejor. Lo echaba de menos.

-Te comes uno de esos una vez por semana.

-Pero en compañía sabe mucho mejor, Alice. No sabes la rabia que me da estar en casa y no poder gritar lo bueno que está, a sabiendas que no habrá nadie que me dé la razón.

-Yo no te la he dado.- Respondió la susodicha, entornando la mirada.

-Yo te la doy. –Rosalie tomó una gran cucharada de aquel invento y tragó con fuerza. – Esto está de muerte.

-Gracias.- Por un leve segundo, Victoria estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por las palabras de Rose. – Tú sí que sabes.

-A diferencia de Bella, que a pesar de las ganas con las que nos ha llamado, lleva media hora respondiendo con monosílabos. – Alice se giró hacia la mencionada, que llevaba un cuarto de hora removiendo las fresas frescas en el helado de nata.- ¿Verdad Bella?

-Sí.

-Lo dicho. – Rosalie rodó los ojos.- ¿Alguien quiere ver una película de zombis? Porque ahora mismo podríamos rodar una aquí. – Las tres se echaron a reír, pero Bella hizo caso omiso.- ¡Isabella Swan! ¡¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa?! - Ella se sobresaltó, dejó caer la cucharada dentro del enorme tarro de helado e intentó recuperarla, manchándose los dedos del espeso líquido.

-Perdón, perdón…- es excusó, intentando volver al mundo real, algo que había pretendido hacer una y otra vez durante la última hora, sin éxito alguno.- Estoy algo… ida.

-No hace falta que lo jures.- Coincidió Victoria, mientras se recogía su roja melena. –Llevas la última hora mareando las fresas. ¿Nos vas a contar qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-El que nada no se ahoga nena… y tú estás a punto de expulsar agua hasta pos las orejas.

-En serio, simplemente estoy algo… seria.

-No, no estás seria. Estás ida.- Repitió Alice. – Cuando estás seria, hablas, frunces el ceño, y contestas a todo el mundo de malas maneras. Pero ahora, estás fuera de onda totalmente. Si te llego a echar vinagre en el helado y no te digo nada, posiblemente te lo hubieses comido de todos modos.

-¿No tendrá que ver con el chico ese…? – A Bella le dio un vuelvo el estómago.- ¿Jacob? Creo. Eso me dijo mi hermano…- Rosalie elevó las cejas con evidencia, pero el estómago de Bella había vuelto a su sitio y su corazón no había tenido tiempo de batir alas. – Estuvo con ella en la gala del museo hace un par de semanas, y desde entonces parece que ha estado algo atontada, ¿no? – Bella estuvo tentada de decirle que nada más lejos de la realidad, que Jacob no era el causante de sus problemas, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros e intentar darles un tema sobre el cual deliberar durante un rato.

-La verdad es que no he vuelto a saber de él desde ese día.

-¿Y a qué esperas para llamarle? – Gritó Victoria, con emoción. –Coge tu móvil, pon el manos libres, y al menos déjanos escuchar su voz… -Le pidió con ojitos de cordero degollado. –Somos tus amigas, merecemos estos cotilleos de vez en cuando…- Aunque en el fondo, Victoria se alegraba de que al fin Bella hubiese encontrado alguien interesante sobre el cual poder estar triste de vez en cuando. Para ella, una buena tragedia amorosa era la mejor terapia para un corazón roto con anterioridad.

El corazón de Bella nunca había estado roto, había quedado desecho tras la muerte de James, pero eso era algo que ninguna de las presentes, más que Bella misma, podría llegar a comprender. James había sido su compañero durante muchos años, y la idea de sustituir lo que había sido de él para dárselo a otro, fuese Jacob o cualquiera, le resultaba dura.

Sin embargo, tuvo que marchar el número de Jacob en su teléfono móvil, activar el altavoz, y esperar a que el joven cogiese para que sus amigas pudiesen soltar los pertinentes grititos de emoción cuando habló.

-_Cuanto tiempo…-_ las tres cuchichearon entre ellas con emoción; la voz de Jacob iba acorde a lo que cualquier mujer entendería por atractiva y atrayente. _– Ya pensaba que no te acordarías de mí._

-Quería dejarte tu espacio, ya sabes.- Sabía que él comprendería que se refería a los días de descanso que ambos se habían dado tras el interrogatorio. Aún podía recordar el sudor pendiendo de su frente tras salir de su entrevista con la policía, y el acelerado pulso de su cuello cuando se despidieron.

_-Sí, la verdad es que me ha venido bien… ¿qué tal estás?_

-Todo en orden por aquí… ¿Tú?

-_No es que haya sufrido demasiados cambios_.- Se rio en voz baja y Bella vio como Victoria fingía desmayarse y caerse de la silla. – _La verdad es que no me esperaba tu llamada_.

-He sido coaccionada para hacerlo. – Alice, Rosalie, y la recuperada Victoria la miraron boquiabiertas y comenzaron a negar como si les fuese la vida en ello. – Tengo varias amigas que parecen estar muy dispuestas a conocer a todos los hombres de mi vida…

_-¿Todos los hombres de tu vida? Esa frase me gusta más de lo que debería…-_ Ella se mordió la lengua. - _¿Y están ahí?_

-Te están escuchando.- Sin embargo, sabía que ninguna de ellas diría nada.- Pero no esperes que hablen. Son tan valientes conmigo como serán cobardes contigo.

-_Vaya, que pena… ¿y querían algo en especial?-_ Aunque la pregunta era un plural, Bella sabía que iba dirigida totalmente a ella.

-Tan sólo quería saber de ti, para asegurarme que seguías vivo y tal…

_-Vivito y coleando. _

_-_Me alegro.

_-Supongo que estáis en mitad de una fiesta de pijamas o algo por el estilo…-_ como lo averiguó, fue algo que ninguna de las cuatro supo.- _Así que será mejor que os deje tranquilas. Tengo algo de trabajo pendiente y me estoy retrasando_.- Victoria volvió a emular sufrir un infarto por la "trágica" noticia y volvió a "caerse" de la silla. – _Te veré pronto, ¿verdad?-_ Era una clara súplica a recibir otra llamada y poder tener una cita algo más normal que la última, sin asesinatos de por medio.

-Claro. Te llamaré.- No supo por qué concordó hacerlo, pero para cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, ya era demasiado tarde. Se despidió de él y cuando colgó el teléfono, sus amigas comenzaron a gritar como colegialas.

-¡No nos habías dicho nada!

-¡Vaya voz!

-¿Es guapo?

-¡Qué guapo ni qué narices! ¿Ya ha habido…?

-¡Victoria!

-¿Qué?

-No te pases. – Bella rio. – Ahora en serio… -Alice parecía más que dispuesta a sacarle algo que no era verdad, y se vio entre la espada y la pared: si lo negaba, les quedaría claro que algo más le rondaba en la cabeza y la presionarían hasta sonsacárselo, pero de confirmarlo, tendría por delante semanas y semanas de indirectas y posibles planes amenazadores para hacer que quedase con Jacob. - ¿Qué te traes con ese?

-¿Con Jacob? –Y en ese momento, como si su ángel de la guarda la estuviese cuidando desde algún punto lejano pero a la vez cerca, el timbre sonó en su casa. "Salvada por la campana", pensó mientras miraba a sus amigas, que habían suspirado con tristeza.

Bella se levantó de la silla, tiró de la larga camiseta hasta que ésta se acomodó por la mitad de sus muslos y se acercó hasta la puerta. Supuso que Emmett habría cambiado de idea ante el asunto del helado y que había decidido pasarse a pasar un buen rato, pero por algún extraño motivo, ver a Edward delante de ella no le supuso el golpe emocional que creía que sufriría de ocurrir algo así.

Volvió a tener la imagen en su mente de ella tropezando por las escaleras y él cogiéndola en brazos al vuelo, como un héroe salvando a su damisela. Y tan pronto como llegó, dicha imagen se fue.

-¿Sí? – El tono hosco brotó de sus labios con naturalidad, recordando el porqué de su malestar.

-Necesito tu ayuda. – Comprobó que llevaba anudado al brazo una especie de tela y que la sujetaba con fuerza.- No tengo con qué curarla… - El tono de tristeza de su voz la desarmó por completo y recordó el gemido de dolor que había escuchado salir de sus labios cuando cerró la puerta.

-Claro, pasa.- Aquella vez, las palabras salieron de sus labios completamente seguras y firmes. Él cruzó el umbral de la puerta y ella la cerró a sus espaldas, para después conducirlo a la cocina. Allí, Alice, Rosalie y Victoria, los miraron sorprendidos cuando entraron allí.

-Chicas, este es Edward. Vive en el piso de abajo.

-Hola.- Dijeron al unísono las tres, con el rostro descompuesto.

-Buenas noches.- Respondió el cortésmente.

-¿Os importa? Tengo que montar aquí una carnicería…- Señaló el brazo de Edward y, como si de un conjunto de tres se tratase, se levantaron a la vez y se llevaron todo lo que había encima de la mesa. Cuando cerraron la puerta, pudo escuchar que los gritos se repetían de nuevo y se sonrojó a sabiendas de que Edward también estaba escuchando todo lo que sucedía al otro lado de la fina madera.

-Enseguida vuelvo. Toma asiento, las sillas no muerden.- Él asintió, se sentó en uno de los altos taburetes y ella fue hasta el baño para coger lo necesario para curar aquello. Sabía de cuidados de heridas lo poco que había aprendido de tratarse las suyas propias, pero creía poder hacer algo provechoso con aquello. Tenía puntos de papel, bastantes, suficientes para pode intentar hacer algo en condiciones con aquel brazo, y vendas y desinfectante de sobra.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, vio que sus amigas habían asomado la cabeza desde el salón y todas levantaban los pulgares de sus manos, como dándole su consentimiento para algo que no iba a ocurrir.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró ofuscada, pensando que no se podían tomar nada en serio.

Destapó el desinfectante y preparó todo antes de encararse de nuevo a aquellos cortes. Le hizo poner el brazo bajo la templada agua del grifo y la lavó con cuidado con un jabón neutro. Si le dolió, él no hizo gesto de dolor alguno; mantuvo la compostura en todo momento, hasta cuando tuvo que secarla dando golpes suaves (pero sabiendo por experiencia propia que eran muy molestos) e impregnó los cortes con el desinfectante.

El olor la mareó ligeramente, pero estaba acostumbrada.

-Siento lo de antes.- Las manos le temblaron mientras preparaba los puntos de papel y comenzaba a colocarlos tensos sobre la piel herida. – No he debido tratarte así. Después de todo, sólo querías ayudarme.

-Estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes.- Sus desplantes habían sido tantos y tan inesperados que ya no sabía cómo tenía que tratarle. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de que le molestaba más que nadie en el mundo.

-No, en serio Bella. Perdóname. – Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Por una vez, eran tan sinceros que se quedó sin palabras. Segundos después, momentos que se le antojaron eternos, consiguió asentir.

Él no dijo nada y ella volvió a su trabajo.

Quince minutos después, tras terminar con sus provisiones de puntos, puso una venda primaria en tensión en el brazo, para que los puntos quedasen fijos. Después, la vendó con otra más suave y dio por finalizada su obra.

-Serías buena enfermera. – Ella torció el gesto. Odiaba las heridas y había tenido que imaginarse que era su propio brazo para no echar a correr. – Gracias.

-De nada. – Se levantó y limpió todo, mientras él permanecía en su sitio, cabizbajo y pensativo. Cuando ella se giró, Edward vio que llevaba en sus manos un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas. –Toma. Son analgésicos. No son muy fuertes, aunque sí lo suficiente como para que te alivien el dolor. Me las dieron para tratar mi última avería, así que, te harán bien. – Él se las tomó sin rechistar, y para su sorpresa, sonrió.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, mientras él giraba el vaso aún con agua entre sus manos y ella enrollaba con lentitud los pedazos de venda sobrante que habían quedado sobre la mesa.

-Tengo un cliente… que es un poco violento.- Dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Corro algunos riesgos, aunque no lo creas.

-¿Se puede saber a qué narices te dedicas para que puedas terminar con esto?

-Nada demasiado arriesgado. Pero hay gente que se altera a la mínima.

-Un tío ha cogido y te ha agredido, ¿y te lo tomas tan tranquilo? Tú no eres normal.

-No sabes cómo ha quedado él… -intentó sonar amenazador pero no lo consiguió. Bella lo miró horrorizada, pero él parecía más sosegado de lo que sería normal en cualquier otra persona.

-¡Denúncialo!

-Sería en vano. –Lo dijo con un tono tan seguro que Bella tuvo que cerrar la boca para no recriminarle que eso no era cierto. – Cuando alguien lleva las de perder, no tienen más remedio que sacar las garras de dónde no las tiene. Este hombre no se da por vencido, y me está costando llevarlo… - Bella abrió la boca para preguntarle qué trabajo ese era tan importante, dado que no sabía del Edward profesional más que su gusto por el arte antiguo, pero en ese momento Victoria abrió la puerta y les sonrió. Bella tuvo la sensación de que había estado tras ella todo el rato.

-Bueno… así que tu vecino… y veo que os lleváis bien… - Bella ya negaba por detrás de Edward sin que éste se percatase, pero su amiga hizo caso omiso a sus señas.- ¿Por qué no se queda a cenar? – Sabía que Edward se negaría, pero Victoria no cesaría en su empeño.- ¡Vamos, no puedes negarnos el placer de conocer a tus amigos! ¿Verdad Edward? ¿Te quedas? ¿A que sí? ¿Eh? ¿Eddie? – El susodicho se giró hacia Bella, quien no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros.

Pero cuando él sonrió, supo que la idea de Victoria había sido la mejor que había tenido en meses.


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

-Lo siento por las pizzas… no tenía pensado hacer nada más elaborado ni tener invitados.- Edward terminó de secar uno de los platos y lo dejó en el armario.

-He comido cosas peores…- dijo él, secándose las manos y apoyándose contra la encimera de la cocina.- No ha estado tan mal. – Rio, ante la expresión de evidencia de Bella. – En serio, no ha estado mal.

-La próxima vez será mejor, nada de pizzas.

-¿La próxima vez? – Bella deseó haberse tragado aquellas palabras en cuanto Edward se percató del desliz que había cometido.

-Bueno… cuando sea. No tienes por qué… ah, déjalo.- Terminó de colocar las cosas en su sitio, mientras del salón les llegaban las risas estridentes de sus amigas y las maldijo por haberlo planeado todo para dejarla a solas con Edward, alegando que ninguna tenía intención de ayudarla a limpiar nada. Y como era de esperar, él se había ofrecido a fregar.

-Bueno… Supongo que será la próxima vez. – Vio que volvía a sonreír con disimulo.

-Te lo pasas muy bien a mi costa, ¿no?

-No lo sabes tú bien. La verdad es que eres más divertida de lo que esperaba. Siempre tan seria, tan… amargada. – Volvió a echarse a reír y ella no pudo enfadarse.

-¿Y tú qué? Te pasas el maldito día con cara de vinagre y no sé nada de ti. No puedo esperar nada.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – Bella se giró para encararse a él y se sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, a poco más de un metro de dónde él estaba.

-Edad.

-Tengo veintisiete años. – Ella torció el gesto.

-Pareces mayor.

-¿Eso es un halago?

-No, lo digo por tu forma de… todo. Actuar, hablar… pareces mayor, sólo eso.

-Tú aparentas dieciocho, así que no me hables de formas; he visto a adolescentes con más cabeza. – Pero nuevamente, se rio al decirlo. Bella no sabía si verdaderamente estaba de buen humor o tan sólo intentaba mostrarse amable tras su encontronazo frente a la puerta de su casa horas atrás. – Y más equilibrio, que conste.

-Mi falta de equilibrio es mi seña de identidad, además… - Pero nuevamente frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.- ¡No me fastidies! Te estás yendo del tema. Y para que lo sepas, mis veintiséis años están muy bien llevados. –Él se limitó a mirarla. -¿De dónde eres?

-Creo recordar que eso ya te lo dije… Nueva York…- canturreó y Bella recordó que ese dato ya lo conocía.

-Cierto… ¿en qué trabajas? – Aquel era uno de los puntos clave del tema, pero Edward no pareció percatarse de su curiosidad por aquel pequeño dato.

-Soy una especie de… asesor legal.

-¿Abogado?

-Algo por el estilo.

-Tampoco te pega. – Edward frunció el ceño.

-No estarás contenta y satisfecha a menos que no te diga que una de mis aficiones es convertirme en murciélago y robar en bancos de sangre, ¿verdad?

-Es una idea.- Él bufó, pero esperó a la siguiente pregunta.- Además… ¿eres asesor legal y terminas con esas heridas? No me lo creo.

-No puedo convencerte de ello, así que no voy a esmerarme.

-Bueno, al menos podrías ser un poco más original… domador de leones o algo.

-De acuerdo. Soy domador de leones.-Bella frunció el ceño, pero sabía que aunque insistiese durante todo el día, aquella noche no tendría respuesta alguna, y aún menos una sincera.

-Claro…- concedió, pensando en cómo podría colarse en su casa para encontrar algo más de información.- ¿Tus padres?

-Apenas les veo. Saben que ando aquí y allá, pero soy libre. No rindo cuentas a nadie.

-¿Hermanos?

-Ninguno.

-Estás hecho todo un solitario, ¿no? – Él asintió, recuperando su sonrisa y Bella sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

-Ya te dije que no hago amigos con facilidad. Tiendo a ser algo sociópata. Aunque no me cuesta relacionarme, pero confiar… eso es otro tema totalmente diferente. – Sus ojos se entristecieron repentinamente y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, ella pudo leer con facilidad en ellos: a pesar de dicha situación, de estar tan solo como le daba a entender, supo que no era una situación que había elegido, que le apenaba que fuese así y que le gustaría cambiarlo. Pero algo se lo impedía.

-Aquel día… en tu casa. – Aclaró, y él levantó la mirada.- Me dijiste que no me dejarías sola, y ahora soy yo quien te lo dice. Sea cual sea el problema, sea cual sea el motivo, no pienso irme. – Por alguna extraña razón, sus palabras le hicieron tensarse, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-No sé si eso es buena idea.

-Bueno, pues es tarde para echarse atrás. No pienso irme a ningún sitio.

-No quiero que lo hagas. – Por primera vez también, él parecía dispuesto a sincerarse como tiempo atrás lo había hecho ella, mientras él escuchaba con atención todas sus palabras, aquella noche que aparecía tan borrosa en su memoria. - Pero sé que es lo mejor.

-¿Vas a desaparecer de un día para otro?- Intentó bromear ella, pero sus ojos la alertaron. Le hacían una promesa, pero una que no sabía si podría cumplir.- Bueno, pues hasta que ese día llegue, no voy a cambiar de parecer. –Intentó que el tono de histeria de su voz quedase silenciado por la broma, pero no lo consiguió. Él se apartó de la encimera y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

-No sé si decir gracias o hacerte enfadar para que no puedas soportarme.

-Después de haberme dicho eso último, nada de lo que hagas podrá enfadarme. – Como si se tratase de un gesto involuntario, él rodeó su mano con la suya y la apretó con suavidad.

Sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de romperle las costillas y respiró con profundidad para tranquilizar aquella reacción.

-¡Bella! – Su reacción instintiva fue apartarse de él, así que cuando Rosalie entró en la cocina, estaban a más de dos metros el uno del otro y Edward volvía a secarse las manos teatralmente mientras ella emulaba guardar un par de cubiertos en uno de los cajones.- Vamos a ver una película, así que veniros, que ya habréis tenido tiempo para… hacer vuestras cosas…- Dijo, mientras elevaba sus cejas con exageración.

-Genial… ¿Podrás soportarlo? –Le preguntó cuando la rubia salió de la cocina. Edward asintió.

-He peleado en batallas más duras que estas. – Se echó a reír y salió tras ella de la cocina.

Bella comprobó que habían organizado una especie de campamento de cojines en el salón y con un par de finos colchones que habían dejado en el suelo, que habían apartado los sillones y sofás hasta prácticamente amontonarlos todos en una esquina y que ya habían puesto la película, que estaba pausada en la pantalla del televisor.

Se sentó en el suelo, con Edward a su lado, que se acomodó sobre uno de los cojines y apoyó la cabeza en otro, adoptando una postura natural.

-Se supone que esto era una noche de chicas, ¿no? –Preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.- Creo que os he fastidiado un poco el plan.

-Bueno, tienes algo de mujer, así que…

-¿Que tengo algo de mujer?- Repitió, incrédulo, pero Alice ya afirmaba con seriedad.

-Sí. Ningún hombre en sus cabales elegiría estar aquí con nosotras, lo que nos confirma que o bien tienes una comprensión y tolerancia del género femenino que muchos hombres deberían tener, o que estás loco… o que estás coladito por alguien. – Bella deseó que se hubiese tragado esa última parte de su teoría.

-Bueno, tendré que pensarme cuál de esas tres opciones es la correcta.

Las cuatro se miraron sorprendidas, pero ante las miradas de perversa diversión de Rosalie, Alice y Victoria, Bella cogió el mando y siguió con la reproducción. Alguien apagó la luz y se centraron en la película, una comedia romántica que Bella ya había visto, pero que las chicas ansiaban por ver desde hacía meses. Alice le pasó un bote de helado, pero ella lo rechazó; sentía que su estómago se había cerrado con fuerza y que no podría hacer pasar nada por su garganta ni a la fuerza. Y sentía a Edward tan cerca que tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí y encerrarse en alguna habitación hasta aclararse.

-Lo dicho, ya sabía yo que no era la primera opción…- Susurró Alice cuando la película ya estaba muy avanzada y habían tenido que soportar más de diez minutos de frases romanticonas entre los protagonistas, hasta el punto de sentir ganas de vomitar purpurina.

-¿Qué?

-Tu vecino está frito.

Sorprendida, Bella miró a Edward y comprobó que, efectivamente, había cerrado los ojos y respiraba tranquilamente. Había estado tan callado que ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando había sucumbido al aburrimiento que emanaba la historia que estaban viendo.

-Bueno… sé que ha estado estresado. Imagino que estaba agotado. – Supuso que aquella pelea que había escuchado y el mismo dolor de la herida habían conseguido derrotarle, por no mencionar los analgésicos que le había hecho tomar, que también adormecían.

-Podríamos hacerle muchas putadas…- dijo Rosalie con ojos brillantes.

-Ni se os ocurra.- Respondió Bella con rapidez.

-Ooohhhh…- exclamaron en voz baja las tres a la vez.

-Le defiende.

-Se nos echará encima como queramos hacerle algo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…

-Iros a la mierda.

Se dejó caer sobre su espalda y deslizó un cojín bajo su cabeza. Podía soportar mejor el estar cerca de Edward que el tener que aguantar los comentarios de sus amigas acercas de su relación con él.

Tras varios minutos dedicados a hablar exclusivamente de ambos (y tras tener que volver a poner la película desde el punto en el cual Alice había hecho el comentario del sueño de Edward), las tres se callaron y siguieron absortas en la historia. Bella cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar sus ideas, aunque sólo consiguió aturdirse a sí misma aún más.

Por un lado, no conocía apenas a Edward. Las pocas cosas que había averiguado habían sido por pura chiripa, no porque él hubiese sido del todo sincero con ella. Además, no sabía qué era, pero el chico guardaba algún tipo de secreto que no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Desconocía si era algo o bueno, pero fuese lo que fuese, lo obligaba a estar atado a sus emociones de un modo que le resultaba doloroso.

Porque estaba solo, eso lo sabía perfectamente, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo e intentaba alejar a todo aquel que se acercase demasiado a su persona. Se había alejado de sus padres, de entorno en Nueva York, para ir a parar a Phoenix, y al lado de la persona con más mala suerte e infortunio del mundo.

Y sin embargo, por algún otro extraño motivo, le había abierto las puertas sólo a ella, sin mostrar tantas reticencias como al principio había hecho.

Y le había salvado en su momento más oscuro, apoyado y conseguido arrancar más de una sonrisa cuando creía que la mueca de tristeza había quedado grabada a fuego en su cara.

Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que lo miraba su reacción inicial era de desconfianza puntual, seguida de una sensación de seguridad tal, por la cual le confiaría su vida a ciegas?

Era como si él supiese que siempre que estuviese allí, estaría a salvo, como si hubiese acudido hasta allí sólo para protegerla.

Y por ello mismo se sintió terriblemente egoísta y superficial, como si alguien como Edward no tuviese mejores cosas que hacer que ir a cuidar de una estúpida patosa y gafe que no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

-Bella, nos vamos a la cama.

-¿Qué?- Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó sorprendida cuando vio los créditos de la película deslizándose en el fondo negro de la pantalla. - ¿Me he quedado dormida?

-Traspuesta, diría yo. Tu amigo sigue igual.- Volvió a mirar a Edward, que no se había movido ni un centímetro. – Y claro…- Los ojos de Alice brillaron con oscura diversión, y en cuanto habló supo que aquel discurso no había sido algo exclusivamente suyo: debían de haberlo estado hablando mientras ella había estado en su propio mundo, cavilando.- No puedes dejarlo aquí solito…. Es de mala educación. Así que… te hemos traído una almohada, unas mantas y un enorme edredón. Pasadlo bien.

-¿Qué? –Repitió ella, cogiendo al vuelo la almohada y mirándolas con enfado mientras recogían sus cosas.- Puede dormir aquí solo tranquilamente. – Sus tres amigas se giraron para clavar sus ojos con sorpresa en ellos. -¿En serio? – Ninguna dijo nada y Bella bufó. En su interior sabía que lo mejor sería marcharse a una de las habitaciones, pero otra parte de ella le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era coger las malditas mantas, tumbarse al lado de Edward, y aprovechar aquella noche, aunque tuviese que estar todas esas horas mirándole.

-Buenas noches…- canturreó Rosalie mientras se alejaban del salón. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta del mismo y suspiró.

Tal y como había planeado, cogió las mantas y se aseguró de tapar bien a Edward, con la diferencia de que no las dividió tal y como él hizo aquella noche. Improvisó una rara cama, consiguiendo montarla sin que él se despertarse y asegurándose que no pasaría frío. Ella revisó la lista de reproducción del DVD, añadió varias películas más a la lista y se acomodó a su lado, tapándose hasta el cuello y estremeciéndose bajo las pesadas mantas.

Si tenía que permanecer despierta toda la noche a base de ver películas, para poder disponer de todas las horas posibles, sabía que lo haría.

Incluso tenía café preparado en la cocina, listo para ayudarla a permanecer en vela toda la noche.

A su lado, Edward se movió por primera vez y se giró hacia ella, aún dormido.

Bella lo miró fijamente y sintió que el nudo de su garganta se afianzaba. No sabía qué era, pero algo en su rostro dormido le resultaba familiar, y sin embargo, sin saber qué era, también supo que lo que comenzaba a sentir era algo mucho más complejo que aquella simple amistad entre vecinos.


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_-Vamos, no me dirás que… mínimamente no te gusto un poco._

_-No._

_-Lo vi en tus ojos aquel día… _

_-Llevaba lentillas._

_-Fuese lo que fuese, había algo más detrás de lo que tus palabras querían decir… _

Y Bella sintió que nuevamente tenía ganas de vomitar. Intentó alcanzar el mando para cambiar la película, pero al levantarse a beber agua lo había dejado sobre la mesa del salón y no tenía ganas de levantarse a por él.

Además, tenía a Edward casi pegado a ella, sintiendo su respiración en su cuello y sabía que si se movía, terminaría despertándolo, algo que no quería hacer por nada del mundo.

Respiró pausadamente tal y como llevaba haciendo durante la última hora, pero no conseguía aliviar sus nervios. Había pensado que tras la película romántica de las chicas no habría nada parecido en la lista de reproducción, pero se había equivocado totalmente. Ni siquiera se había fijado en los títulos que ella misma había programado. Tan sólo rezó para que la siguiente fuese una de acción para poder alejar los pensamientos que se estaban dibujando en su cabeza, porque instantes atrás, los diálogos de la película no los habían dicho los personajes de la misma, sino ella y la persona que tenía al lado. Y se había sentido realmente estúpida.

Volvió sus ojos hacia él. Volvió a pensar que debía ser alguien muy estresado cuando daba tal cambio al cerrar los ojos. Observó que aunque apenas eran visibles, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras, como si no descansase nunca lo suficiente pero estuviese acostumbrado a ello.

Escuchó de fondo como el protagonista de la película le decía a la chica que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella cuando Edward deslizó sus manos bajo uno de los cojines y se acomodó aún dormido.

Le llamó la atención el pequeño resplandor que vio al hacer ese movimiento. La fina cadena que llevaba colgada del cuello había salido del interior de su camiseta y el colgante ahora pendía sobre el fino cobertor negro.

Era una pequeña piedra ovalada de color azul celeste con matices en verde. Vio que estaba atravesada por varias líneas finas doradas, dando la sensación de estar rota aunque observó que la superficie era completamente lisa y perfecta. No entendía cómo era posible que no se lo hubiese visto antes, aunque le resultaba raro ver una joya así en alguien como él.

Rozó con sus dedos la fría superficie y por un leve segundo le pareció ver que una de las pequeñas hebras doradas brillaba aún más, pero fue un efecto que enseguida desapareció. Imaginó que había sido fruto del reflejo de alguna escena demasiado brillante de la película. Apartó la mano, pero cuando lo hizo Edward abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola.

-Me he dormido.- Dijo con seriedad, poniendo cara de evidencia.

-Creo que un poco.

-¿Qué hora es? – Aún quieto, esperó a que Bella mirase la hora en el reloj digital que tenía sobre la mesita del salón sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Las tres y media de la madrugada.

-¿Qué?

-Las tres y media de la madrugada.- Repitió ella con tranquilidad.

-Era una pregunta retórica. – Se estiró ligeramente y se apoyó sobre un codo.- ¿Esto es un secuestro? Quizás me tenga que empezar a plantear que tú fueses el peligro aquí y no yo…

-Simplemente te has quedado frito mientras veíamos un tostón de película; créeme, yo lo hubiese hecho también de no estar éstas tres por aquí rondando…- Volvió a fijar la mirada en la pantalla de la televisión, pero en realidad no veía nada.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde están?

-Se han ido a la cama.

-¿Hace mucho? – Bella detectó que parecía más dispuesto a sacar cualquier tema de conversación que realmente a preocuparse por la situación en la que estaban.

-Hace una hora.

-Ah. -Volvió a sumirse en silencio y también fijó la mirada en la pantalla, aunque Bella lo escuchó suspirar profundamente, como si al igual que ella estuviese pensando en lo que había sido otro nuevo encuentro extraño en lugar de en los dos protagonistas que seguían ocupados en hablar de temas triviales.

-Es bonito.- Dijo ella, de repente, haciendo que él se sobresaltase y se girase de nuevo hacia Bella.

-El qué, ¿el protagonista? "Bonito" es un adjetivo muy raro...- Bella rio con sarcasmo.

-Me refiero a tu colgante. – Lo miró a los ojos y descubrió la sombra de la sorpresa impregnando su verde mirada. – No había visto nunca algo así.

-Es una piedra común. –Dijo él, desviando de nuevo la mirada, consciente de que ésta decía más que sus palabras.

-Una aguamarina.

-Eso es. – Edward parecía de repente más pendiente de la televisión que momentos atrás.

-Pero da la sensación de estar quebrada. – No sabía por qué razón le incomodaba tanto el tema. – Por las pequeñas grietas doradas.

-Es el diseño. Nada más.

A sabiendas de que él parecía deseoso de terminar con aquel tema de conversación, Bella se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer contra la almohada.

Varios minutos después, escuchó como Edward suspiraba y se giraba de nuevo hacia ella: notaba su mirada clavada en su sien, pero no cedió y permaneció impasible mirando la pantalla del televisor, una excusa más que suficiente para su supuesta indiferencia.

-¿Te gustaría salir algún día? -Por el tono y el modo en el que lo dijo, parecía que sus palabras habían sido obligadas a salir de su boca, como si le hubiese costado un esfuerzo supremo el decirlo. Bella lo miró confusa, luego aturdida, y por último, sorprendida.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Sordera selectiva? –Repuso él con sarcasmo; sin embargo, volvió a repetir su petición con paciencia.- ¿Te gustaría salir algún día?

-¿Contigo?

-No, tengo un primo acosador al que le gustas y me ha dicho que te lo pida.

-Quizás ese primo sea más simpático que tú.

-Bueno, seguro que con el arsenal de defensa que guardas en casa, esa simpatía no le durará demasiado. – Bella frunció el ceño y se incorporó, girándose hacia él.

-¿Cómo supones que va a salir bien si no paramos de meternos el uno con el otro?

-Yo no me meto, aprovecho los momentos en los cuales me dejas abierta la veda para responderte de modo sarcástico. – Pasó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y la apoyó en ellas. Bella estuvo tentada de arrearle un puñetazo, pero se contentó con cerrar su puño con fuerza.

-Ahora en serio.

-Yo voy muy en serio.

-Apenas nos conocemos.- No sabía por qué intentaba buscar excusas para negarse a ello cuando estaba deseosa de decirle que sí.

-Bueno, para conocernos tan poco como dices, esta es la segunda noche que pasamos juntos. Empiezo a preocuparme.

-Esta no es una noche diferente. Simplemente, te has quedado a ver una película y te has dormido.

-Bien… Entonces dime que no quieres salir y punto. No le des más vueltas.

-Yo no he dicho que no quiera salir contigo.

-Bien, eso es un sí.- Volvió la vista a la pantalla.

-No he dicho que sí.

-Pero no has dicho que no.

-¡Joder Edward! – Él sin embargo, sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando que se callase.

-Quiero escuchar la película.

-¡No vas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca! – Edward frunció el ceño, descruzó sus brazos y se giró hacia ella.

-Bien, ¿qué más quieres saber?

-No lo sé. – Repuso ella tras suspirar con pesadez.

-¿Ves? En definitiva, te estoy dejando tiempo para que te lo pienses, para que sepas qué es lo que me quieres preguntar… Así todo será más interesante ese día, ¿no crees?

-Tienes un grave problema mental.

-No conseguirás nada insultándome.

-Ah, no era un insulto, era la constatación de un hecho.

-_Touché. _

-Ahora en serio Edward. Eres un tío demasiado raro como para pasarlo por alto, y normalmente intento ser la persona más racional del mundo. Pero tú… eres raro.

-Bueno, raro es poco común, extraordinario, ¿no? Me lo tomo como un cumplido.

-Raro es también alguien que está como una maldita cabra.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿No puedes comportarte de manera seria por una vez en tu vida? Hablo en serio.- Ella clavó sus ojos en los suyos y le rogó en silencio que se dejase de tonterías de una maldita vez e intentase ser lo más sincero posible.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No lo sé. Apareciste en mi vida en el momento preciso, y desde que te tengo alrededor todo parece irme mejor. – Se dio cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca.- Te has convertido en mi maldito talismán de la buena suerte.

-¿Te estás escuchando? – Ella frunció el ceño, pero no consiguió que Edward suavizase su expresión. - ¿Me quieres dar a entender que crees que soy una especie de ente que atrae la buena suerte? – Bella asintió.- Te atracaron al poco de conocernos.

-Recuperé todas mis cosas y consiguieron atrapar a un tipo que tenía más delitos que Jasper cuadros.- Edward enarcó las cejas pero ella hizo caso omiso.

-Alguien entró en tu casa.

-Y no se llevaron nada, conseguí conocerte un poco más y créeme, por esas tortitas dejaría que volviesen a entrar. – Consiguió arrancar una sonrisa a su rostro, pero nuevamente estaba preparado para rebatir sus argumentos.

-Son ideas tuyas. Si en lugar de conocerme a mí hubieses adoptado un perrito, le hubieses achacado a él toda tu buena fortuna.

-No lo creas.

-Bien, soy un amuleto de la buena suerte. ¿Contenta?- Una sombra cruzó su rostro y Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te lo tomas a mal?

-No me lo tomo a mal. Simplemente me parece que estás sacando las cosas de contexto. Crees que soy algo fuera de lo común, cuando no es así. Y pecas de ser racional, pero dices que soy tu trébol de cuatro hojas.

-No he dicho que…

-Da igual, el concepto es el mismo.

-Yo no creo que un trozo de hierba deforme traiga buena suerte.

-No te vayas del tema. – Dijo él, incorporándose del todo y girándose hacia ella.- De todos modos, ¿qué importa? Si es cierto que te he traído buena suerte, ¿cambiará algo que así sea?

-¿Lo cambiará? –Quiso saber ella, ahora que él parecía dispuesto a aceptar que la situación se salía de lo racional y común.

-No lo sé. De nosotros dos, tú eres quién está más dispuesta a dejar que eso le afecte. Si no fuese así, hubieses aceptado mi proposición sin darle más vueltas a la cabeza de lo que estás haciendo, ¿no?- Viéndose entre la espada y la pared, Bella se mordió el labio y lo miró fijamente.

-A todo eso, añádele que me conoces demasiado bien cómo para sólo haber estado juntos un par de días.

-Técnicamente, te repito, hemos incluso pasado un par de noches juntos.

-No tiene nada que ver.

-Cualquier otra mujer diría otra cosa.

-Engreído.

-Paranoica.

-Pesimista.

-¿Yo? –Edward se echó a reír. – No me digas.

Ella se dejó caer contra el colchón y suspiró.

-Está bien.

-¿Está bien?

-Iré contigo a esa estúpida cita.

-Entonces, aceptas.- Con un rápido movimiento, también dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada y Bella pudo ver de reojo que sonreía. Sin saber porqué, aquello también le hizo reír a ella.

-Es evidente. ¿Cuál será el gran plan?

-Sorpresa, sorpresa…- Canturreó él, antes de carcajearse en su cara.


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Por la mañana, ninguno de los cinco se levantó de la cama antes de las once. Rosalie roncaba sonoramente cuando Victoria decidió que ya no podía soportarlo más y se incorporó. Alice había dormido toda la noche con sus auriculares puestos, por lo tanto, no había disfrutado del concierto que la rubia le había dado durante las últimas tres horas. Decidió que la próxima vez grabaría dichos sonidos y se los pondría una y otra vez durante toda la noche hasta admitiese que tenía un problema grave.

No quería ni imaginarse al pobre que tuviese que aguantar aquello todas las noches de su vida.

Salió de la habitación sigilosamente, y cuando estuvo en el pasillo, un aroma a chocolate inundó sus fosas nasales. Aturdida y dudando que Bella fuese la artífice de aquello, se acercó a la cocina y sus teorías quedaron confirmadas.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Edward, dejando sobre la mesa una montaña de tortitas.

-¿Madrugando eh? ¿No hemos dormido bien?- Vio que al girarse, él sonreía y volvía a dedicarse a rellenar la sartén con la espumosa mezcla.

-De lujo, la verdad. Tus ojeras no dicen lo mismo. – Aturdida porque las hubiese visto con tanta precisión en el leve segundo que la miró, cogió una de las cucharas de la mesa y observó su reflejo en ella.

-Ha sido cosa de Rosalie. – Maldijo. – Ronca como una posesa. Si lo llego a saber, comparto colchón con vosotros.

-Bueno, no hubieses visto gran cosa.

-Seguro…- Dijo ella, cogiendo varias tazas del armario y dejándolas sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué os pasa a todos los hombres últimamente?- Se quejó mientras las colocaba.

-¿Debería preguntar por qué preguntas eso?

-Sois todos unos cocinitas. Yo no sé ni hacerme una tortilla.

-Ah, Bella me había hablado de eso. El cocinitas de Mike, ¿no?

-Te ha debido hablar mucho de él.- Edward hizo cuentas mentalmente y sólo halló una mención a aquel chico.

-Bueno, quizás.- No quiso dejarse a sí mismo en evidencia y siguió con su tarea en silencio.

- En serio, harías buenas migas con él.

-Creo que Bella es un poco reticente a dejarme hacer migas con la gente. Creo que me tiene miedo.- Se rio de ello, aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia.

-Bueno, le gustas, es evidente que te tiene miedo.

-¿Que le gusto? –Preguntó él, con curiosidad.

-Conozco a Bella desde hace años. Muchos años. Desde la guardería. Desconfía de todo tío en el que se fija, por mera seguridad. Le han hecho mucho daño, en todos los sentidos posibles, y le costó muchísimo confiar en su último… - De repente se mordió la lengua mentalmente.- No importa.

-Conozco la historia.

-¿Te la ha contado?

-Más o menos.

-¿Más o menos? – Edward dejó otro par de tortitas en un plato y volvió a repetir el proceso.

-Ella no me ha dicho nada, pero la conozco. Dejémoslo ahí.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que ella tiene razón y eres una especie de acosador. –Edward rio ante sus palabras y Victoria se relajó.

-Créeme, soy el tío menos acosador del mundo. Simplemente me rindo ante el destino.

-Y además filosófico. Eres una caja de sorpresas…- Cogió una de las tortitas, la dividió por la mitad y se metió un trozo entero en la boca. Tragó sonoramente y casi le brillaron los ojos.- Decidido, vamos a mandar a la mierda a Mike. Bienvenido al equipo. Pero a lo que íbamos… Le cuesta mucho. Dale tiempo.

-Tiempo es precisamente lo que me hace falta.- Victoria entrevió que su gesto se volvía serio y que tras sus palabras se escondía algo más que el mero significado de esa frase.

-¿Vas a mudarte? ¿Estás prometido?

-Para nada. Pero creo saber que no soy el único que se ha visto interesado por ella.

-¿Jacob?- Rio Victoria.- Vamos, ¡no me jodas! - A pesar de la broma, Edward no se carcajeó. –Créeme, si mira a Jacob como te mira a ti, me tragaré un kilo de éstas – señaló la tortitas – aún a riesgo de reventar. Sea quien sea ese tipo, no le interesa.

-¿No le interesa qué a quien?- Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, repentinamente sorprendidos, pero Victoria recuperó rápidamente la compostura y salió del bache con elegancia.

-Alice. Rose le enseñó una foto de su hermano anoche y ha intentado dejarlo como alguien interesante, pero me temo que la renacuaja es un poco más exigente de lo que se cree…

-Ah…- Bella se acercó a la mesa y miró con ofuscación a Edward.- ¿En serio? – Miró las tortitas y casi no se lo podía creer.

-Ah, si no te gustan no las toques. Te aseguro que yo podré con la mitad de esas.

-No, no es eso…

-Bueno, es un comienzo, ¿no? – Le dijo Edward.

-Apuntas bien.

Victoria los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido y luego señaló a Edward con un dedo acusador.

-¿Cómo que no había pasado nada?

-Es que no ha pasado nada.

-O sea… no pasa nada…- repitió ella con ofuscación.- Y a la mañana siguiente, ¿le haces tortitas? ¡Me he tirado medio año para conseguir que la mujer que tienes delante comiese tres comidas al día! ¿Y tú vienes y sin hacerle nada, consigues que coma "TORTITAS"?

-Bueno… tengo buen ojo.

-Sí claro, seguro que es eso. –Bella se echó a reír mientras dejaba caer algo de chocolate sobre ellas.

-En serio Victoria, te está diciendo la verdad. – Ya suponía que en el rato que llevaban juntos ella había intentado sacarle algo de lo ocurrido por la noche.

-Que os den.- Edward volvió a echarse a reír y Bella se sorprendió de verse a sí misma riendo a su vez. Cuando él estaba de buen humor, resultaba contagioso, e incluso aquellas vacías cuatro paredes le parecían más alegres que nunca.

Al rato se unieron Rosalie y Alice, descansadas y sin las ojeras que decoraban el rostro de Victoria, que no dudó en despotricar ante ellas por su falta de empatía. A Alice le recriminó usar auriculares para dormir y a Rose, el tener un problema en las vías respiratorias que producía un ruido que sobrepasaba los decibelios máximos permitidos por la ley y muy propicios para producir una sordera irreversible.

-Bueno, a todo esto… -Dijo Edward cuando por fin paró quieto y se sentó entre ellas.- ¿Cuándo quedamos?

Bella se quedó con media tortita en la boca y trago con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de atragantarse. Varios eternos segundos después, consiguió dejar de toser.

-¿Perdona? – Dijo con la voz rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo hago en "público"- enfatizó- por si luego te niegas.

-No voy a negarme.

-Eso dices ahora.- Le dejó caer, con tono despectivo.

-Cumplo mis promesas.- Alice carraspeó con sarcasmo y Bella la miró sorprendida. - ¿Cuándo he faltado a una de mis promesas? – Su amiga enarcó una ceja.- Quedar contigo para ir al cine y dormirme, no es romper una promesa, es sucumbir al agotamiento, así que, no me fastidies.

-Una vez, prometió llevarme a una de sus exposiciones, como acompañante… se le olvidó, o eso me dijo. – Bella entornó la mirada.

-Te dije que me chantajearon…

-Sí, ya, seguro.

-Una vez, me prometió que iríamos disfrazadas iguales a la fiesta de carnavales de la policía… Claramente, aparecí disfrazada de troglodita, mientras ella iba de reina egipcia. – Miró a Victoria con enfado.

-Un despiste.

-Lo mismo, claro. – Bella sintió que enrojecía y se centró en sus tortitas.

-Bien, gracias.- Respondió Edward, más confiado.- ¿Entonces?

-El sábado.

-Dentro de dos días, entonces.

-Sí. – Aún no podía creerse que después de todo fuese a salirse con la suya.

-Genial. Lo mejor es que no podrás escaparte. Si no apareces, acamparé delante de tu puerta hasta que me des explicaciones.

Ella no dijo nada. No sabía si lo que más vergüenza le daba era que sus amigas supiesen lo que Edward había planeado o que hubiese terminado aceptando con tanta facilidad.

Terminaron de comer mientras ella seguía en silencio, a pesar de que él parecía muy dispuesto a congeniar con el resto. Lo escuchó bromear, sonreír más que nunca, y se preguntó si aquel hombre tenía un grave problema de bipolaridad: era imposible que pasase de estar de un humor a otro, con tanta facilidad, como si activase y desactivase algún interruptor invisible.

Cuando por fin parecieron saciarse, entre todos terminaron de limpiar todo y se estiraron en los sofás y suelo del salón como si no hubiese mañana. Bella vigilaba a Edward más de cerca de lo que jamás lo había hecho, y dicho escrutinio no le pasó desapercibido a ninguna de sus amigas, aunque él parecía querer hacer creer que tampoco se daba cuenta. Se limitó a seguir la conversación que el resto había empezado y evitar mirar a Bella fijamente, que parecía dispuesta a ver lo que se cocía en su mente a través de clavar su mirada en su sien.

-Y a todo esto, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de carnavales del mes que viene? - Aquello fue como un bofetón que la devolvió a la realidad. Edward miró a Rosalie sonriendo y se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no lo sé. La verdad es que no conozco a mucha gente aquí.

-¿Hola? ¿Y nosotras quienes somos? Seguro que a Bella no le importa…- Rosalie lo dejó caer con evidente maldad, esperando a que su amiga dijese algo fuera de lugar o algo que les diese el motivo perfecto para iniciar una charla sobre la amistad y el hecho de que se la negase a un hombre como Edward.

-No, no me importa.- Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿No te vas a poner reticente?

-¿O de morros?

-¿O vas a decirme que todo es un plan para mataros a todas?- Rosalie, Alice y Victoria lo miraron asustadas.- Seguro que ella misma os lo contará. – Entornó la mirada.- ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Si no hubiese pasado a él las últimas veinte horas, hubiese podido jurar que Alice le había enseñado a poner sus famosos y irritantes pucheritos.

-Ya tengo pareja para ese día.

-¿En serio? – Victoria casi saltaba de la emoción.

-No te emociones Vic, Emmett me lo pidió hace unas semanas.

-¿Emmett?- Dijo Alice con cara de asco.- ¿En serio? - Bella asintió. – Mira amiga, tienes miles de oportunidades de ver a Emmett en cualquier otro momento, es más, lo ves cada dos por tres. ¿Y te lo llevas a él a la fiesta? – Miró a Edward con tristeza.- No te preocupes, conseguiré que plante a mi hermano.

-¡Alice!

-Me da igual lo que me digas. Seguro que alguna de las presentes se sacrificaría por conseguir que Edwarcín vaya a la fiesta.

-No hables como si no estuviese aquí, por favor…- Se quejó Edward, aunque estaba más divertido que enfadado.

-¿Victoria?

-Ni lo sueñes. Antes voy con Mike. Emmett es demasiado imbécil para mi gusto.

-El problema es que Emmett es demasiado listo para ti… - Dijo Bella sin poder evitar reírse.

-Lo que sea. No y es que no.

-¿Rosalie?

-No lo conozco. De vista y poco más.

-¡Mejor! Bella, eres libre.

-¿Crees que puedes decirme que es mejor que no conozca a un tío con el cual quieres hacerme salir? Soy masoquista, pero no tanto. Además, ya tengo acompañante.

-¿Te han invitado? – Alice parecía intentar buscar cualquier punto débil en sus palabras para hacer que Rose no pudiese librarse de Emmett.

-Sí, y dado que Jasper no quiere ver a su ex pareja, no me queda más remedio que ir con él.

-Bueno… ya que me la estás liando, no sé porqué no podrías ir tú con su hermano, Alice… al fin y al cabo, es majísimo…- Bella intentó imaginarse a aquella poca cosa con alguien como Jasper y se rio entre-dientes sólo de pensarlo. – Fastidia, ¿verdad? Bien, este es el trato. –Los miró a todos con una sonrisa malvada.- Yo iré con Edward…- el susodicho sonrió más abiertamente.- si vosotras os intercambiáis los hermanos. He dicho.

-Hija de…

-Sí, di lo que quieras, pero es eso o nada. No voy a dar marcha atrás.

-Me lo pensaré.- Dijo Rosalie. Era evidente que todo lo que había escuchado de Emmett hasta el momento no era demasiado bueno, y la idea de que fuese policía le hacía tener más dudas que ninguna. – No cantes victoria todavía.

-Sí, y hablando de victorias… ¿Vic?

-Ah no, a mí dejadme fuera de vuestras memeces, ni siquiera he abierto la boca en toda la discusión.

-Bueno, supongo que Mike seguirá libre…

-Ni de coña.

-Vamos, con lo que le gustan las degustaciones, seguro que…

-¡Vale ya!


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Los dos días pasaron con más rapidez de lo que había llegado a imaginar. El sábado por la mañana se levantó aletargada. Pensó en llamar a Edward y decirle que estaba enferma para poder librarse de aquella tarde y noche que le esperaban, pero sabía que de decírselo, lo tendría ante su puerta con un kit de primeros auxilios y totalmente preocupado por su salud. Si algo le había quedado claro acerca de aquel hombre, era que a pesar de su extraño comportamiento, ella le importaba.

Mientras se estaba duchando volvió a pensar en llenar la bañera e intentar ahogarse, pero al segundo supo que estaba sacando las cosas de quicio y que aquel día pasaría antes de lo que imaginaba. Edward no iba a matarla, o al menos, eso le había dicho mil veces.

La había avisado que pasaría a buscarla a las cinco de la tarde de un modo un tanto peculiar.

El viernes, tras llegar de sus clases de pintura, había encontrado un sobre que alguien había deslizado por debajo de la rendija de su puerta, lacrado de forma teatral. Casi se rio al abrirlo y leer su pulcra letra.

"Mañana a las cinco. Quiero mi camisa."

Y para rematarlo, había dibujado una docena de pequeños murciélagos alrededor de las palabras, con pequeñas motas de bolígrafo rojo imitando gotitas de sangre.

Pensó seriamente el estamparle la maldita nota en la cara en cuanto lo viese.

Pero su venganza se le había ocurrido en el mismo momento en el cual había abierto el armario y sus ojos se habían posado en la fina tela azul que llevaba allí tanto tiempo. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, se limitó a arreglarse el pelo para que las ondas que de por sí tenía quedasen un poco más marcadas. Se maquilló ligeramente, y a las cuatro y media, se azuzó unos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y cogió la camisa azul. Se la puso por encima y remangó las mangas hasta la altura del codo.

Si Edward quería su camisa, se las vería mal para conseguirla.

A las cinco, aunque sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca, Edward llamó puntualmente a su puerta. Respiró un par de veces antes de coger el pomo de la puerta y abrirla.

-Lo sabía.- Dijo él, echándose a reír. Sin embargo, Bella pudo atisbar la expresión de sorpresa cruzando rápidamente su mirada.- Muy guapa. – Vio como se reía entre-dientes y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo mismo digo. – Edward parecía haberse esmerado lo mismo que ella al vestirse: nada. Llevaba unos sencillos vaqueros oscuros, con una camisa blanca y una cazadora oscura. Y estaba casi segura de que ni se había peinado. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – Edward torció el gesto.

-¿En serio crees que te lo voy a decir así tal cual? – Rio. – No te lo crees ni tú. Vamos.

Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta antes de salir, cosa que hizo bufar a Edward con ironía, y bajaron las escaleras, hasta llegar a la calle.

Edward abrió un coche plateado aparcado frente al mismo portal, y Bella tuvo una ligera sensación de deja vu. Recordó aquel día en el cual había estado a punto de sufrir un atraco en toda regla y había visto un coche igual en la escena del crimen momentos después. Estuvo tentada de preguntárselo, pero sabía que Edward lo negaría fuese como fuese.

Entró el en vehículo y se sintió mareada por la fuerza que su aroma tenía entre aquellos trozos de metal.

-¿Adónde vamos? –Edward volvió a mirarla, con las cejas en alto y Bella lo captó a la primera.- Vale, sorpresa, sorpresa…

Arrancó el coche y condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de Phoenix, llegando a las afueras de la ciudad y saliendo de la misma. Pensaba que se quedarían por aquella zona, pero Edward parecía muy dispuesto a seguir conduciendo por horas.

-Bueno, al menos dame una maldita pista.

-Bueno… no tiene nombre.

-¿Cómo que no tiene nombre?- Edward sonrió y negó.

-No. Es un bosquecillo que hay a una hora y algo más de Phoenix.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer allí?

-Tenemos una cita, ¿no? ¿No te gusta el senderismo? – Dijo él con evidente diversión.

-¿Crees que vengo lista para irme de senderismo?

-Te prestaré algo. No será la primera vez.- Ella pasó por alto ese segundo comentario mientras veía como los secos paisajes de Arizona pasaban a toda velocidad a su alrededor.

-¿Tienes un armario en el maletero?

-Tengo una casa en la zona.

-¿Tienes una casa en la zona? – Repitió con incredulidad.

-Es algo pequeño. Solía ir de vacaciones allí, pero al mudarme aquí sabía que en medio del bosque me moriría de asco. Por eso busqué algo en la ciudad.

-Tiene que ser una broma.

-Bueno, dentro de poco más de una hora verás que no es así.

-¿Qué has preparado?

-Es una sorpresa…Ya verás.

-Me estás dando miedo. – No se imaginaba que habría planeado, pero empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber fingido estar enferma. – En serio Edward.

-No te dolerá. – Aquello la hizo reír.

-¿En serio?

-Maldita mal pensada…

-Es culpa tuya que termine sacando las cosas de quicio. Sólo alguien un tanto alocado prepara algo así en la primera cita y espera que alguien como yo esté callado esperando la susodicha sorpresa. Tengo que desconfiar un poco, si no, ¿dónde estaría la gracia?

-Touché. – Él siguió contemplando la carretera con tranquilidad, reclinado grácilmente en el asiento mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el volante. – No te preocupes. En cuanto quieras irte, se terminó. No pienso obligarte a nada.

Bella clavó la mirada en él, intentando descifrar si tras aquellas palabras había algo más oculto, pero él parecía muy dispuesto a dejar pasar el tema.

Durante la siguiente hora, él le preguntó acerca de asuntos triviales, como su antiguo trabajo, del cual ella apenas habló un minuto, sus clases de pintura, y lo que hacía día a día. Él le explicó sus quehaceres en su trabajo, dejándole claro que verdaderamente era algo arriesgado en ciertos momentos, le habló de su infancia en Nueva York, de sus estudios y sus gustos musicales. Sin embargo, le pareció que seguía ocultando algo demasiado importante como para poder pasarlo por alto.

No podía evitar pensar que aquella noche descubriría qué era.

Tras llevar toda la vida en Phoenix, le sorprendió ver el bosque que se extendía ante ellos, con sus altos pinos y la sombra que proyectaban, tan extraña en aquella zona del país. Phoenix era conocido por sus secos paisajes, y entrar allí era como entrar en un lugar totalmente diferente. Incluso se permitió bajar la ventanilla y aspirar el fuerte aroma a naturaleza que impregnaba cada centímetro de aquella zona.

Edward condujo el coche por un camino repleto de arbustos y zarzales, aunque el sendero estaba perfectamente abierto aunque cubierto de piedras y barro. Desde luego, si lo que ansiaba era evitar las visitas indeseadas, con una entrada así lo dejaba bien claro.

Aún así, tras un par de kilómetros siguiendo aquel camino infernal, el sendero se abría en un enorme claro, rodeado de más bosque, con césped cuidado y varios árboles frutales plantados a lo largo del jardín. Todo era tan verde que por un momento se sintió mareada.

La casa era una construcción de tres pisos, totalmente de madera y de un color blanco tan intenso que consiguió cegarla levemente. Las escaleras de la entrada conducían a un enorme porche que quedaba a la sombra de varios enormes árboles plantados frente al edificio, cubierto de ventanas con marcos de madera, y contraventanas del mismo material, pintadas de un color verde musgo. A pesar de ser, en apariencia tan rústica, estaba claro que su interior distaría mucho de lo que veía en ese momento.

Si Edward la había decorado al igual que su piso en Phoenix, no dudaba que terminaría loca por todos los objetos que viese.

-Es…

-Ermitaña.- Rio él. Aparcó el coche junto a la entrada, en una zona adaptada especialmente para ello y Bella casi tropezó al salir del coche. Escuchó el sonido del agua rompiendo contra sí misma.

-¿Hay una cascada?- Dijo sin poder creérselo.

-A veinte metros de la casa. Es pequeñita, pero me encanta. – No le costó ver que, aunque Edward se había mudado a la gran ciudad, aquello le gustaba mil veces más.

Lo siguió hasta la entrada, subió las escaleras que parecían brillar bajo sus pies y entraron a la sombra del porche. Había varias plantas de aspecto cuidado flanqueando la entrada, a cuyos lados había un par de sillones con unas mesitas frente a ellos, todo demasiado limpio como para no haber sido usado en meses.

-¿Sueles venir aquí?

-A menudo, sí.- Aquello explicaba las ausencias prolongadas de las que había sido testigo durante esos meses. – No limpio mucho, pero bueno… - Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, apartando una fina cortina blanca que cubría dicha entrada.

-¿No sueles tener que limpiar? – Dijo, mirando boquiabierta la primera sala en la cual había entrado, de un blanco impoluto y tan resplandeciente que parecía haber un sol brillando sobre ella.

-No. Cada habitación está decorada en base a un color. No es todo así. – Dejó las llaves sobre un pequeño mueble de entrada y suspiró. – Espero que no te importe, porque el verdadero espectáculo no empieza hasta la noche.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir otra cosa?...

-Quién sabe…- se mofó. – Por lo pronto, ¿quieres ver el resto? – Bella asintió, deseosa de poder ver más de lo que parecía ser un lugar muy interesante. Pudo comprobar que había varios cuadros antiguos que quería mirar más de cerca y muebles que podían tener más de cien o doscientos años con facilidad. El fue explicándole sin problemas de dónde provenía cada uno y lo que había tenido que hacer durante años para conseguirlos, habiendo viajado por docenas de países para conseguir reunir aquella colección. Vio un pequeño elefante proveniente de la India, una alfombra persa que podría valer fácilmente más que la mitad de su casa y varios cuadros que parecían pintados por el mismo Van Gogh.

Tal y como le había dicho, todas las estancias basaban su decoración en un color en particular, desde el blanco más intenso al negro más cerrado, mezclado con tonos grises y rojos que conseguían disimular el aire tétrico que se aspiraba al entrar en la misma. El salón era una estancia que por dicho color podía haber parecido aterradora, pero en realidad dicha sensación quedaba olvidada gracias a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, que debían dar a una zona del jardín en el cual el sol daba con bastante intensidad. Los sofás eran de un tono negro intenso, limpio, sin una mota de polvo. La alfombra que cubría toda la estancia era de un color gris oscuro, suave y mullida. Sobre la misma, céntrica, había una pequeña mesa de cristal sobre la cual se posaba una especie de escultura moderna que parecía emular la silueta de una persona doblándose sobre sí misma. En el mismo salón había varios jarrones con flores negras con matices rojizos en los mismos, todo de acorde al tono principal.

Aquella fue la sala que más le agradó, quizás por el juego de colores, claridad con oscuridad; mucho más que la habitación azul mar, o el enorme baño de color violeta, o la enorme habitación de invitados de color verde esmeralda, que sin poder evitarlo le recordó a sus brillantes ojos.

- Y a diferencia de ti…- rio cuando entraron a la cocina.- Yo sí que voy a cocinar hoy. Nada de pizzas pre-cocinadas. Hago una pasta que hará que te olvides de las tortitas.

-Tendrás que esmerarte muchísimo… - Él sonrió y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para cocinar, y a Bella le sorprendió el que pareciese dispuesto a dejarle ayudarlo. A pesar de haberse arreglado y el llevar la camisa limpia, no pudo evitar terminar con sus manos manchadas de harina y aceite y el pelo recogido en un moño a la altura de su nuca para que no terminase del mismo color que la pintura con la cual Jasper la había pringado tiempo atrás.

-Esto es muy poco sexy.- Dijo cuando terminó de estirar la masa y Edward empezó a darle forma.

-Te dije que no iba a ser algo típico.

-Sí, una cena en un restaurante, o ir al cine… eso habría sido más normal. No esto.

-Seguro que así te acordarás de mí siempre.- Sopló y con dicho aire apartó un mechón de pelo broncíneo de la frente.

-¿En serio crees que esto es necesario para que eso ocurra?

Él levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella. Dos segundos después, Bella se percató del sentido de sus palabras y no pudo creer haberlas articulado. Sintió que bajo la capa de colorete que se había echado sus venitas estallaban todas al mismo tiempo, pero Edward no quiso seguir con el tema y volvió a centrarse en cortar las tiras de pasta.

Momentos después, la dejó secándose y entre los dos siguieron elaborando el resto de la cena.

A pesar del silencio, el tiempo allí parecía acelerase. Cuando volvió a fijarse en el reloj, comprobó que habían pasado más de dos horas allí, que el sol ya estaría a punto de ocultarse, y que la cena comenzaba a oler realmente bien.

Edward desapareció varios minutos, mientras ella se ocupaba de no dejar que la pasta se quemase. Cuando volvió, dio los últimos toques a su receta y le instó para que la acompañase, mientras él acarreaba la enorme fuente.

Curiosa, siguió sus pasos hasta el jardín. Ante ella se extendía un camino de pequeñas piedras blancas, rodeado de unas lámparas que empezaban a iluminarse a medida que la noche comenzaba a adueñarse del día y que conducían a un enorme cenador de madera blanca, acorde con la casa, y rodeado de plantas trepadoras que aún no habían florecido. Toda la parte interior del tejado estaba cubierta de pequeñas luces, parecidas a las que decorarían un enorme árbol navideño, que iluminaban todo dándole un aspecto mágico.

Edward había preparado todo con minuciosidad, con delicadeza, y quedaba claro que sabía lo que hacía, que sabía qué colocaba en cada lugar.

-Los bichos nos comerán.

-¿En serio sólo se te ocurre decir eso?- Rio él mientras esperaba a que ella se sentase.

-Ya sabes que digo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

-Y que lo digas…- Bella volvió a recordar lo que había dicho antes y volvió a sentir que sus mejillas subían de temperatura. Estaba segura que de poner un termómetro en su cara, éste podría llegar a estallar. - ¿Cenamos?

Durante una hora, con los alrededores completamente oscuros, comieron con tranquilidad. En los primeros cinco minutos que transcurrieron mientras estaban allí sentados, Bella miró con continuidad a su alrededor, temerosa de lo que podía estar rodeándoles y no podía ver, pero la presencia de Edward consiguió aliviar dicho temor hasta que prácticamente se olvidó de ello.

-Y ahora…- Dijo, cuando ella terminó de dar cuenta de una especie de profiteroles que podían haber ablandado el corazón más duro. – Viene lo mejor.


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Entraron de nuevo en la casa, tras que Edward la hiciese desistir de limpiar todo tras cenar, alegando que él mismo se ocuparía más tarde, y subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron al piso superior. Él abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser una buhardilla remodelada en una pequeña biblioteca, con cientos y cientos de libros ordenados en diversas estanterías. Había varios divanes y sofás desperdigados por doquier.

Pero lo que más le impresionó fue la enorme ventana que tenía ante ella, que bien podía ser del tamaño de la pared completa de la habitación. Tras ella apenas podía ver nada, pero Edward fue directo hasta la misma y abrió la enorme puerta de cristal.

La casa estaba construida lo suficientemente alto como para poder quedar por encima de los árboles del bosque que la rodeaban, tanto que podía ver el cielo, oscuro y esa noche, totalmente estrellado. Ante ella había un enorme balcón que era prácticamente del tamaño de una habitación mediana, con un sofá de estilo arabesco en el centro, decorado en colores violetas y dorados.

-¿Era esto?

-¿Cuántas veces en tu vida podrás disfrutar de algo así?- Dijo él, echándose a reír y dejándose caer contra la mullida superficie.- Te aseguro que lo que verás esta noche no se te olvidará jamás.

-¿El cielo?

-Una lluvia de estrellas. – Ella lo miró boquiabierta y desviando la mirada al lejano bosque, se sentó a su lado. Se deshizo de los zapatos y se recostó, hasta que su mirada quedó clavada en el negro cielo cubierto de motas brillantes sin que su cuello sufriese. - ¿Y ahora? ¿Te he sorprendido o no? – Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque debía admitir que se había visto gratamente sorprendida. – Vamos… admítelo de una maldita vez. No te lo esperabas.

-No, maldito ególatra. No me lo esperaba. Enhorabuena, te aseguro que no me olvidaré de esto en mi vida. – Pero aquellas palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, dado que los ojos de Edward parecieron ensombrecerse ligeramente.

En aquel momento, una pequeña estrella fugaz cruzó la bóveda celeste por encima de su cabeza. Ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verla. Nunca en su vida había podido disfrutar de una noche tranquila, mirando al cielo y sin tener que pensar en qué haría al día siguiente o cuál sería la solución a sus problemas. Por una noche, nada parecía importar lo suficiente como para preocuparla.

-¿La has visto? – Dijo, girándose hacia él por pura inercia.

-No.- Respondió, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.- Te estaba mirando a ti.

Las venitas de sus mejillas explotaron por enésima vez en ese día.

Apartó la mirada, pero sentía como Edward seguía con sus ojos clavados en su sien. Intentó distraerse mirando nuevamente el cielo pero pronto desistió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.- Respondió él, girando la cabeza y fijándose de nuevo en el cielo. Esa vez fue ella quien no pudo apartar la mirada de su perfil, pero Edward era muy bueno en lo suyo y sabía cómo disimular.

-En serio, ¿qué?

-En serio, nada.- Repitió, sin mirarla. Permaneció así varios minutos más, hasta que se giró hacia ella.

-Bueno, algo tiene que ser, digo yo.

-Me alegra que aceptases mi invitación, sólo eso.

-No puedo decir que no lo hiciese bajo coacción. Cuando te encabezonas con algo, no hay nada ni nadie que te haga cambiar de parecer.

-Nunca. Soy bastante persistente. Y normalmente, cuando quiero algo, no paro hasta que me hago con ello.

-No sé si sentirme halagada o…

-Eres libre para pensar lo que quieras.- Dijo él, riéndose. – A todo esto, ¿quieres beber algo? – Sin poder articular palabra alguna, asintió y Edward se levantó del diván, saliendo del enorme balcón. Bella se incorporó, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos e intento re-organizar sus pensamientos antes de volverse loca.

Edward le gustaba, eso lo tenía claro. Pero a pesar de estar allí, en un ambiente por el que cualquier otra mujer habría prácticamente matado, no tenía del todo claro que él pensase lo mismo. Había momentos en los cuales lo podía comprender perfectamente y otros en los que no sabía ni quién era. Si quería tener algo claro sobre él, necesitaría mucho más datos.

Lo segundo que sabía con certeza era que, a pesar de creer que lo conocía, no lo hacía. No podía decir nada de él con certeza. Edward no se había abierto a ella en ningún aspecto. Podía darle datos de su vida, datos con los que no podría hacer nada, no podría hacerse una idea de su yo interior. Necesitaba un punto de partida desde el cual poder abordarle, antes de poder pasar a cualquier otro nivel.

-Espero que te guste la cerveza. No tenía otra cosa.- Se mofó.- Cuando vengo aquí no me dedico a beber…- se excusó, sentándose a su lado.- Siempre hay algo que hacer aquí o allá, pero nunca tengo tiempo de disfrutar de esto.- Se relajó a su lado y suspiró.

-Pues va siendo hora de que le saques provecho; esto es increíble.

-Lo sé…- Bella lo miró fijamente, pero él parecía estar más concentrado en lo que ponía en la etiqueta de la botella, antes que en seguir con la conversación.

- ¿Y cómo es que decidiste cambiar la tranquilidad de este idílico lugar por una ciudad como Phoenix? – Intentó entablar una nueva conversación, con un nuevo tema, para que él hablase un poco más, para poder dar inicio a un posible comienzo de cambio de nivel.

-Como bien te dije en su momento, me gustan los lugares interesantes. Phoenix era uno de ellos.

-Te aseguro que por lo que sé, las Vegas es mil veces más interesante que ese lugar. – Dijo Bella, a pesar de que ella solita podía presumir de tener el historial de hechos interesantes en todo Phoenix.

-Podría ser. – Concedió él.- De todos modos, recibí una llamada, una oferta de trabajo que no pude rechazar. – Dijo con pesar.

-Pareces descontento a pesar de ello. Dices que no podías rechazarla, pero no parece que fuese por elección propia.

-No lo fue. En lo que se refiere a ciertos asuntos, he de llevarlos a cabo sí o sí. No puedo negarme a ciertos "trabajos".

-Dios, suena como si fueses un mafioso al que le han hecho el encargo de su vida.- Rio ella.

-No, te aseguro que no es para nada tan divertido, aunque admito que tiene sus buenos momentos. – Edward sonrió.- Como este.

-Bueno, me alegro que esto sea un buen momento de tu trabajo. Aunque creía que se trataba más de ocio.

-No he dicho que no me cueste lo mío estar aquí. La verdad es que eres un poco difícil de llevar. – Se burló.

-El día que me digas algo realmente agradable, sin estropearlo con algo maleducado, te juro que te aplaudiré.

-Te lo recordaré, créeme.

-No espero menos. Me lo recuerdas todo.- Dijo ella, dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

Edward no dijo nada más, sino que volvió a dejar caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del diván y cerró los ojos, relajado. Bella se fijó en sus facciones, deteniéndose en cada expresión que mostraban, como la seriedad de su ceño, la tranquilidad de sus ojos cerrados, o la ligera sonrisa que se dibujaban en sus labios sin motivo aparente. Incluso ella sonrió.

Hasta que ella se fijó en el detalle que desencadenaría todo.

-¿No era ahí dónde…? –Sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase, Edward se giró hacia ella abriendo los ojos, y con un rápido movimiento se bajó la blanca manga de la camisa hasta la muñeca. – No, espera. – Pero cuando fue a cogerle el brazo para mirarlo, él lo apartó con brusquedad.- ¿Qué…? ¿En serio, qué…?- Su corazón ya comenzaba a latir con tanta violencia que sentía su pulso golpeando con ferocidad en su cuello.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, sintió verdadero pánico.

Y no era un pánico que tuviese que ver con no conocerlo, con tener en cuenta la coincidencia de sus encuentros, con su forma de actuar, de mirarla, con sus ojos el día del asesinato en el museo, cuando llegó a pensar que él tenía algo que ver: era un terror incierto al descubrir una verdad que parecía más irreal que su propio miedo.

No había herida.

Durante los que fueron unos segundos eternos, miró fijamente la zona de piel oculta por la fina tela e intentó pensar que se había equivocado de localización, que el brazo en el que se había fijado era el erróneo, pero lo había curado durante más de quince minutos y sabía perfectamente que se trataba de aquel. Podía volver a verse a sí misma aplicando el desinfectante, los puntos tirantes y la venda. Podía volver a ver su rostro de dolor mientras lo curaba, y ahora, sin embargo, había algo erróneo en dicho recuerdo.

Porque tenía la sensación de que eso nunca había ocurrido realmente.

-Tengo que irme. – Dijo de repente, asiendo el botellín de cerveza con tanta fuerza que podría haberlo estallado de esforzarse un poco más y levantándose de su asiento. Edward se levantó a su vez y la miró fijamente.

-¿Y a dónde pretendes ir? – Supo enseguida que no tendría adónde dirigirse allí en la nada, en mitad de un bosque que no conocía y a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar. Edward hizo amago de acercarse a ella, pero Bella dio un paso atrás y extendió su mano con gesto amenazador.

-Ni te acerques.

-Bella, escúchame.- Sentía que el pánico comenzaba adueñarse de su sistema nervioso. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus ojos ya habían hecho un rápido reconocimiento del lugar y ya había establecido varias vías de escape. Estaba dispuesta incluso a descolgarse de la barandilla del balcón, aunque sabía que Edward daría con ella incluso en la oscuridad, aunque corriese por toda la vasta extensión de árboles y plantas en la más pura oscuridad. – No es lo que parece.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu brazo se ha curado así como así? ¡¿Es una maldita broma?! – Giró a través del diván y dejó el botellín en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Visto aquello, su reacción primaria podía ser estallar el botellín y clavárselo en el cuello, pero también sabía que no quería terminar entre-rejas por un asesinato en primer grado, por la premeditación y los motivos.

-No, no es una broma…- Pero antes de que terminase la frase, y aún descalza y sin importarle, salió corriendo a través de la habitación en la que había convertido la buhardilla y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Corrió escaleras abajo, y su pie hizo vacío en el último escalón, estando a punto de caerse. Fue capaz de recuperarse rápidamente, y cruzó el primer piso hasta llegar a las segundas escaleras que le permitirían llegar al menos al coche. Sabía que Edward había dejado las llaves en un pequeño armario de la entrada, y con un poco de suerte, una acusación por robo de vehículos sería más leve que una por homicidio.

Con el corazón latiendo casi a mil por hora, el sudor corriendo por su nuca y las nauseas mareándola, consiguió llegar hasta el vestíbulo. Miró encima del armario, pero las llaves no estaban ahí. Edward aún debía llevarlas encima, como si lo hubiese calculado todo minuciosamente.

¿Qué clase de psicópata haría algo así?

Le horrorizó comprobar que Edward podía ser algo peor que un psicópata. Era algo, pero lo peor era saber, o mejor dicho, desconocer, "qué" era. Y no pensaba quedarse allí para descubrirlo. Se había planteado la posibilidad el primer día en que lo vio, pensando que quizás se estaba volviendo loca por no poder confiar en alguien que sólo pretendía ayudarla, pero por lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que había sido demasiado estúpida. Su suposición no había sido en absoluto equivocada.

Y estaba a punto de pagar las consecuencias.

Pensó en Emmett, en Rosalie, en Victoria, en Jasper, Alice… todos lo que habían confiado en Edward y que como ella, se habían equivocado. En lo estúpido de confiar en el primero que le había tendido la mano, hasta mordérsela.

Se odió por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, porque si había una maldita culpable, esa era ella, sólo ella.

No le costó llegar a la conclusión de que prefería mil veces correr descalza por el bosque, rodeada de animales salvajes y vegetación desconocida, a tener que enfrentarse a algo que no sabía ni qué era, ni qué esperar de él.

Con las manos temblando y la respiración acelerándose, consiguió abrir la puerta para poder salir de allí corriendo, pero la cerró de golpe cuando vio a Edward delante de ella, en el porche, con rostro tranquilo, esperándola.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y echó la pequeña cadena dorada para evitar que entrase, aunque su mente funcionaba a mucha más velocidad que sus actos.

Si había podido llegar hasta ese piso sin que ella lo supiese, y a saber por dónde lo había hecho, ¿cómo iba a detenerlo una simple cadenilla dorada?

Se giró para salir corriendo hasta el jardín trasero, pero Edward volvía a estar allí, dentro de la casa, como si no se hubiese movido de sitio.

Su cabeza falló y lo siguiente que vio, fue como el suelo se acercaba a toda velocidad contra su rostro.


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Incluso el pitido de sus oídos parecía haberse afianzado desde el segundo minuto en el que se había sentido algo más despierta.

Aún temía abrir los ojos y descubrir la horrible realidad, por ello no se atrevía a admitir que estaba despierta. No se lo admitía ni a ella misma.

Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar con terror cuando miró por primera vez a su alrededor, sin abrir los ojos del todo, y comprobó que todo lo que la rodeaba era de color azul intenso.

Toda la decoración iba a juego.

Si había creído que era una pesadilla, que todo aquello tendría una explicación diferente a la que ella misma le había dado, estaba muy equivocada. Y posiblemente si se levantaba, descubriría que la puerta estaba cerrada, que las ventanas tenían pequeños candados, y que su móvil había ido a parar al fondo de algún cajón, bajo llave y por supuesto, alejado de la habitación.

Todo aquello era peor que la más horrible de las pesadillas.

Intentó agudizar el oído esperando escuchar a Edward fuera de la habitación, pero el silencio era absoluto.

-Sabes, no es de buena educación dejar a uno con la palabra en la boca.

Casi esperó sufrir el infarto al segundo después de escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras. Se llevó una mano al pecho en cuanto lo vio, temerosa de que su corazón saliese saltando del interior de sus costillas, pero la expresión de Edward sólo mostraba ansiedad, como si realmente estuviese preocupado por su estado. Permanecía en una esquina, lo más lejos posible de ella, cruzado de brazos y evidentemente nervioso. Sin embargo, cuando hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, Bella se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama sobre la cual había estado tendida, recogió sus piernas, y se alejó todo lo que pudo de él.

-No voy a hacerte nada.

Aquella afirmación fue peor que un golpe en el estómago. Porque realmente supo que él había creído que le tenía miedo. Y lo peor era saber que Edward tenía razón.

-Bella, en serio. No tienes nada que temer.

-¿Qué narices eres?- Dijo con un susurro, no pudiendo (ni queriendo) evitar que sus ojos se fijasen en su brazo; Edward se había vuelto a remangar las mangas, quizás intentando dejarle claro que no estaba loca y que no quería seguir engañándola. Tal y como ella había visto a saber cuántos minutos atrás, la piel de la zona estaba completamente lisa y no había marca alguna en ella. Y de la cura no habían pasado ni tres días.

-No soy nada que vaya a hacerte daño, eso tenlo claro.

-Seguro.- Dijo ella, aún con desconfianza.

Vio que aquellas palabras habían sido un nuevo golpe para Edward.

-No tienes que temerme.

-No dejas de repetirlo, como si quisieses convencerte más a ti mismo que a mí.- Respondió Bella, recelosa.

-Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿En serio no te has percatado de qué es lo que ocurre?- Casi se sintió ofendida.

-¿Me lo estás preguntado en serio? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Llevo diciéndotelo semanas! ¡No me fío de ti, no sé qué narices eres! – Sentía las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, pero lo único que pudo hacer para retenerlas fue rodear sus piernas con sus brazos y hundir su cara entre sus rodillas. Notó el cálido líquido cayendo por su piel.- Pensé que eran alucinaciones mías, tú no hacías más que negar todas mis teorías, llegué a confiar en ti…

-Lo siento Bella, no supuse que serías tan perspicaz, pero estabas tan perdida… Que… tuve que aparecer.- Dijo él, con más dolor en la voz de la que nunca había percibido en nadie.

-¿Tuviste que aparecer?- Dijo sin comprender, levantando la mirada y clavándola en sus ojos verdes. - ¿Cómo que tuviste que aparecer?- Exigió saber con la voz rota.

-Aquella noche, cuando estuviste a punto de… cuando te planteaste terminar con todo… Tuve que llamar a tu timbre. E insistir. Entonces supe que no podía seguir con aquello sin al menos apoyarte en persona.

-No te sigo. Qué eres, ¿una especie de ángel de la guarda o qué? – Dijo, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loca.

-No, no soy eso. Aunque quizás sea lo que más se acerca. Te aseguro que no estoy muerto, ni me salen alas, ni soy el bien personificado. Soy mucho peor. – Respondió él con amargura.

-No te sigo…- susurró ella, relajando el abrazo al que sometía a sus piernas.

-No creo que puedas entenderlo. Has visto una mínima parte de lo que soy y has salido corriendo. Dudo que puedas soportar el resto.

Bella miró sus ojos, que imploraban una oportunidad, y decidió que, dado que estaba dispuesta a cruzar una línea que no sabía si podría volver a repasar marcha atrás, debería hacerlo con todas las consecuencias.

Quizás después de todo había muerto, o Edward había terminado con ella, y tan sólo estaba en un estado psicológico que no era en absoluto real.

O podía darle pie a hablar, conseguir que se confiase, y en el momento menos esperado golpearle en la cabeza y salir de allí corriendo. Una vez inconsciente no le costaría demasiado sacarle las llaves del coche del bolsillo y llamar a la policía para que fuese a por él.

-Podré soportarlo.- Dijo con decisión, descruzando las piernas y respirando con pausa. Si estaba a punto de volverse loca, sabía que estaría dispuesta a acelerar el proceso, tan sólo para poder intentar darle algo de sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, a lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento.

Luego volvió a recordar el plan de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Creía tener adrenalina suficiente corriendo por sus venas para ello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – La mueca de Bella le dio a entender que quería saberlo todo.- Lo más sencillo y lo que lo explica todo. – Pareció pensativo, pero la frase que siguió la dejó aún más aturdida.-Tengo veintisiete años, eso es cierto.

-Eso no me dice demasiado. Sé que tienes esa edad, pero es un simple dato.

-No me has dejado terminar… -Edward la miró fijamente, esperando que echase a correr sin sentido en cualquier momento, o que se pusiese a gritar como una loca con motivos de sobra.-En esta vida. En esta vida tengo veintisiete años. Pero la verdad es que… -tanteó, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice.- La verdad es que he tenido muchas anteriores.

-¿Muchas anteriores? – Su máscara se rasgó y Edward notó el tono de pánico de su voz.

-Muchas. He vivido muchas vidas. Diferentes edades y vidas, distintas personas. Pero todos los recuerdos siguen en mí. Por eso conozco tantos datos, por eso he viajado tanto y guardo tantas cosas...

-No puede ser…- A pesar de sus palabras, una parte de su mente quería creerle, quería pensar que quizás no estaba en el peligro que su corazón quería darle a entender y que Edward no era algo malo ni fuera de lo normal. Lo único que quedaba patente era que no podía tener otra explicación para todo lo que estaba pasando. Quería creerle, pero su mente racional le gritaba que se estaba dejando volver loca por un lunático. Que el mejor plan seguía siendo intentar huir cuánto antes de esa casa.

-Lo es. Cada uno de nosotros…

-¿Cada uno?

-No soy el único que se dedica a esto… -Bella se planteó la posibilidad de que se tratase de una secta en la cual ella se había visto envuelta sin quererlo.- Cuando llega el momento adecuado, se nos asigna una persona. Nuestro deber es protegerlo durante el resto de su vida. Ser su "trébol de cuatro hojas". – Dijo, rememorando la conversación que habían mantenido días atrás. – Estuviste muy acertada aquel día. En cierto modo os traemos buena suerte, siempre que estemos cerca de vosotros. El resto del tiempo, somos tan normales como cualquier otra persona.

-Pero apareces y desapareces…

-Cuando piensas en mí, sobre todo. Soy algo físico, no un fantasma. Pero muestro más afinidad a ti cuando estás pensando en mí, al menos desde que te conozco, como es lógico. Por eso aparecía siempre dónde tú así lo querías, dónde tú lo imaginabas. Y permíteme decirlo, es bastante más a menudo de lo que esperaba.- Vio que sonreía con disimulo, pero aquello fue como una nueva bofetada para ella.

-No, te estás quedando conmigo. Es una maldita broma. Tiene que ser una broma, seguro que Emmett o Mike…

-No sé qué he de hacer para que asimiles que no es así. Quizás no tenía que haberte dicho… - Se disculpó con la mirada, pero aquella idea hizo que Bella volviese a sentir las nauseas en su garganta, con tanta fuerza que se le nubló la visión. Temía volver a desmayarse, con lo que cerró los ojos e intentó concentrase en los nuevos datos.

¿No había querido saber más? Sus ansias de conocimiento habían terminado pasándole factura, habían terminado volviéndola loca. O al menos, consiguiendo que estuviese a punto de perder la cabeza. El plan inicial de distraerle no tenía sentido si una parte de su cerebro estaba dispuesta a creerle. Edward no podía ser su ángel personal. Era mortal, eso le había dicho.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. No, no quiero creerlo. Necesito pensarlo.

-Te llevaré a casa, te lo prometo. No me acercaré más a ti, no volveremos a hablarnos. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no soy malo para ti, al contrario.

-No pienso tenerte al lado para que seas mi amuleto, eso tenlo claro.

-No es necesario que lo esté. Normalmente ninguno de vosotros sabe jamás de nuestra existencia. Esto es… un caso aparte.

Bella intentó mostrarse enfadada con él, pero no pudo. Aún seguía creyendo que en cualquier momento sacaría un cuchillo de carnicero y la despedazaría en mil trozos, que luego escondería en su enorme jardín, y nadie más sabría de ella, dado que ni Alice ni ninguno de sus amigos sabían a donde se había dirigido con Edward.

-Pues tiene que dejar de serlo. Esto no es normal.

Quizás una esquizofrenia paranoide, o algo por el estilo, eso aquejaba a Edward y no lo sabía. Quizás veía cosas donde no las había, se auto-hería y le quería hacer creer que algo más había sido el causante de dichas heridas, y se creía ese mundo que había creado en su enferma mente.

Aunque eso seguía sin explicar cómo había podido llegar al primer piso con aquella velocidad y cómo había entrado en la casa al segundo de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Y por supuesto, no explicaba cómo era posible que su herida se hubiese curado en dos malditos días.

Pero si tenía algo claro, era que no podía creerle, que no se tragaba ni una maldita palabra de su historia.

-¿Cómo sabías lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirme aquella noche, la primera vez que…?- Dijo de repente, como si quisiese constatar un hecho.

-Siento tus desgracias.

-Aquello no era una desgracia, era una salida que no era la más adecuada. Pero fue una decisión.

-¿Te arrepentiste de no haberla tomado? Creo recordar que tiraste las pastillas por el desagüe antes de abrirme la puerta.- Aquello fue como un nuevo mazazo a su racionalidad. Él no podía saber de ningún modo que había hecho aquello antes de abrirle la puerta, a menos que hubiese estado vigilándola de cerca, o con cámaras. Y aquello sí que no podía ser posible.

Aunque nuevamente volvía a ser una explicación muchísimo más racional que creer que Edward fuese aquello que decía ser.

-Llévame a mi casa, por favor.

-Claro.

No tuvo que rogarle nada más. Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse por si sufría algún nuevo mareo, pero la mirada de Bella ante aquel gesto fue nuevamente de puro pánico, por lo que desistió y se quedó en su sitio.

Incluso se alejó de él cuando se montaron en el coche, pegándose a la ventanilla del copiloto tanto como le fue posible en el espacio del automóvil. Bella ni siquiera mostró expresión alguna cuando llegaron a casa y le abrió la puerta del portal, ni cuando se despidió de ella y contempló como entraba en su casa con expresión afligida.

Se arrepintió al instante de haber sido sincero hasta ese nivel con ella.

En cuanto entró en casa, se dirigió al baño y se quitó la camiseta, fijándose con odio en su antebrazo, ya curado, y maldiciendo el haber sanado con tanta rapidez. Tenía que haber sido mucho más avispado y haber intentando que la herida permaneciese abierta una semana más, o que cicatrizase de algún modo.

También supo rápidamente que no podría haberlo conseguido ni abriéndose las marcas una y otra vez, que en dos o tres días a lo máximo no habría señal alguna en su cuerpo.

Cogió su móvil, dejándose caer sobre su cama y buscó un número concreto en la agenda. Apenas había leído el nombre cuando un pánico aterrador lo sacudió de arriba abajo. La angustia era tal que por un segundo rememoró tiempos pasados. Pensó en subir a ver a Bella, quien realmente debía de estar pasándolo realmente mal para hacerle sentir así a él mismo, pero después recordó la conversación de aquella noche y se hundió aún más.

Sintió aquella sensación de desesperación multiplicada por dos.

Nuevamente, cogió el teléfono y llamó a aquel contacto. Esperó varios tonos de llamada, y escuchó la voz que llevaba casi diez años sin escuchar. Fue como volver a sus inicios, como volver a ser un niño, como volver a ser un niño raro que nadie comprendía por ser demasiado listo, por saber cosas que sólo un adulto de más edad debería saber, mientras él le alentaba y ayudaba a seguir adelante.

-_Edward_.- Le saludó.

-Carlisle.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

-Lo ha descubierto.

_-¿Cómo?_ –Casi pudo percibir el nerviosismo de su mirada; incluso se imaginó como se levantaba de su silla y caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso.

-He tenido que contárselo. He sido un descuidado, por primera vez en años…- se le rompió la voz, y en el otro lado de la línea, Carlisle suspiró.

_-Todo… ¿todo?_

-Todo no.

_-Ah… entiendo._ – La peor parte, lo más horrible de su condición, sería algo que jamás podría contarle. – _No te preocupes Edward. Serán unos años, ya lo sabes. Como siempre._

-Me odia.

_-No te odia. Te entenderá. Dale algo de tiempo. _

-¿Y si es demasiado tarde? ¿Y si…?

-_Edward. Tiempo_. – Carlisle parecía muy seguro, pero Edward sabía cómo funcionaba todo.

Y sabía que tiempo era precisamente lo que no tenía. O peor aún.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo tendría.


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

-No estás bien.

-No.

-¿Y eso es por…? – Emmett la miró preocupado cuando entró en su casa y cogió su abrigo. Bella suspiró, se dejó caer contra el sofá y hundió su rostro en sus manos.

-Me ha pasado algo… raro. – No sabía si podía contárselo a Emmett sin parecer una auténtica loca, sin que Emmett terminase pidiendo una camisa de fuerza para ella o pidiendo su ingreso automático en un manicomio. – No sé si…

-Bueno, más o menos… dime qué te ha pasado.- Pero a pesar de conocer a Emmett desde hacía tanto tiempo, de conocerlo y confiar en él más que en cualquiera, no podía contarle ni un ápice de la supuesta historia de Edward. Pero necesitaba urgentemente una opinión objetiva, una opinión real. Habían pasado dos semanas y no había vuelto a verle, ni siquiera había percibido movimiento alguno en su piso, como si se hubiese marchado de allí para siempre. No había habido ni una llamada, ni mensaje, ni un mero movimiento fuera de lugar bajo sus pies, ni una tos, ni un susurro. Temió que se hubiese ido, pero no estaba dispuesta a bajar y preguntar por él.

Por lo que a ella respectaba, no pensaba volver a preocuparse por él en toda su vida; no quería saber nada.

-Tú crees… ¿crees que hay algo más?

-¿Algo más? – Dijo él, sin entenderle.

-No sé… cosas fuera de lo común.

-Bella, ¿qué te has fumado? - Entornó la mirada y la desvió.

-No debía haberte dicho nada.

-Lo siento, lo siento… - se disculpó a toda prisa.- Me estás preguntando si creo en cosas… ¿paranormales?

-No, no sólo eso… En que haya algo más, en que no todo lo que conocemos es lo que hay…

-Si me estás preguntando si hay algo más… En el sentido de la vida… No lo sé. Me gusta creer que sí, que hay algo más. La vida será algo muy triste si sólo estamos aquí de paso, si después… no hay nada. Es un tanto desesperanzador el pensar lo contrario.

-Entonces… podría ser. Podría ser que hubiese algo más.

-Bueno, si creemos que el espacio es infinito, en teorías físicas y biológicas, ¿por qué no podemos creer en lo que supuestamente es más alocado? No lo sé… No nos cuesta creer que hace millones de años una masa de materia enorme explotó y creó el universo, pero cuando hablamos de fantasmas, de una posible dimensión alternativa, somos unos hipócritas reacios y no queremos saber nada.

-No lo sé.

-Dios Bella, me estás asustando. ¿Qué narices te ha pasado? – Ella sonrió levemente, por primera vez en un par de semanas.

-Nada importante, no te preocupes. Simplemente una crisis existencial.

-Parece algo más profundo.

-No, no te preocupes.

-Bueno… si estás tan segura…- Emmett decidió dejar el tema apartado y le sacó una cerveza que Bella se bebió con más ganas de lo que había comido en días. Desde que había vuelto de aquella extraña cita, no había podido comer en condiciones, ni se había sentido lo suficientemente bien como para poder salir.

Jasper y Rosalie la habían visto decaída, sin apenas poder seguir con el cuadro que llevaba a medias empezado, una réplica del que había visto aquel día en la galería, como si le costase unir dos colores seguidos. Daba varias pinceladas y enseguida se quedaba traspuesta, mirando al vacío y sin articular palabra alguna. Ambos habían intentado sacarle alguna palabra más, que les contase lo que sucedía, pero la asaltaba el mismo pensamiento que le había asaltado ese mismo día con Emmett: la darían por loca, terminarían pensando que había perdido la cabeza.

Alice apenas la había abordado, conociéndola y sabiendo que hablaría en el momento en el cual estuviese preparada. No antes. Y Victoria, Mike y los demás, habían optado por la misma estrategia, dejándola a su aire. Y consiguieron que precisamente, le diese más vueltas al asunto.

Emmett tenía razón. Si era capaz de pensar en teorías físicas que ni siquiera estaban explicadas, teorías biológicas que se centraban en la mera suposición, ¿quién era ella para negar la existencia de alguien como Edward? ¿No había leyendas sobre fantasmas, apariciones, vampiros…? ¿Acaso no eran los guardianes, o bien llamados ángeles de la guarda, otra de las grandes leyendas o esperanzas de la gente? ¿Y si había algo más que esos seres alados que no eran ni hombres ni mujeres?

Desde luego, le debía una oportunidad, y más después de todo lo que había hecho. Si bien era real o no su historia, lo cierto era que le había salvado la vida aquella noche. Y lo que había quedado claro era que fuese lo que fuese, lo había hecho.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo de repente, dejando la cerveza a medio beber.

-¿Ya? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

-Tengo algo que hacer. – Dijo, cogiendo su chaqueta de la silla sobre la cual Emmett la había dejado. – Algo importante.

-Llegas, me haces preguntas sobre un tema así tan… extraño… y ahora me dices que te vas. ¿No estarás saliendo con algún fantasma o un zombi?- Acto seguido, Emmett se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, por si revivía recuerdos dolorosos, pero Bella sonrió con tranquilidad y negó.

-Para nada. Es simplemente que me he acordado que tengo que hacer algo antes de que se me olvide.

-Bien… ¿te veré mañana? – Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Si no aparezco, llama a la policía o algo…- Emmett se echó a reír y asintió.

-Tomaré en cuenta la idea.

-Nos vemos.- Ambos se despidieron con un rápido abrazo y Bella salió casi a todo correr de la pequeña casa. Estaba a poco más de veinte minutos de su casa a paso rápido, y no pensaba perder tiempo. Necesitaba liberarse cuanto antes, y dado que ella no era nadie para juzgar al resto del mundo, no pensaba hacerlo con alguien que además, había sido un gran apoyo esos últimos meses. Directa o indirectamente.

Atravesó ese trayecto de Phoenix en poco más de quince minutos, todo un record si tomaba en cuenta el rato que solía tardar de media en llegar a su casa desde la de Emmett: era un recorrido que había hecho incontables veces, dado que en ese lapso de tiempo podía pensar y aclarar su cabeza de las preocupaciones que la embargaban, pero aquel día lo tenía todo tan claro que lo único en lo que pensaba era en dar los pasos de manera correcta y con equilibrio, para poder llegar cuanto antes a su edificio. Lo único que controlaba era la respiración, para que no apareciese el incómodo y doloroso flato y no tener que pararse a descansar.

Llegó al edificio, que por un momento se le antojó intenso, y se detuvo un par de minutos frente al portal. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Tenía dos opciones.

La primera era subir a su casa, encerrarse y olvidarse del tema. Intentar seguir con su vida, con su curso, encontrar un trabajo y mudarse cuanto antes. Llamar a Alice, montar una noche de chicas en su casa (y así alejarse de su piso, que cada día se le antojaba más asfixiante), cambiar de aspecto, y posiblemente, empezar a salir más a menudo para poder conocer a alguien y empezar una nueva vida.

O la segunda era subir al primer piso, tocar el timbre y esperar a que fuese lo que tenía que ser. Enfrentarse a su realidad, intentar olvidar su mente racional y abrirse a lo que fuese. Y ser tolerante, creer a Edward.

Creer a Edward.

Respiró con fuerza cuando llegó a dicho pensamiento. Si lo creía, podría darse por perdida. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Nada volvería a tener el mismo sentido, no podría volver a ver a nadie nuevo con los mismos ojos. Todo cambiaría.

Entró al portal y subió decidida, directa a la puerta.

Antes de poder echarse atrás, y sin saber porqué, pensó en él con fuerza y tocó el timbre.

Podía echar a correr y encerrarse en casa. Aún estaba a tiempo. O podía salir a la calle y volver con Emmett, fingir que ya había hecho lo que fuese que tanta prisa le corría, o que al final había decidido hacerlo otro día. Lo que fuese.

Sin embargo, supo que era demasiado tarde cuando Edward abrió la puerta y se quedó anclado delante de ella, sorprendido.

-Hola.- Dijo, con la voz rota.

-Buenas… -Dijo ella, segundos después, tras reunir todo el valor necesario para hablar. Aún no se podía creer que estuviese allí delante, intentando no salir corriendo.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-He estado mejor.- El dolor de su voz fue lo que más le llamó la atención de toda la escena.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – Le sorprendió verse preocupada por él, pero tampoco pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta. Edward pareció darse cuenta de ello, y se mostró algo más alegre.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes.- Y sí, Bella lo sabía. Si era consecuente con lo que él le había dicho semanas atrás, su dolor era el de él. Si ella estaba decaída, él se veía afectado, y eso lo consumía.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. –Dijo con tono de mofa. - ¿Qué tal estás tú?

-Supongo que lo sabrás perfectamente…- Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto rejuvenecedor en él, como si le hubiesen devuelto la esperanza perdida de golpe, sin esperarlo. – He pensando… bueno, me han dicho…

-Noto un cambio. ¿Vas a creerme? – Vio al Edward que conocía en dichas palabras y supo que el efecto parecía efectuar el cambio del que le había hablado.

-Voy a darte la oportunidad. No sé si podré creerte pero… Creo que todos merecemos un voto de confianza… Aunque sea en algo… así.

-Vaya. Qué cambio.

-No te hagas ilusiones. – Pero Edward sabía que podía hacérselas.

-Bien, no me las haré. – Abrió aún más la puerta y la invitó a entrar.- ¿Entras o aún me tienes miedo?

-Bueno, creo que después de todo, puedo confiar en ti. Supongo que no me harás daño.

-Supones bien.

-¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?- Edward cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Claro. Tienes todo el derecho a tener preguntas que hacer.- Se sentó en el sofá, en aquel en el cual habían pasado juntos la primera noche, y no pudo sentir un vuelco en su estómago.

-¿Cómo es eso de ser un…?

-Ni yo sé cómo llamarlo. – Respondió él, con sinceridad.

-Me hace gracia lo de trébol.

-¿Me vas a llamar "trébol"? – Enfatizó con mofa.

-No, pero ya me entiendes… - Edward asintió.- ¿Cómo es serlo? ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Qué características?- Los ojos de él se tornaron pensativos mientras elegía las palabras con las que relataría aquella respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas…?- Extrajo la fina cadena plateada que colgaba de su cuello del interior de la camisa y la dejó colgando entre sus dedos.- ¿Esto? – Bella asintió.- Aquel día me dijiste que estaba quebrada. – Volvió a fijarse en las finas hebras que parecían recorrer la aguamarina y vio, con más detenimiento, que dichas hebras parecían bailar dentro de la piedra azul. – Cógela.

Confusa, Bella alargó la mano y tocó la fría piedra.

Una de las hebras brilló con fuerza, con aquel mismo tono dorado que le había parecido ver aquella noche, la noche en la cual vio la piedra por primera vez.

-Cada grieta, cada pequeña abertura, es la vida de uno de nuestros protegidos. Una vez mueren, se apaga. – Su estómago dio un vuelco y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Y una vez que morimos, qué ocurre?

-Bueno, no lo sabemos. Si morís durante nuestra época de protección, nosotros nos quedamos totalmente vacíos. Como cuando te falta algo, una angustia constante. Me ocurrió una vez.

-¿Murió?

-Un accidente. El chico en cuestión fue asesinado. No lo vi a tiempo. Viví hasta los noventa y dos años, una larga vida que fue una tortura. Es así como se nos castiga si fallamos. Nuestra protección no es eterna. Aparecemos en vuestras vidas cuando más nos necesitáis, estamos varios años y luego, todo termina.

-¿Todo termina? – El gesto de Edward se torció por completo.

-Algo así. – Pero Bella entrevió que había algo que no le había contado.

-¿Algo así? ¿Qué te estás guardando?

-Nada.

-Ya, no sabes mentir. – Se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia él.- Dices que no sabes qué pasa con vosotros cuando morimos de muerte natural… ¿por qué no lo sabéis? ¿No estáis ahí siempre, por si volvemos a necesitaros?

-No… - vio que Edward hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder seguir hablando.- Nuestro destino no es sólo haceros afortunados, protegeros durante un tiempo concreto de vuestra vida. En algún punto, en algún momento, sufriréis un accidente, una enfermedad, algo que sea mortal. Es un modo de llevar un control en todo esto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocupamos vuestro lugar. No sabemos cuándo, ni donde, ni cómo. Podría ser mañana, o esta noche. Podrías estar cenando, atragantarte con un trozo de carne y escupirlo por milagro. O estar a punto de ser atropellada. O montarte en el autobús equivocado y que por suerte, seas la única superviviente de un accidente. Puede ser cualquier cosa. Incluso estar a punto de ser asesinada por un ladrón en un callejón.- Bella sintió un escalofrío.- En algún momento, nosotros ocuparemos vuestro lugar. Una segunda oportunidad.

-Morir.

-Morir.- Concedió él.- Por ello era mejor que no te acercases a mí. No encariñarte, no… no sentir nada por mí. Nada. Tarde o temprano, desapareceré de tu vida.

-Morirás en mi lugar.


End file.
